We Belong
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Después de una descepción amorosa, Sam y Freddie fingen estar saliendo, tan solo buscando venganza. Pero, no todo es tan sencillo como eso, sobre todo cuando sabes que estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo. Seddie.
1. Frágil

Capitulo 1 : "Frágil"

"Llorar" esa no es una palabra que entre en el vocabulario de Samantha Puckett. Pues por más triste que llegue a estar, se niega a derramar una sola lágrima, no es esa clase de chica que llora por un hombre, ¡Por dios!, ¡Es SAM!.

Había caminado sin rumbo alguno por las calles lluviosas de Seattle, aquella época de frío era la que ella más detestaba en aquellos momentos. Usaba unos Jeans ajustados, unas botas de nieve y un gran abrigo. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios, y pensar que esa misma mañana había sido tan estúpida como para besar a "Su chico", y después con aura de desilusión en sus bellos ojos oscuros observar como el mismo besaba de manera apasionada a Wendy, a quien ella realmente creía su amiga, irritada había huido, sin dejar rastro de su presencia. Ahora sabía cuales eran sus "Practicas para entrar al equipo de soccer", que el había usado como excusa para no verla toda la semana.

Se adentro en el edificio donde su mejor amiga Carly Shay vivía y subió con desgano la escalera hasta llegar a el piso en donde ella y "Fredward" vivían, se paro frente a la puerta pero no hizo más, no quería sollozar en brazos de su amiga y sentirse humillada, sentirse como una perdedora. Se recargo en la pared y flexiono sus rodillas yendo a parar al suelo. Debía sonreír, ellos no tenía porqué enterarse de que; a veces ella también podía ser engañada, que ella también quería llorar. Abrazo con debilidad sus piernas y se hundió en un profundo suspiro.

El le repugnaba. Y pensar que le dedico tantas palabras dulces, que quizá poco minutos después le recitaba a otra. Solo era un Falso. Sus ojos se enrojecieron, pero se negaba a llorar, Sam, ella no lloraba, y mucho menos por un chico, mucho menos por él.

Escucho un rechinido de parte de la puerta de enfrente pero hizo caso omiso de el, claro hasta que como balde de agua fría... Así le llego su voz.

-¿Sam?...-Dijo confundido aquel varonil muchacho cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de lo que parecía ser su departamento. Usaba unos pantalones flojos, y una camisa de manga larga bajo otra camisa rayada, miro profundamente a la chica-¿Que pasa?...-Prosiguió y flexiono sus rodillas frente a ella para intentar mirarla mejor, ella solo se estremeció.

-Alejate Benson...-advirtió dedicando al susodicho una de sus mejores miradas asesinas.

-Ya tranquila...-musito, mientras se ponía de pie y cruzaba sus brazos-Yo me preocupo por ti y mira como me pagas...-le reprocho, pero ella lo ignoro.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, bobo...-inquirió ella sin dar mucha importancia a sus palabras y también se puso de pie.

Y fue ahí cuando cayo en la cuenta de cuanto había crecido Freddie. Ya no era de estatura baja, ahora era más alto que ella y en su rostro se observaba un poco de cambio, además de el grosor de su voz que ella había notado desde hace un tiempo. Sin embargo ante esos pensamientos que ella consideraba absurdos en esos momentos, negó con la cabeza.

-Sam, vamos, estas muy extraña, ¿Que tienes?-insistió el logrando un poco de conmoción en Sam.

Pero ella no le diría. No, aunque era cierto que el era su mejor amigo, no quería decirle. No quería llegar al punto en el cual el tuviera que decirle: "Te lo dije".

Porqué era así. Cuando comenzó a salir con Pete, el mismo Freddie le había comentado que a el no le agradaba y que lo menos que el quería era que fuera lastimada, pero ella, sin más ni menos lo había ignorado. Y ahora lo resentía, porqué el se había preocupado por ella, le había advertido, y ella lo había juzgado tonto. Se sentía tan estúpida; que no pudo notar cuando sus ojos se enrojecieron, miraba algún punto del techo, pero su amigo noto cierta aura de tristeza en ella.

-Sam, no se que haya pasado, pero puedes confiar en mi... Aunque nos odiemos mutuamente-rió al final, tan solo para animarla, ella sonrió aún con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Te contaría lo que me paso-comenzó ella, y el se acerco un poco, pues quería escucharla bien-Pero... No me paso nada. Así que no puedo contarte-mintió con astucia, pero no lo suficiente para engañarlo a él.

-Recuerda; que como tú dices soy un Nerd...-murmuro el muchacho-Así que no me engañas...

La rubia se quedo sin palabras, no se le ocurría nada más que inventar, no quería caer en sus redes y decirle toda la verdad, movió sus manos con nerviosismo, un acto que Sam nunca haría.

-¿Ya viste la hora que es?-Invento, como si tuviera un reloj de mano-¡Tenemos que ensayar para el Show!, y si nos tardamos más, Carly hará un escándalo, ¡Anda Freddie!-gritó ella abriendo la puerta y empujando al chico dentro.

Pero ella no entro, se quedo un segundo petrificada, cuando vio que en el departamento de su amiga, sentado en la barra junto a Spencer estaba; Pete, con sus cabellos rubios desordenados como siempre, además de su masculina vestimenta, quizá el día anterior lo habría considerado, casi guapo.

Entro como siempre en el lugar, tratando de no darle mucha importancia a Pete, cerró la puerta y observo como Carly hizo acto de presencia, y al fin "Su ex-chico" se ponía de pie.

-¿Que hacías ahí afuera con Freddie, Samantha?-le pregunto con voz ronca, ella sabía muy bien que solo la llamaba "samantha" cuando estaba molesto, y acusaba a Freddie como siempre, pero no le importo.

Se puso aún lado de el acusado y miro a Carly como si, aquel muchacho no hubiera hablado.

-Hey Carls, debemos ensayar para el Show, esta vez, creo que tengo una idea...-dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrará, con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Sam...-murmuro Freddie un poco preocupado.

-Bueno, si, pero ustedes fueron los que se tardaron...-los acuso Carly con su tierno y usual tono de voz, la rubia sonrío forzada.

-Samantha, ¿Te hice una pregunta?-le reclamo el muchacho enojado.

-Hay perdón, Pete, pero si eres tú, fijate que no te había visto... Ni escuchado.-mintió mientras se encogía de hombros, no quería hacer nada frente a sus amigos, pero pudo sentir como sus ojos le ardían y las lagrimas se acumulaban pidiendo salir-¿Te molestaría si te pido que te vayas, amor?, es que ensayaremos para icarly.-Y mintió de nuevo, el muchacho se encogió de hombros y camino hacia ella.

-Esta bien, chiquita, pero cuidate mucho...-la rodeo con sus brazos y pretendía besarla como despedida, pero ella se zafo de su agarre-¿Y ahora?-pregunto molesto.

-ahora no, Pete. Están los chicos presentes.-dijo de manera cruel mientras se ponía detrás de Freddie, quien arqueó una ceja pero se resigno al notar como ella le halaba la camisa.

-Si, Pete, mejor ya vete...-dijo Freddie confundido, pero logró que el susodicho se marchará hecho una fiera, no sin antes azotar la puerta, Sam sonrió aliviada.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Carly, muy confundida.

-Olvidalo Carls-respondió simplemente la muchacha con voz temblorosa y a punto de quebrarse, claro que ella pensó que nadie lo había notado pero, Freddie si lo hizo-¡Vamos! Hay que ensayar...

* * *

Se arreglo como nunca, llevaba unos Jeans ajustados y unas botas negras, además de un vestido azul de tirantes. Su cabello estaba lacio e incluso se había maquillado más de la cuenta. Se había levantado tan temprano que había preferido irse caminando, a Carly y a Freddie no les había gustado su idea del día anterior, pero eso no le molestaba, estaba ya más tranquila, pero justo cuando llego llego a la escuela se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de como enfrentar a Pete, abrió su casillero y justo en ese momento llego Freddie.

-Sam, me puedes ahora si explicar que te pasa...-pero el no pudo terminar su frase porque, la observo, la noto tan hermosa, tan inusual-¿Y ahora porqué te vestiste así?-balbuceo el muchacho sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

-¿Esto?-dijo señalando su atuendo-Solo decidí usarlo...-masculló.

-Si, claro y tú querido novio no se fue hecho una fiera ayer...-comento con sarcasmo, Sam se estremeció al escuchar su frase-Sam, ¿Te pasa algo con Pete, verdad?-la miro de manera acusadora y ella tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Te dije que es algo que no te importa, Fredward...-murmuró entre dientes.

Pero en ese instante hubiera preferido mil veces enfrentar a Freddie con la mirada, pues observo como Pete se acercaba a ellos con su paso "Sexy"- según él-, Sam trago saliva y se puso nerviosa.

-Hola Preciosa...-musito el muchacho cuando estuvo frente a ella, acomodo su cabello hacia atrás y la miro de manera posesiva mientras la tomaba de la cintura y mira a Freddie con una sonrisa relevante en sus labios, como si se tratará de un perrito que presume su hueso...-Te ves hermosa hoy, amor...-le murmuro y luego beso su mejilla, ella sonrió de medio lado forzada.

-Hola Pete... Gracias-masculló ella sin ninguna seña de alegría en su voz.

-Freddie arqueo una ceja, esa era la manera en la que Pete la saludaba cuando el estaba ahí, pero ella siempre lo besaba y abrazaba de la manera más cariñosa posible, pero ahora, ahora ni siquiera lo veía.

-Oye, sam, se que he estado muy ocupado esta semana, tú sabes con las practicas de soccer, pero hoy tengo el día libre, ¿Quieres ir por un licuado más tarde?-dijo de manera que Sam noto cínica.

Sintió la ira correr por sus venas, ¿Como demonios se atrevía a mentir de esa manera?, pero claro, el no sabía que ella había presenciado sus "practicas", dio un bufido y Pete la miro confundido.

-No...-murmuró, el rubio la miro con el entrecejo fruncido-Freddie y yo iremos por un licuado más tarde...-dijo amargamente- Lo siento, ahora soy yo la que esta ocupada-escupió molesta.

-¿Disculpa?...-pregunto él, ofendido-¿No quieres salir conmigo, por ese Nerd?...

-Mira Pete, en primera a Freddie solo yo lo insulto, ¿Ok?-lo retó-Y mira... como tú lo dijiste no tuviste tiempo toda la semana para mi, ahora yo no tengo tiempo para ti...

-Ahora entiendo-comento el mas relajado-Estas molesta por eso...

-Quizá si, tal vez hay más...-lo interrumpió ella, Freddie se sintió de sobra, pues la rubia cada vez se ponía más agresiva-Yo no voy a volver a salir contigo ni hoy ni luego, Pete. ¿Porqué no mejor buscas a otra tonta a quien si puedas engañar?-le gritó ella, tratando de contener el llanto, pues sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos, Pete quedo mudo y Frediie confundido-Con Wendy, quizá-añadió y su voz se quebró-Parecían divertirse mucho ayer, en tus practicas-lo miro con resentimiento.

Hubo un silencio, Freddie miraba a Pete de manera asesina comprendiendo las palabras de Sam, ella solo miraba a suelo, incapaz de mirar a Pete, o peor aún a Freddie, no quería sentirse humillada, se suponía que su amigo no tenía porqué enterarse pero al escuchar al cínico de su "ex-chico" exploto, no pudo hacer más y le dijo todo lo que sentía.

Y Pete solo comenzó a balbucear muchas incoherencias como "Yo", "Tú", "Viste", "Sam", "Wendy y yo", "Perdón" y "Accidente".

-Largate Pete..-Ordeno Freddie, y el rubio se marcho con la cabeza baja, jamás podría volver a ver a alguno de ellos a los ojos.

Freddie intento buscar la mirada de su amiga pero ella la evitaba a toda costa.

-Sam...

-No me digas nada... Ya se que me lo dijiste-murmuro ella, irritada, avergonzada-De todas maneras no tiene caso... Ya todo acabo.

-¡Sam!-le grito el, mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la sacudía-Yo no voy a decir: "Te lo dije", somos amigos, jamás te echaría en cara tus errores, estoy para entenderte, incluso para consolarte...-le murmuro, ella se encogió de hombros-nunca dudes de mi Sam...-le aseguro con voz ronca.

Ella no sabía que hacer, no quería romper en llanto, eso la haría sentir pequeña y muy estúpida. Pero las ganas de lanzarse a brazos de Freddie a sollozar corrían por sus venas, era un sentimiento poco usual, pero en aquellos momentos, necesitaba un abrazo. Necesitaba reclamarlo a el, sentir su calor, sentirse consolada.

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, ella no quería llegar a ese punto, porqué al empezar no había vuelta atrás, sus enrojecidos ojos sintieron estallar, y las escurridizas lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control, bajo aún mas la cabeza y observo como su propia agua salada chocaba contra el piso de la escuela, se llevo las manos a la cara para cubrirse.

-Sam... ¿Estas llorando?-se preocupo el, y busco su mirada nuevamente. Al escucharla sollozar, la rodeo con los brazos y la atrajo hacia el.

La abrazo con fuerza. Y ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de Freddie. Se sentía protegida y le gustaba sentirse así, ella jamás había sido la débil Samantha Puckett, pero por una vez, no le importaba del todo demostrar que a veces ella también resultaba herida.

-Clama, sam...-le susurro el, jamás la había visto así y eso le preocupaba, ¿Acaso ella realmente estaba enamorada de Pete?, Probablemente la respuesta era sí, pero debía animarla... por ahora eso era lo importante.-Dejalo ya... Sam, es solo un tonto, un gran tonto... El no te merece.. Ni una de tus lagrimas.-le aseguro frustrado.

-Gracias... Fre-Freddie...-musito ella, aún pegada al pecho de el.

El por su parte se sentía feliz al escucharla decirle por su propio nombre. Pero aún sentía resentimiento por Pete.

-Ok... ¿Hay algo de lo que no este enterada?-pregunto una dulce pero entrecortada voz detrás de ellos.

Inmediatamente. Como por inercia ambos jóvenes se separaron y buscaron a la persona que había hablado, Sam al ver que se trataba de su mejor amiga Carly se limpio las lágrimas con discreción y Freddie al darse cuenta, se puso frente a la rubia, a tal acción Carly los miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y bien...?-insistió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y golpeaba uno de sus pies contra el suelo una y otra vez en señal de impaciencia.

-Bueno Carly...-empezó Freddie aún escondiendo a Sam detrás suyo.-Verás... Nosotros, bueno más bien yo... Es que... Bueno-balbuceo Freddie nervioso.

-Miren, si querían salir...-murmuro Carly entre dientes, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-debieron haberlo dicho.-finalizo mientras abría con rudeza su casillero-Creí que ya no nos ocultaríamos nada, pero claro la tonta de Carly siempre cae ante sus mentiras...-dijo con tono de molestia.

-¡Carly!-exclamaron ambos ala vez.

-¿Que?-gritó ella molesta.

-No estamos saliendo...-le aseguro Freddie.-Si eso pasara, que no lo creo, sabes que serías la primera en enterarte-murmuró.

-Exactamente, como puedes desconfiar de nosotros-lo apoyo Sam, saliendo de su escondite, sin mirarla directamente, pretendiendo que la muchacha no notará sus enrojecidos ojos.

-¡Por eso!-señaló la castaña los ojos enrojecidos de su mejor amiga-Será mejor que me expliquen ahora mismo, ¿Que rayos esta sucediendo?-exigió.

Ambos acusados suspiraron. Freddie miro a Sam en busca de aprobación, ella se encogió de hombros y bajo la cabeza.

-Mira Carly... Yo abrazaba a Sam, solo para consolarla.-empezó el muchacho.-Yo no estaba enterado, pero desde ayer vi a Sam muy extraña y esta mañana vine decidido a sacarle la verdad, pero llego Pete, y el muy descarado la abrazo y la invito a salir, y fue ahí cuando la bomba exploto-dio un respingo.

-Le dijo que no porqué saldría conmigo, yo me confundí, y comenzaron a discutir, entonces Sam dijo: "Porqué no te buscas a otra tonta, a la que si puedas engañar, como Wendy", y ahí entendí todo, le dije a Pete que se alejará y luego... paso lo obvio.-finalizó.

-No entiendo del todo...-murmuró Carly tratando de entender.

-¡Pete la engañaba, Carly!-dicho esto Sam bajo la cabeza, se sentía humillada, era un desastre y ella que no quería que ambos se enterarán.

-No puede ser, ese...-se contuvo la castaña.

-¡Dilo!-le ordeno Freddie.

-No quiero decirlo, sonaré como una niña resentida...-pidió ella.

-¡Dilo!-demando el muchacho de nuevo.

-¡Ese estúpido!-maldijo Carly ahora mirando a Sam, se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Sam se sentía patética. Sabía que ahora sería el centro de atención y era eso precisamente lo que evitaba, porqué Carly no la dejaría sola y Freddie se haría el sobre protector, y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-Estoy bien...-le aseguro Sam a sus amigos con una sonrisa.-Pete, era un tonto, y por más guapo que fuera, y divertido, atractivo, sexy, y...-Pero no pudo terminar pues ahora se mordía el labio y fruncía el ceño, como si se acabará de dar cuenta de algo terrible.-Por dios, era único-murmuró.

-Si, pero no era tan perfecto, después de todo...-dijo Carly lo más rápido que pudo-Hay mejores chicos que Pete, como... como...-balbuceó la castaña-¡Como Freddie!

-¡Si, tienes razón!-se apresuró a decir la rubia, mientras ahora miraba a el susodicho-Freddie, debemos comenzar a salir...-anunció sarcástica mientas lo tomaba de las manos.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada y Carly una risita risueña.

-¡Claro!, Princesa Puckett...-dijo el mientras rodeaba el cuello de la chica con un brazo, de la manera más cariñosa que pudo.

-Si, bueno...-dijo la castaña-¿Quieren cenar hoy en mi casa?-los invito.

En eso se acerco Gibby un "Gordito", bien vestido.

-¿Que hay chicos?-saludo cuando llego junto a ellos y miró un poco alarmado a Sam y a Freddie que permanecían abrazados.

-No mucho...-respondió Sam, mientras rodeaba a Freddie con un brazo.

Carly rió de nuevo, pero esta vez sus amigos no la siguieron, Freddie hundió su rostro en el cabello de Sam para olfatearlo y ella solo sonreía. Gibby se acerco a la castaña poco a poco.

-¿Porqué están así de cariñosos?, ¿No debería ella golpearlo por acercarse tanto a ella?-le pregunto sumamente confundido.

-Pues aunque no lo creas Gibby, yo también estoy confundida...-le aseguro sin despegar la vista de ambos muchachos que seguían abrazados.

-En fin-suspiró Sam mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho-Tenemos clase juntos, ¿Verdad, Freddie?-le pregunto mirandolo.

-Si, Biologia...-murmuró-Bien, ¿Nos vamos Princesa Puckett?-solicitó el.

Ambos se marcharon tomados de la mano y muy cariñosos. Carly y Freddie se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-masculló Sam cuando se hubieron alejado.

-¿En verdad crees que te hubiera seguido el juego si no estuviera seguro?-le pregunto, ella solo le sonrió.

-Contigo todo es un misterio...-le aseguro dejando de caminar, se volvió hacia el para mirarlo.

-Mira quien lo dice, Princesa Puckett...-musito el a su oído.

-Algunas veces, decimos cosas que no queremos...

Y lo miro, con ese "Algo" que le era tan irresistible a él.

-Si puedo entenderte con tan solo verte... Estoy más seguro de lo que piensas, Sam-dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y llegaron a su salón de clases.

Comparado con eso el resto del día resulto muy aburrido. No había faltado chico que le dijera un piropo a Sam, quien para la hora del almuerzo contaba con numerosas invitaciones a salir.

-Pero ¿Que hay de lo que tú quieres?-pregunto cuando volvieron a estar a solas al final del día escolar. En la última clase.

-¿Que hay de lo que yo quiero?-le regreso la interrogativa-Muy bien, ¿quien eres y que has hecho con Sam?-se burlo.

-No seas Tonto Benson...-murmuró.

Aunque fuera un poco, la invadía la curiosidad, de saber ¿Porqué insistía en ayudarla?, eran amigos, sí. Pero ella nunca había sido buena con él, y eso no le daba puntos.

Hizo una mueca. Si ella y el hacían "eso", quizá para ella fuera bastante conveniente, pero para el, era todo lo contrarío, estaría prácticamente atado a ella. ¿Y que pasaría con Carly?, el la amaba , pero si fingía tal "Cosa", no tendría la oportunidad de demostrarlo. De lograr que ella, también lo amara.

"Celos", esa tampoco es una palabra que entre en el vocabulario de Samantha Puckett. Pero era eso justamente lo que sentía. La rabia habitaba en ella cada vez que Freddie le proclamaba su amor a Carly Shay.

Aunque ambos fueran sus mejores amigos, la idea de verlos juntos, como la última vez; cuando Carly de manera cruel según ella, lo había perseguido solo por que él le salvo la vida, la hacía querer vomitar sangre, de asco, disgusto y... quizá, solo quizá, un poco de dolor.

-No tendrías la oportunidad de lograr que Carly te ame...-murmuró, ahora mirando fijamente el pizzarron.

Lo cierto era que desde que ellos se besaron, nada esta del todo claro para ella. Desde entonces, celaba a Freddie, era más agresiva y a la vez menos, no le disgustaba estar cerca de el, trataba de mantenerlo lejos de las chicas... pero de ahí, a arruinarlo, era distinto.

Y lo que más le gustaba hoy en día era verlo sonreír, cuando ella estaba triste solo esa sonrisa la animaba.

Antes de aquel beso, sabía que se sentía atraída hacia él. Pero después del beso... sus temores se volvieron realidad.

Estaba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por él. Se estaba enamorando.

Y si fingían un noviazgo, temía ya no tener la fuerza suficiente para separarse de él, aunque solo fingieran, se acabaría enamorando por completo. Y lo que más le dolía era pensar que él se alejaría de ella... Porqué sin importar el tiempo que pasarán juntos, todo era una gran mentira, y no era como si el fuera a amarla.

-No digas tonterías Sam. Ya habrá tiempo para eso, yo quiero ayudarte-Insistió-Si tú realmente amabas a Pete, y el muy estúpido fue capaz de hacerte eso, debe sufrir, Sam, debe hacerlo...-masculló con un poco de rabia incrustada en su voz.

-"No lo amaba"-pensó furtivamente ella-"Es por ti, por quien siento algo"-quiso decir, pero fue audaz al no hacerlo. Y solo asintió.

Salieron de su última clase tomados de la mano. Todo el mundo los miraba, incluso Carly quien se acerco a ellos junto con Gibby.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto Carly con cara de confusión.

Sam y Freddie compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

-Se los diremos a ustedes, porqué son amigos y sabemos que guardarán el secreto...-empezó Sam, mirando a Gibby de manera amenazante, el solo asintió-Freddie y yo comenzamos a salir...

Pero ella no pudo terminar su frase, pues el robusto muchacho de los cuatro, que se había sorprendido tanto ante la frase que había gritado un "¿Que?" bastante aterrador, pero de manera audaz la castaña le cubrió la boca.

-Primero dejame Terminar...-dijo Sam, y fulmino con la mirada al acusado- "estamos saliendo" de manera falsa, tonto, el Benson me ayudará a "Vengarme" de Pete...-murmuró.

Gibby se tranquilizó y Carly los miro con desaprobación.

-La venganza no es buena, Sam, ya te lo había dicho-la regañó.

-¡No fue mi idea!-se defendío la rubia, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Fue idea mía, Carly, ese tal Pete se lo merece, ¡Piénsalo!...-Y la tomo por los hombros-¡Ningun otro chico había hecho llorar a Sam!

Carly se quedo pensativa. Era su mejor amiga, desde hacía ocho años. Y nunca la había visto así, deprimida por un chico, eso no le pasaba a su Samantha, no a ella, y Freddie tenía razón esta vez.

-Es verdad...-musito.

-¿Nos ayudarán entonces?...-Pregunto Sam, un poco más animada.

Gibby y Carly compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

-¿Cual es el plan?-pregunto Gibby.

Los cuatro rieron, todo estaba por comenzar. Ese solo era el comienzo, de una gran aventura, aunque en realidad, no todo sería bueno en ella, habría tropezones, dramas, así como risas y nuevos romances.

Y pensar que todo comenzó tan solo con una decepción amorosa.


	2. La Trampa

Capitulo 2: " La trampa "

Carly's POV

Tenía que ayudarlos, no, más bien sentía la necesidad absurda de hacerlo. Eran sus mejores amigos después de todo, pero ella nunca se había dejado llevar por eso. En realidad sí, bastaba con contar cinco segundos para que se rindiera ante sus caprichos, más en los de Sam, sobre todo en los de Sam.

Su papel en "La trampa" como la llamaban ellos, era muy sencilla. Eso decían ellos, porqué ella creía algo muy distinto.

-Me dieron lo más complicado de todo...-musito para si misma mientras se paraba frente a la entrada de su lugar favorito "Licuados Locos".

Dio un paso al frente, completamente decidida a entrar, pero justo cuando iba a empujar la puerta se detuvo, indecisa para lograr "Actos malvados" así era Carly Shay.

Empujo la puerta de la manera mas bruta que pudo, y así entrar de manera rápida y sin pensar, para no tener remordimiento. Busco con la mirada a un rubio conocido. Al identificarlo se sentó lo más cerca suyo que pudo.

Se había arreglado mucho más de lo normal. Su cabello azabache se encontraba liso y en perfecto estado, usaba una vestimenta muy parecida a la que Sam utilizó en su primera cita con Pete. Su rostro estaba bien maquillado y le sentaba de maravilla.

Se pavoneo.

Eso era lo que según Tasha, la odiosa novia de Gibby, haría que el cayera rendido a sus pies.

A ella no le gustaban esas cosas, bueno aunque le encantaba verse guapa frente al chico que le guste, ella no se realza, ni es creída, solo es ella misma.

Pero como la misma Sam dijo. El no le gustaba, era todo lo contrarío. Porqué si antes no le desagradaba, la posibilidad de verlo guapo, ahora estaba bajo cero. Pete, se había convertido en un mal ejemplo, y lo repudiaba.

Lo miro de reojo, tenía sus ojos fijos en ella. Tenía ganas de acercarse y abofetearlo, pero eso no iba de acuerdo al plan. Se levanto de su mesa tras tomar su bolso y se dirigió a la suya.

-¿Esta ocupado?-pregunto con su dulce y tierna voz de siempre.

-Para nada...-respondió con una sonrisa de placer en sus labios.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se sentó junto a él, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y lo miro fijamente.

-Creí que no me volverías a dirigir la palabra...-comento él, entre dientes, como apenado.

-¿Y porqué creíste eso, Pete?-murmuró con voz pícara, mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas al muchacho.

-Pues, ya debes saber... Lo que paso con Sam...-Y uso de nuevo ese tono, mirando a otro lado.

Carly dudo, a pesar de su comportamiento atrevido, él la ignoraba y parecía apenarse por él asunto de Sam, ¿Acaso el realmente la quería?, claro que todos cometen errores, quizá, solo quizá, el todavía sentía algo por su mejor amiga. Un momento...

¿Que estaba pensando?, si había sido tan cruel como para engañarla, podría fingir a la perfección, pues ella era su mejor amiga, quizá solo quería ganar puntos, volver con Sam, y seguir besuqueandose con cualquiera.

-Yo no tengo porqué enojarme...-improvisó-Yo no soy Sam, soy Carly, y tú siendo tan atractivo... Simplemente no podría molestame con un... chico como tú...-canturreó.

Pete la miro. Fija y profundamente. Arqueo una ceja, y luego miro el brazo de la castaña que permanecía sobre la mesa, en posición para ser tomado y alagado. ¿Era acaso eso una provocación?

-¿Que intentas Shay?-cuchicheó.

- "Es astuto"-pensó ella. Parecía haber captado el plan, de alguna manera, aunque ella no había sido obvia. Era muy lógico que el dudará. Y también se había preparado para ello.

-¿Yo?, ¡Nada!-le aseguró, ahora mirando el suelo-Pero debo admitir, que ahora que tú y Sam terminaron, no puedo evitar, intentar... Por lo menos gustarte-mintió mirando sus ojos fijamente.

-¿Me estas proponiendo algo?-le preguntó el, confundido.

-Por supuesto-mintió de la manera más astuta posible. Su inteligencia debía servirle de algo en momentos como esos.-Pete, por favor, dime que te gusto...-lo miro ferviente, y fingió un sonrojo, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Se sentía tan patética, como una perfecta ofrecida, no podía creer hasta que punto había llegado y se sentía terrible, pero seguramente sus esfuerzos valdrían la pena, si no, todo se vendría abajo.

-Shay...-dijo y miro el brazo de la castaña sobre el suyo.

-Llamame Carly-y fingió simpatía.

-Ah...-negó con la cabeza-. Escucha, eres muy amable...-comenzó con un tono inestable, quitando el brazo de Carly de sobre el suyo-Pero, yo todavía quiero a Sam...-le aseguró.- Y no sabes que tanto me duele ver, que ya me olvido.

Carly no parpadeo. Sonaba tan seguro, tan sincero.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Carly, y no pudo evitar sonar completamente incrédula.

-Como lo escuchaste.-dijo y se puso de pie-. Yo quiero a Sam, no me mal interpretes, eres bella y todo, pero para mi no hay nadie como Sam...

De nuevo ese tono de seguridad en su voz, todos esos movimientos, sus ojos, realmente decía la verdad, era eso, o como siempre ella estaba siendo demasiado buena.

Mentía. Eso no podía ser verdad, el no podía querer a Sam. ¡Por dios la había engañado!, ¿Quien creía que era ella?, ¿Una tonta?, claro que no, Carly Shay, podría ser demasiado buena, pero no una idiota.

-Y... supongo que esperas que te crea, ¿No es así?-pregunto la castaña desafiante, y también se puso de pie.

-Pues...-murmuró el.

-Escuchame Pete, No soy ninguna tonta, ¿Como me voy a creer yo ese cuento de que amas, o quieres a mi mejor amiga, si tú fuiste quien le hizo pedazos el corazón, quien la engaño y humillo?-formulo con rapidez.

-Pues no creo haberle roto el corazón, pues ya anda por toda la escuela del brazo, de ese estúpido Benson, ¿O no?-escupió con amargura.

-Eres un... tonto Pete-exclamó ella.

-Y tú no entiendes nada Shay, no puedes saberlo todo, ¿Okay?...-la retó.-Y sabes que...-musito el sacando de su billetera efectivo-Piensa lo que quieras, yo ya te deje en claro, que contigo no quiero nada...-coloco el dinero sobre la mesa y se fue.

Dejando sola a una muy furiosa Carly Shay.

Sam POV

Caminaba por las calles de Seattle, con tranquilidad y pereza como siempre, con las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos y su mirada fija en las calles.

Toda la escuela estaba hablando sobre ella y Freddie, sobre Pete... Sobre una gran mentira.

Le repugnaba pensar en eso. Porqué eso era lo que realmente era, una farsa, una malgastada mentira, porqué por más que ella deseará que fuera verdad, la realidad era otra; Freddie estaba enamorado de Carly, y lo había estado por tanto tiempo, que era probable que siempre fuera así.

Aunque Freddie y Carly lo creyeran, a ella no le importaba realmente la supuesta venganza para con Pete. El la había herido, sí. Pero estaba acostumbrada.

Ya era algo normal para ella perder todo lo que alguna vez tuvo entre sus manos, porqué ella no era Carly, no era tan bonita como ella, no era simpática y dulce, no era demasiado buena, ella simplemente no era... la chica que cualquiera desea. Ella era Samantha Puckett, la chica ruda, grosera, agresiva, impulsiva, salvaje, explosiva, energética, dormilona y poco atractiva, esa era ella, pero ya se había resignado.

Porqué por mucho que tratará de aparentar, no todo estaba bien. Y algunas veces deseaba con toda su alma poder odia a Carly, pero no podía, pues ella también comprendía que era lo que los demás querían de ella, lo que ven en ella, y no podía odiarla, porqué también la quería.

¿Como odiar a una persona que ha hecho tanto por ti?, una persona a la que realmente quieres.

No puedes. Esa era la respuesta que al fin había encontrado a su pregunta. Una batalla se llevaba acabo en su interior, cada vez que Freddie miraba con esos ojos llenos de amor a su mejor amiga. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

¿Desde cuando había empezado a cometer tantos errores?

Su vida nunca había sido la de una chica normal, su madre había estado numerosas veces en prisión, en terapias, y... aunque actualmente intentaba recuperarse de su mala vida, nunca había hecho lo que una madre debe hacer por su hija.

Su hermana gemela, siempre fue tan perfecta, todo lo que ella no lograba ser, pero aún así, la quería mucho, y ambas lograban llevarse muy bien, aunque la idea de que ella volviera a vivir con ellas, no le convencía del todo.

Su mejor amiga... bueno.

Y su mejor amigo, Freddie Benson, ella siempre lo molestaba, física y mentalmente. Pero lo hacía para estar cerca de el. Porqué realmente lo quería, el era el chico por el que por primera vez sintió algo. Antes y después de aquel estúpido beso. Ella lo amaba. Pero después de ese beso, todo se volvió más confuso.

Pero por más que ella lo amará. El amaba a otra, y no a cualquiera, si no a Carly. Y se había resignado a que eso, era solo un estúpido amor no correspondido.

Y sobre Pete, ya le parecía realmente raro que el, hubiera querido salir con ella, siendo tal y como ella es. Por eso, comprendía que el quisiera estar con otra, y Wendy por lo menos era más femenina que ella. Pero aún así eso no lo justificaba. Había sido vil y cruel, y eso no tenía perdón.

De Samantha Puckett, nadie se burla. Y él no sería la excepción.

* * *

-¿QUE?-gritaron al mismo tiempo la rubia y el castaño.

Se encontraban en el departamento de Carly, al cual habían acudido en busca de buenas noticias, pero era todo lo contrarío.

Carly acababa de contarles lo mal que había salido todo.

-No puede ser así...-murmuró Sam.

Su animo que hasta ahora había subido un muy buen porcentaje a causa del buen clima, por así decirlo, ahora se encontraba de nuevo por los suelos.

Y eso era lógico, completamente normal. Porqué enterarse de que tienes un novio por el que realmente sientes algo te engaña, entonces tu decides ponerle una trampa, hacerlo sufrir, pero resulta que en la primera etapa de la susodicha trampa el le asegura a tu mejor amiga que te ama.

Era completamente absurdo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamo Freddie desde aun lado de Sam.-Y espero que no te hayas atrevido a creerle Carlotha Shay-se atrevió a inquirir-. Uno no engaña a quien ama, uno solo lo sujeta para no soltarlo...

-Pues disculpame señorito experto...-dijo Carly con el entrecejo fruncido.- ¿Que querías que hiciera?, ¿Que hiciera más escándalo del ya hecho, en "Licuados Locos" y que todo el mundo me considerara una loca-maniatíca?-gritó molesta, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cien.

-Pues...

Freddie se quedo sin habla. Carly tenía tanta razón.

-¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme "Carlotha Shay"!-advirtió furiosa la azabache.

El cuadro era realmente aterrador, se encontraban reunidos, Carly, Sam, Freddie y Gibby.

Carly sentada en la mesa completamente abrumada, Sam y Freddie en la sala, uno pensando y la otra en su propio mundo de provabilidades, mientras que Gibby trataba de animarlos.

-Tranquilos, puede que nos hayamos salido un poco del plan... pero...

Gibby no pudo completar su frase.

-¡UN POCO!-gritó Sam-. ¡¿Un poco, dices?-gritó de nuevo.

El gordito se estremeció.

-Deja terminar a Gibby, Sam...-pidió Carly, con un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos-. Gibby, por favor...

-Vale-asintió el aludido-. Como les explicaba que podemos cambiar el plan, ahora sabemos que supuestamente; Pete te ama Sam-Todos lo miraron interesados-. Así que podemos utilizar eso, ya toda la escuela cree que Sam y Freddie están saliendo... por lo tanto deben seguir haciendolo, pues por lo que Carly dijo, creo que ese Pete ira tras Sam...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Carly. Se sentía muy orgullosa de Gibby, de su Gibby.

La verdad era que, a pesar de su alocada forma de ser, Carly le había tomado muchísimo cariño a ese Gibby. Pero últimamente, se preocupaba, por estar sintiendo algo más...

Lo celaba demasíado, y realmente odiaba a Tasha, aunque antes no le caía mal...

Quería estar cerca suyo, eso la hacía feliz.

Gibby por su parte siempre había sentido algo muy fuerte por la castaña, aunque aún así quería a Tasha, últimamente ella casi no lo veía y era una chica muy fría.

El muchacho termino de recitar el nuevo y renovado plan.

-¡Vaya Gibby!-aplaudió sam al aludido-. Hasta que pensaste.

-Sam...-regañó Carly.

-Pues bien...-dijo Freddie ya en pie.- ¡A trabajar!-dijo animado.

Todo parecía ya un poco más claro...

* * *

-Hola Pete...-saludo Sam con una actitud aparentemente muy común-, ¿Como estas?.

En el rostro del aludido se dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Samantha, yo, ahora bien...-respondió.

Realmente Sam había sido muy valiente, se había tenido que acercar a Pete frente a todo el equipo de Soccer, al cual el estaba inscrito.

Su actitud debía ser tranquila, como la Samantha Puckett de siempre, pero eso para ella, sobre todo en esos momentos era muy díficil.

-Pero ¿Que hay de ti?... Escuche que tú y Benson...-escupió con amargura.

-Ah, eso...-se hizo la indiferente para luego encogerse de hombros-. Sip...

-Que repentino...-murmuró.- Que casualidad.

-Nah, lo nuestro es grande...-comento sin pensarlo.- Pero me temo que estas en lo incorrecto, Mi querido, Pete. -el aludido arqueo una ceja- Gracias a ti he podido entender que... No existen las casualidades, Solo lo inevitable...

-¿Gracias a mi?-pregunto indesiso.

La rubia solo asintió.- Al principio creí que por mi mala suerte te había visto besarte con Wendy, que fue una horrible casualidad... Pero ahora comprendo que era inevitable, que de cualquier modo me enteraría, y todo pasa por alguna razón-volvió a encojerse de hombros con indiferencia-Gracias a ti, me di cuenta a quien amo realmente...

Eso realmente ella no lo había planeado, fluyo de su mente sin necesidad de pensarlo, la verdad siempre salía a flote en el momento menos esperado.

Por Pete sentía coraje, pero a la vez se sentía aliviada. Aliviada de a verse dado cuenta de cuanto quería a Freddie realmente y agradecida, porqué gracias a el este se preocupaba más por ella y siempre estaba a su lado.

-Samantha, creo que debemos hablar, yo la verdad, me siento muy mal...-comenzó.

Sam esperaba un milagro, realmente quería evitar que Pete y ella tuvieran "esa conversación", no quería escuchar sus ridículos pretextos. Ni locuras.

Cerro sus ojos con discreción, pretendiendo desaparecer, aún si sabía que era inútil, nada perdía con soñar.

Y como un ángel caído del mismo cielo. Así le llego Freddie.

-¿Sam?-preguntó el castaño con cierta incredulidad, pues no creía que ella hubiera puesto en acción el plan tan pronto.

-Fredoo...-Pero se tapo la boca antes de que por esta saliera un insulto que el mismo Pete pudiera escuchar-. Freddie, Cariño.-se corrigió,

-¿Que haces con este?-preguntó con cierta brusquedad, mirando al rubio con recelo, mientras tomaba a Sam por la cintura y la rodeaba.

Pete correspondió su mirada de la misma manera, con repugnancia.

Sam pudo haberse muerto de la risa al ver la escena, pues podría jurar que vio un par de centellas salir de las frentes de ambos y chocar en el espacio que los separaba, como dos rivales que casi comienzan un duelo por amor. Pero la detuvo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Solo conversaba, amor...-dijo sonriente la rubia. Acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

-¿Que sucede, Benson?...-lo retó Pete-. ¿Tienes tanta inseguridad de ti mismo, que temes que te quite a... "Tu chica"?-preguntó burlón.

-Callate, Pete.-Escupió Freddie, molesto-. No tengo miedo, y menos de perderla ante alguien como tú.-sentenció.

De pronto Sam se sintió pequeña, como una indefensa ratona en medio de una jungla, en la cual dos furiosos Leones combatían a muerte.

Aunque ellos solo se atacaban verbalmente. Era obvio que Pete sabía lo que hacía, y le preocupaba Freddie.

-¿Alguien como yo?-cuestiono el rubio entre risas-. Fíjate lo que dices, Benson. Entre tú y yo, solo yo soy capaz de ganar... Yo, bueno, no hace falta decir lo que soy, y tu eres solo un ñoño, un bobo...-se bufo.

Sam apretó la camisa de Freddie por su espalda, se estaba enfadando, y si lograba enfadarla lo suficiente, arruinaría todo.

El solo apretó su mano, para tranquilizarla.

-Seré lo que tu quieras Pete.-dijo un sonriente Freddie-. Pero esta claro que ella me prefiere a mi...-declaro triunfante.

Sam se sentía orgullosa de él. De su freddie.

Pete solo apretó los dientes. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía ganar sin herir a Sam y eso haría que la perdiera para siempre.

Freddie por su parte sonrió victorioso y se dirigió hacia Sam.

-Vale Sam, esta claro que este no tiene nada más que decir...-dijo alegre el castaño-. Mejor vamonos...

La rubia se rió junto con el ante su buen triunfo y bien adaptada etapa del plan y ambos se dieron la vuelta para luego comenzar a caminar. Y casi al doblar sobre el pasillo escucharon la voz de un furioso Pete.

-¡Podrás haber ganado una batalla, Benson!, ¡Pero NO la guerra!.

Freddie solo asintió aceptando el reto y desapareció con Sam al doblar la esquina.

-Quizá tenga razón...-murmuró cuando casi llegan a clase de Quimica.

-¿Acaso tienes miendo, Freddook?-preguntó entre burlona y sería la rubia.

-No tego ninguna duda, esto saldrá perfecto, demonio con caireles de oro.

Y le sonrió, solo como el sabía hacerlo, con esa sonrisa que solo sabía iluminar el día de Samantha Puckett, incluso si el no lo sabía, era su salvación.

La rubia se aferro al hombro del muchacho y sin que el pudiera darse cuenta susurró.

-Ese es mi Freddie...

**HOLAAAAAAA!**

**Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado TANTO. Lo que pasa es que estaba de vacaciones, y luego entre a la escuela y entre una cosa y otra, waaaah!**

**Muchísimas Gracias a TODOS por sus Reviews, LOS AMO!**

**Ustedes son lo que me inspira a seguir! Arigato!**

**Besos.**

**Sweet Knight~**


	3. Pete

**Declaimer: NADA de lo que puedas reconocer aquí me pertenece. Atribuyan me tan solo la escritura, tanto si es buena como si no. **

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANSA. LEAN EL "N/A" :) **

**Capitulo 3: ** _"Pete..."_

.

.

.

_Hipocresía_. Esa era otra de las muchas palabras que no entraban en el vocabulario de Samantha Puckett.

Jamás había siquiera pasado por su mente ser Hipócrita. Y jamás lo había sido, siempre decía lo que pensaba y lo que mejor le venía. Sin embargo, en ciertas situaciones que te trae la vida.

_A veces no quedaba más remedio._

Ahora estaba en un enorme lió. Oh, claro que sí. Jugaba a ser novia de Freddie, supuesta mente dispuesta a vengarse de Pete que en realidad no significaba nada ya para ella, no era más que un recuerdo abrumador.

Algo que le recordaba quien era ella.

No bonita, no dulce ni simplona.

Sí agresiva, si impulsiva y sobre todo glotona.

Pero eso lo hacía ella misma, y no quería cambiarlo. _Ella no era como las demás_. Y no quería comportarse como una idiota frente al chico que más ama.

Fue falsa en un principio con su ex- novio, quizá eso hizo que el la dejará de amar. La verdad es que aún no tiene idea de que hizo tan mal. Pero no le pesa.

_Sam es Sam_. Y no hay nada, nada que lo pueda cambiar.

Si tan solo ella pudiera saber, o percatarse de que aquel chico _nerd_. sí. Su mejor amigo, no quiere cambiar nada de ella.

Absolutamente nada. Porqué siendo solo Sam. Lo cautiva por completo.

**Freddie's POV.**

La mente de Freddie esta hecha un caos.

No sabe que es lo que siente exactamente, de lo que esta completamente seguro es de que no siente lo mismo por Carly.

Cada vez que toma la mano de cierta rubia, siente que puede subir y bajar en una nube.

Suena cursi. Sí. Muy cursi. Horriblemente Cursi.

Sin embargo es lo que siente. Cuando se abraza a su cintura, se olvida del tiempo. Y siente que en sus manos puede encontrar el mismo universo.

Cada vez que la mira, se percata de lo hermosa que es.

Y sus ojos cada vez le parecen más bellos.

Samantha lo esta enamorando, sin darse cuenta.

_¡Oh pobre de él! ¡Si ella se enterará! Seguro le rompería un brazo._

Lo cierto es que esta aterrado. No sabe que pensar, quizá un día de estos en la fase final del plan tendrá que besarla. No es que no lo desee, al contrarío, viene queriendo hacerlo desde que se percato lo deliciosos que se veían esos labios carmesí. Lo que le aterra es lo que vendrá después.

Porqué si bien la quiere demás. Después de ese nuevo beso, acabara enamorado. Y aún no olvida lo deliciosos que habían sido, en ese beso tan corto, tan poco profundo, tan silencioso y tan irreal.

Si volviera a juntar sus labios con los suyos. Ni que pensar.

Y le teme a eso. Le teme al rechazo. Le teme a la perdida.

Teme que ella no le corresponda.

Para el no hay más. No le cambiaría nada. Viene siendo perfecta.

Pero si ella no se da cuenta, y el no puede decirlo, ¿Quien lo hará?

_Nadie_. Nadie lo hará.

**Pete's POV**

Era guapo y divertido; Lo que todas quieren. Su nombre era Pete.

Podía tener a cualquiera que el quisiera con tan solo pedirlo, y eso lo había comprobado recientemente. Incluso el mismo se sentía cambiado, desde que entro al equipo de Soccer, sus amigos, ellos... lo habían hecho cambiar.

Se levanto de su cama, en la cuál había permanecido recostado hasta ahora, y se dirigió a la ventana, no se había dado cuenta, que tan cruel había podido ser, hasta que vio en los ojos de Sam, la cruda verdad.

El la amaba. Así había sido. Pero ya no más.

Cuando la conoció, ella solo era su 'cuate', su ayuda y refuerzo en las peleas, pero con el paso de los días ella le demostró que también podía ser femenina, aunque a fin de cuentas, ella seguía siendo Samantha Puckett, el había quedado atado a ella.

Lo suyo funcionaba, porqué el no pedía demasiado, anteriormente, al que llamamos 'Pete' había sido: Cariñoso, simpático, alegre, divertido, guapo, deseado, inteligente y deportivo. Y ellos realmente funcionaban como pareja. El problema era que ese 'Pete' ya no existía más.

Había comprobado que lo que dicen a veces es cierto. Eres como los que te rodean.

Antes... El estaba rodeado de personas como él. Pero después todo cambió, las personas que ahora lo rodeaban, eran egócentricas, creídas, con sentimientos de superioridad, y burla.

Pero aún así, Sam era Sam... Y lo llenaba de culpa saber... que le había causado algún daño.

[Flash Back]

-Yo puedo conseguir a quien quiera, cuando quiera...-se realzo un muchacho corpulento y bastante atractivo.

Hubo risas esparcidas por todo el lugar. Eran aproximadamente cinco muchachos, todos bien parecidos y ejercitados, se encontraban en su lugar favorito 'Licuados Locos', mientras bebían y comían, no podían evitar conversar.

Pero habían llegado al tema, 'Escencíal'.

Las chicas.

Un tabu para muchos, pero una diversión para otros. En el caso de los chicos del equipo de soccer, la segunda opción.

-Calmate Rick, no podrías engañar a tu noviecita Cindy...-lo reto uno de ellos.

El moreno que se había pavoneado anteriormente, cambio su expresión.

-Claro que si, el único que no podría jugar con su novia aquí es Pete, y eso todos lo sabemos...

Todos se rieron del muchacho rubio que permanecía al extremo de la picuda mesa morada. Los miro con sus orbes oscuros y frunció la boca.

Como odiaba que por ser el nuevo del equipo siempre lo usaran como blanco perfecto. Pero si quería seguir en el equipo, era un obstaculo que debía superar.

Tomo valor, y sonrió de medio lado. Pero los nervios lo dominaron cuando uno de sus compañeros se acerco a el.

-Sí puede... Lo apoyo, aun si Sam le rompiera la pierna después...-todos rieron ante el comentario.

Pero el frunció el entrecejo.

-Sam no es así...-la defendió.

Todos cesaron las risas y lo miraron con interés.

-Tomalo como una prueba Pete...-dijo con aparente desinterés el capitán de los chicos ahí reunidos-Claro, si es que realmente quieres ser parte de nosotros.-sentenció.

Todos lo miraron. Todo en su interior sufría una batalla.

Esas palabras le habían atravesado el corazón, ¿Porqué las personas siempre tenían que pedir algo a cambio?... Era la ley del intercambio equivalente.

¿Pero que valía más?...

"Ella..."

Pensó inmediatamente. Pero... realmente quería una beca deportiva...

-Lo siento, Sam...

Esas fueron las palabras que murmuró ante Wendy aquel día, en aquel momento, cuando Samantha Puckett los observo besarse.

[Fin del Flash Back]

Pero ahora, estaba dolido, dolido porqué ella lo olvido tan rápido, tan fácil. Y por Benson.

Tenía claro que ellos nunca volverían a estar juntos, pues el ya no la quería de esa manera, pero ella que le proclamaba amor diariamente, ¿lo olvido así de fácil?.

Las mujeres dicen que hay un determinado numero de lágrimas por hombre. Quizá ella lloró todas las suyas, y en ese momento lo olvido. Lo olvido y se dio cuenta de que Freddie Benson siempre estuvo ahí.

Se dio cuenta de porqué Pete lo odiaba tanto, descubrió la forma en que el la miraba, descubrió que el sentía algo por ella... Se dio cuenta de lo que el tanto temía.

Ella realmente había descubierto que existía.

Pero el era Pete... Y no iba a perder tan fácilmente. Esa era su guerra con Fredward Benson, y no quería, no debía, perderla.

Pudo escuchar el golpeteo de la puerta principal, bajo su vista por la ventana hasta la planta baja, y ahí estaba ella...

Era alta, y muy guapa. Con su cabello castaño alborotado que la hacía ver tan atractiva. Un vestido azul y corto como siempre.

El rubio dio un suspiro y se puso de pie. Con rapidez tomo un abrigo.

Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras de madera hasta la planta baja mientras se colocaba el abrigo de cuero, al llegar al primer piso se miro al espejo, tan guapo como últimamente, se encogió de hombros y se resigno a abrir la puerta.

-Tasha...-la saludo.

-Pete...-correspondió.

La invito a pasar. Y ambos se dirigieron a la hermosa y probablemente muy cara Sala de estar.

-Te tengo muy buenas noticias, que debes compensarme, mi querido Pete...-anunció ella dejándose caer en el sofá de cuero con estilo y delicadeza.

Era bella, y el lo tenía en cuenta, pero... ¿Acaso la belleza supera la personalidad?

Mentirosa y arrastrada. Así era Tasha.

-Dime...-la invito a proseguir, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-El tonto de Gibby cree ciegamente en mi... -anunció burlona-. Y la última vez me contó que sus amigos tienen un plan para 'destruirte'... Así que es mi deber advertirte que, te mantengas alejado de Carly Shay y compañía.-y sonrió de la manera más cínica que pudo.

Eso el ya lo sabía. Porqué aún si había cambiado, seguía siendo inteligente. Era obvio que planearán vengarse de el, pues realmente se lo merecía, pero su orgullo era tan grande que jamás lo permitiría.

-Mi recompensa...-pidió ella.

Se acerco a el y le robo un beso.

El Solo cerro sus ojos sin más. Y correspondió.

Porqué aún si ella era más atractiva, si tuviera que elegir. Prefería los besos de Samantha.

**Sam's POV.**

Estaba completamente arropada, el maldito frío era demasiado insoportable. Y aún así iba a la escuela.

-¿Porqué tenemos que entrar tan temprano a la escuela? -dijo e hizo un puchero.- ¡Sería mejor entrar al medio día!

Carly a su lado la miro sonriente.- ¿Y salir a las doce y cinco?

-¡Tú si que me entiendes! -le espetó la rubia con felicidad.- ¿Que habrá para almorzar? ¡Quiero tocino!

-¡Sam! -su Azabache amiga fruncía el entrecejo, de pronto la silencio- ¿Recuerdas el plan? ¡Debemos demostrarle a Pete de lo que se pierde!

La chica con caireles de oro se quedo pensativa.- ¿Y no podemos hacerlo siendo yo misma?

-¡Sam! ¡Tu eres maravillosa! -saltó la chica, y le tomo las manos.- Pero eso el no puede verlo.

De pronto, cuando llegaron a sus casilleros se encontraron con cierto chico galante, de cabellos rubios y desordenados como siempre y ojos profundos. Penetrantes.

-Samantha... -la saludó.

-Pete... -respondió ella, solo por inercia.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar. -solicito, de manera cordial.

Sostenía la mochila colgada de un brazo, la camisa un poco desabotonada, y unos jeans. Se veía guapo. Cualquiera que no fuera Sam se tiraría ante el. _Humillándos_e incluso.

Pero como cosa que ya era obvia. La_ Humillación_ es una palabra que tampoco cabe en el vocabulario de Samantha Puckett. Y no daría absolutamente nada por volver con el.

-¿Otra vez? -le espetó fastidiada. Y se cruzo de brazos.

El sweter ajustado que traía le sentaba de maravilla con aquella clase de gestos.

El Rojo le resultaba perfecto. Combinaba con su tono de piel, y hacía resaltar sus ojos. Además con el cabello recogido en una coleta de manera inusual, la hacía lucir mucho más bonita. Aunque esas eran cosas que él ya sabía.

Todos sus recovecos se los sabía. La conocía al derecho y al revés. O al menos eso creía.

El solo asintió, aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Así que ella no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de hombros y seguirlo, no fueron muy lejos.

De hecho se sentaron en la banca que estaba cerca de la entrada. Pareciera que él tramase algo.

-¿Y bien?

Sam no estaba en sus días de buen Humor precisamente. Pero de eso el ya se había percatado.

-Te quiero Sam. Y lo único que quiero es que me perdones. Quiero volver contigo.

Inesperadas palabras.

-Lo que sea Pete. Ella no quiere.

Una nueva voz se unió a su conversación. Era la ahora mucho más masculina voz de su novio. Freddie, que venía como caído del cielo a salvarla.

-¿Ahora te metes en conversaciones ajenas_ Fredidiota?_ -siseó el rubio y arrugó la nariz.

-Solo me meto donde me llaman; _Petestúpido_. -siseó el castaño y entre cerró los ojos.

-¿Que has dicho? -le espetó el rubio hablando de la misma manera, amenazante.

Sam no podía creer lo que tenía en frente. ¿Dos hombres peleando por ella? ¡Ja! Eso era algo que jamás se había imaginado ver. Siquiera había pasado por su mente. Aunque quizá ninguno fuera sincero.

-Entiende que ella ahora es mía. -exclamó Freddie con fuerzas de solo el sabría donde y le extendió la mano a la rubia.

Inmediatamente Sam la tomó. - No durará. -aseguró Pete.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso, Pete? -habló Freddie.

Sam volvió a sujetarle la camisa, brindándole su apoyo. El le respondió apretando su mano, haciéndole saber que lo entendía.

-¡Admite que no te comparás conmigo!

-¡Basta!-esta vez fue Sam la que habló. Estaba arta de callarse- Pete, Freddie es mucho más de lo que tú podrías ser algún día. ¡Y se que tú piensas que yo soy diferente por eso es que estás atrás de mí! ¡Pero no he cambiado en nada! ¡Sigo siendo bruta, tragona! ¡Una idiota! -exclamó, molesta. Sus ojos iban enrojeciendo, y temblaba.

Freddie lo notó y se apresuro a pasar su brazo por detrás del cuello. Y la abrazó con fuerza.- Sam...-musitó.

-No, no creo que hayas cambiado y aún así quiero recu...

En ese momento sucedieron muchas cosas.

La palabra bofetada tampoco figuraba entre el vocabulario de Samantha Puckett. Y aún así, la aplicaba.

Lo había golpeado. Oh sí. Y por primera vez en su vida había sido horrible y no tan bruto.

Era extraño, porqué estaba llorando. No lo entendía.

Pete estaba sorprendido jamás imagino eso. Era estúpido, una chica no le hacía eso a el. Así que le reclamó. Ella le respondió se gritaron y al final ella le espetó que no quería volver a saber de él.

Con el rabo entre las patas, Pete se marchó. Ya no había nada que fingir. Ella no quería nada suyo.

Se largaba.

Ahora a Freddie le tocaba consolarla, adorarla.

De nuevo acurrucada entre sus brazos ella se sentía idiota. Pero a la vez, feliz. Porqué nadie lograba cautivarla más que las palabras consoladoras de su Freddie.

-Te quiero... No. Te amo. -pesó ella.

Ahora lo único que le esperaba, era hacérselo saber.

Era Complicado, y resultaba que esa palabra figuraba demasiado en su vocabulario.

**N/A: **

_¡HOLA MUNDO!_

_:/) disculpen la demorá. La pagina no miente; llevo desde Julio del año pasado, aunque a finales no importa. Aquí les traigo la continuación, que si no publicaba era por falta de inspiración._

_Pero no se preocupen me deshice de Pete. Ahora solo falta la mejor parte. Así que no durará mucho._

_DISCULPENME ENSERIO!_

_Y muchas gracias a TODOS por sus Reviews! Los Adoro._

_Un besote._

_¡Se agradecen los Reviews!_

_Mitche~_


	4. Oh no Se Aproxima un Problema

**Capitulo 3:** _"Oh no. Se aproxima un problema."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y volvía a encontrarse caminando por las lluviosas calles de Seattle, recordando como todo había comenzado hacía apenas un mes y ahora temía que todo se acabará. Porqué al fin había dejado a Pete, y su mayor temor en aquellos momentos era que ya no había razones para fingir.

No tenía más motivos para seguir con la farsa de que ella y Freddie eran muy felices juntos.

Y ahora se dirigía a Bushwell, para ver a Carly, Freddie y Gibby, y celebrar por su triunfo, pues ahora Pete si que sabía de lo que se perdía, y aún así tenía bien claro que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con ella. Claro, ahora Sam no sabía que pensar sobre el, y tampoco quería saber nada suyo, al menos por el momento...

Llevaba una blusa roja ajustada, y una chaqueta negra encima, con unos jeans y unas botas.

Se adentro lo más rápido que pudo en el edificio, y lo le importo arruinar el piso de Lewbert que le grito un millón de cosas, que por supuesto ella ignoro y pronto estuvo reunida con sus amigos.

-¡Sam! ¿Porqué estás tan mojada? -exclamo Carly con preocupación, y fue a su encuentro.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y se sacudió el cabello alocadamente – Sabes que odio los paraguas. -renegó y la azabache se cruzo de brazos. -No me compraré uno...

-¿que hay del que te di por tu cumpleaños?

-Lo vendí... -espetó simplemente. Y Carly sonrió -No tienes remedió.- dijo.

Freddie que esa noche lucía particularmente apuesto apareció frente a ella y le ofreció una toalla. - Secate, o te enfermarás... -le recomendó y a Sam le pareció extraño que titubeara.

Y al momento de intentar tomar la toalla, sus manos se rozaron, y a Sam se le subieron los colores al rostro, se sonrojo tan violentamente, que instantaneamente bajo la mirada, para tratar de ocultar aquello de sus amigos.

¡Vamos! Samantha Puckett no se sonroja... ¡La vergüenza es algo que no figura en su vocabulario!

-¿ocurre algo Sam? - esta vez fue Gibby el que habló.

-No, nada... -Fingió la chica, y se llevo la toalla, que por cierto era purpura a la cabeza para secarse el cabello y aprovechar para desaparecer su roja cara por un instante.

Y aunque la realidad fuera otra, el hecho de aceptarlo frente a todos, era un lujo que no quería darse, al menos por ahora. Se quito la toalla de la cabeza y sonrió falsamente. Freddie la miro de una manera extraña y Carly sonreía.

-¡Vamos! Preparé mis tacos especiales para celebrar... -anunció y todos se reunieron en la mesa.

-Y Spencer, ¿Donde está? -Pregunto Gibby tomando asiento.

-Salió con calceto, se quedará a dormir haya... -respondió y le dedico una sonrisa de lo más amplia, que hasta a Sam asustó.

La rubia la miro con los ojos como platos, y al mirarla, Carly se puso toda roja. Aquello a la chica Puckett la dejo bastante sorprendida, no lo suficiente porque ya se lo suponía pero aún así...

-Tasha, no va a poder venir...-anunció Gibby con un toque de tristeza impregnado en la voz, guardando su telefono celular en el bolsillo.

La sonrisa del rostro de Carly se borro. Parecía que escuchar aquel nombre la devolvía a la realidad.

-Olvida a esa loca modelito, es de lo más fría y no me agrada para nada... -comentó Sam como si nada y se sentó ansiosa por comer- ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Por lo menos comamos porque no considero que haya nada que celebrar!

-¿de que hablas Sam? ¡Hay mucho que Celebrar!-exclamó Carly, un poco más recuperada.

-Nop... No lo creo.

-¿Acaso me dirás que...

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Estoy feliz de haberme desecho de el!

-¿entonces?...-le espetó impaciente por una respuesta Carly.

-Nada... -se negó a sincerarse la muchacha.

Y así pasarón un buen rato comiendo aquel Spagettie especial. Sam, permaneció tratando de parecer de lo más normal posible, actuando como Samantha, siendo como Samantha.

-¡Aaaah! -bufó la demonio de caireles de oro- sigo con hambre... ¡Gibby hazme un Sandwich de Jamon doble!

Gibby la miro con recelo -¿Me viste cara de sirviente?

-Si.

-Esta bien... -se resigno el gordito. Y se fue ha hacer el Sandwich.

-Carly... -la llamó Freddie desde el sofá en donde permanecía recostado navegando en su laptop,-Sam, Gibby, mejor vengan aquí...

Y los chicos inmediatamente fueron a ver que sucedía.

Freddie se incorporó rapidamente para que todos pudieran observarlo mejor.

-¿Recuerdan que puse el anunció para ver quien podría ser nuestro ayudante en iCarly? -dijo y los miró.

-Aja. -Asintió Carly y lo invitó a seguir.

-Un chico me mando solicitud, y resulta que es de aquí de Seattle, asiste a la misma escuela que nosotros, es de nuestra edad. ¡incluso puede que hayamos compartido clases! -exclamó el muchacho.

-¡Es perfecto! -vitoreo Carly. -¿Cómo se llama?, Quizá lo conozcamos...

-Mmm... - Freddie hizo unos arreglos en su Laptop y luego indico – Brad, solo ha puesto eso...

Y volteó a mirar a sus amigos. -¿Ustedes que piensan? -cuestionó Gibby. Y todos miraron a Sam que hizo un ruido extraño.

-Brad... -musitó- Me suena conocido. ¿tiene alguna foto o algo ?

Freddie, con el ceño fruncido buscó en su computadora.- No...

-¡Ah! Entonces debe ser cosa mía.

-¡Lo que sea! -exclamó Carly emocionada. -¡Es perfecto!

-Le haré una cita... Será Mañana mismo -Dijo el muchacho sin dejar de escribir en su super computadora.

.

.

.

Estaban todos en el estudio de iCarly, sentados en una mesa tipo 'Jurado', esperando a los susodichos candidatos a ser "Ayudantes del Show". Gibby estaba junto a Carly charlando de manera animada. Luego estaban Sam y Freddie, discutiendo; todo parecía ir volviendo a la normalidad.

-¡Calla Fredalupe! ¡Entiende que el jamón siempre será mucho más delicioso que tus estúpidos trozos de queso! -espetó, con el ceño fruncido, completamente dispuesta a defender al amor de su vida.

-¡Pero Sam...!

El muchacho no pudo completar su frase. -¡Callate antes de que te rompa un hueso, Benson! -sentenció amenazante. Y entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Sam! -exclamó Carly.

-¿¡Que! -espetó la demonio con caireles de oro sin dejar de mirar al castaño.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Todos la miraron con curiosidad, de no ser por aquel llamado era probable que un accidente, por así decirlo, ocurriera ahí mismo.

-¡Pasa! -dijo sonriente Carly, tratando de controlar la situación.

Un chico alto y de cabellos rubios oscuros atravesó la puerta. Con un rostro algo consternado, se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de sus Jeans. -¿Disculpen, aquí es la audición?

-¡Claro! -respondió la azabache, bastante sorprendida por el buen aspecto de uno de sus candidatos, pues, supuso también que la mayoría de los jueces ahí presentes pensaban que se tratarían de nada más que puros, "ñoños"; como Sam los llamaba.

-Tal vez, llegue demasiado temprano... -le hecho una mirada furtiva a Sam y retrocedió. - Volveré en un rato y...

-¡NO! -exclamaron la azabache y el castaño al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya decía yo que de algún lado me eras familiar! -exclamó Sam al mismo tiempo que los otros dos.

El muchacho rió. Freddie y Carly la miraron con consternación. - ¿Que dices? -de nuevo hablarón al mismo tiempo y se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sam, no dejo pasar aquel detalle. Comúnmente aquello solo le sucedía a ella y al ñoño ese, ¿Acaso ahora Carly intentaba copiarle?. Bufó y se volvió de nuevo hacía el chico.

-Brad. ¿Cierto? -inquirió con desganó y se dejo caer en la silla.

El muchacho asintió. Y Gibby sonrió - ¡Nuestro mejor postor! -exclamó por primera vez esa tarde.

-¿Lo soy? -se sorprendió el chico.

-Mmm -Sam lo pensó por un momento. - De hecho estas dentro ya...

-¡Wow!-exclamó, y el resto del equipo miro extrañado a Sam.- ¿Sin hacer nada?

-... No había terminado. -señaló y el muchacho se calló- Solo si traes esos deliciosos dulces que llevas siempre a clase. ¡Y prometes alimentarme con ellos de ahora en adelante!

-Oh, no es ningún problema. -le aseguró el con una sonrisa.

Freddie los miraba, algo en el pecho le decía que esto no podría salir bien. Al menos no para él. - Pero Sam... -intentó protestar.

-¡Nada Fredalupe! ¿Que no escuchas que me dará Dulces?

Freddie buscó con la mirada el apoyo de Carly, que se encogió de hombros. - A mi me parece, y como dijo Gibby que es el mejor postor, cancela las entrevistas. Encontramos a nuestro chico -celebró.

Samantha se acerco a Brad y le exigió uno de aquellos supuesta mente deliciosos caramelos. - ¡Oh dios! ¡Eres el rey del dulce! -murmuró extasiada, y el muchacho se sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias... -espetó. -Será un placer hacerte estos caramelos... Digo, serás como la reina Puckett.

¡Oh No! ¡Eso si que no!_ ¿ "Reina Puckett"? _¿Quien se creía que era ese tipo? ¡Ella era la Princesa Puckett! _¡Su princesa Puckett!_. Pensamientos asesinos por primera vez recorrían su mente. Observó como sam sonreía, aún complacida por el sabor de aquellos caramelos. Como idiotizada. ¿Que? ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado con lo de Pete así le pagaba ella? ¡Pero que estaba pensando!

Negó con la cabeza violentamente, ganándose la atención de todos ahí.

-¿Que tienes Fredalupe?

El aludido frunció el entrecejo. -Nada...

Ah, esas mentiras... Crudas mentiras.

.

.

.

Freddie, aún consternado por lo sucedido el sábado pasado se encontraba metiendo un par de cuadernos en su casillero.

-Buenos Días, Benson... -lo saludó una voz masculina conocida.

-Ah, Hola Brad.

El aludido se recargo contra el casillero de aún lado y suspiró. -Aclaremos algo, Freddie. No voy tras Carly. -puntualizó.

-¿Que? -inquirió extrañado el castaño.

-Eso mismo; No voy tras carly... -repitió, se encogió de hombros y se paro frente a el- Note que actuabas extraño, como que no te caía bien -suspiró – Sam me lo dijo todo: Te gusta Carly hace mucho tiempo, por eso te digo esto... No pienses en mi como un rival o algo así, vamos a trabajar juntos -sonrió- me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. No soy la clase de chico rudo...

-Entiendo … -murmuró Freddie. Y también sonrió; aún no se creía lo que Sam había dicho... ¿Acaso nada había cambiado con su "Falso Noviazgo"?

-¿Amigos entonces? -el chico le extendió la mano.

-Amigos... -afirmo Freddie, estrechando aquella fuerte mano, bueno, tanto como la suya.

Lo miró y se preguntó si esa clase de chicos serían del tipo de Sam. Si lo veía de cerca era muy parecido a como Pete en un Principio, solo que este... Como había dicho, no era un chico rudo.

-Oh por dios... -masculló el chico por lo bajo – Ahí viene Sam. -Se llevó las manos al cabello en un intentó -que freddie noto- inútil por peinarse, o más bien despeinarse. El castaño lo miró con consternación y miro hacía donde el chico lo hacía. Y así era, Sam venía caminando con Carly y Gibby como siempre; bastante sonriente.

-¡Holap! -saludó cuando estuvieron cerca. Y Freddie notó como el chico a su lado se tensaba por completo.- ¡Brad! -exclamó al notar la presencia del chico y se abalanzó sobre este.- Dime... ¿Los tienes, los tienes?

-Afirmativo... -sonrió el chico. Y de su mochila saco una bolsa llena de caramelos, que Sam comenzó a devorar luego de intercambiar un par de miradas con Brad.

Freddie los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Tengo buenas noticias! -exclamó Carly -¡Gibby al fin terminó con la bruja de Tasha!

-¿Que? -exclamó Freddie extrañado.

-Eso exactamente... -comento Gibby en tono casual. -Descubrí que era aliada de Pete, o algo por el estilo...

-Salían... -dijo Sam como si nada, de inmediato Carly la reprendió con la mirada. Pero Gibby no pareció afectado por el comentario.

-¿Pete? -inquirió Brad.

-¡Si! ¡El ex-novio de Sam!- bramó Carly.

Brad le dedico una mirada preocupada a Sam, que rodó los ojos y le lazó el resto de los caramelos envueltos en la bolsa al chico. -¡Vayamos a clase ya! -espetó. -¿Química? ¿Física?

-Matemáticas... -sonrió Brad. -Compartimos... ya sabes... -balbuceo algo apenado.

-Genial... -ironizó la chica.- ¡Con lo que me encantan las matemáticas y el profesor Beens!

-Yo... soy bueno. Resolveré tus duras, siéntate a mi lado. -sugirió el rubio y se encogió de hombros- No me importa... -insistió.

-Vale... Pero ni creas que prestaré atención. -accedió la muchacha. -Nos vemos en el almuezo, avisó y haló al rubio para irse de ahí.

Freddie los observó marcharse. Y la sangre le hirvió.

Oh no. ¡Si ese Brad creía que se podía quedar con Sam estaba muy equivocado!

_¡Esa princesa Puckett era solamente Suya!_

_**N/A:**_

_Mundo de fanaticos! ¡HOLAA!_

_Yasé. Me tarde. Estoy loca, lo que sea._

_Aquí un nuevo capitulo, introduciendo un nuevo personaje. Ja-já. Pero tranquilos, Brad no será para nada un antagonico, ya verán la sorpresa que se llevarán el siguiente capitulo..._

_Por ahora y con algo de prisa, los dejo. Pero ahora sí. Incluso la proxima semana si me es posible, les dejo la continuación._

_¿Me dejarás un Review?_

_Un super Besote._

_¡Chaito!_

_Mitche~_

_PD: Corregiré el capitulo numero uno, y el dos también, por ¡Horrores de autor! XD_


	5. Con Amor, Melanie

**Disclaimer:**_ iCarly_** _NO_**_ me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y demás, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si _**_NO._**

**By: S**_weet _**K**_night_****

**Summary**_: Después de una descepción amorosa, Sam y Freddie fingen estar saliendo, tan solo buscando venganza. Pero, no todo es tan sencillo como eso, sobre todo cuando sabes que estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo. Seddie._

Samantha Puckett & Freddie Benson.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: **_Con amor, Melanie._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sam, se encontraba infiltrada en la dirección del colegio como de costumbre.

-¿Que Hay Ted? -le espetó al moreno hombre que se encontraba tras el escritorio con cierta aura de decepción en el rostro.

-Sam, hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí. Creía que habías cedido de tu mal comportamiento... -replico el directivo.

-Pues se equivocaba... -resopló la rubia y se sentó sobre la silla, recargando las manos sobre el escritorio de aquel hombre al cual le había perdido todo el respeto -si es que alguna vez le tuvo- y se desperezó jugueteando con la placa dorada que llevaba su nombre.

-Sam... -la llamó el director Franklin y la chica lo miro con desgano. - Simplemente no puedes seguir convocando alumnos en pleno pasillo para que te apoyen en la causa _"Lancemos cosas al auto de la señorita Briggs"._.. -la reprendió severamente.

Cosa que a la muchacha poco le importó.

-Ajá... -asintió Sam.

-Te juro que no entiendo tu actitud -comentó Franklin – Voy a tener que castigarte...

-¡Que novedad! -le espetó la chica Puckett con los ojos en blanco.

El director sonrió. -¿Y cómo esta Melanie? -inquirió de pronto, tecleando el castigo de la muchacha sobre su computadora.

Samantha puso los ojos en blanco. -¿No lo sé? -le espetó, claramente aturdida por el comentario.

-Ya pronto lo sabremos … -dijo con cierta gracia, y con un ademán de mano le indico a la muchacha la salida – No faltes a tu detención esta tarde.

-¡Como sea! -bufó la rubia saliendo de su oficina.

Aquello ciertamente la había aturdido. Hacia bastante que no pensaba en su hermana Gemela, sin embargo ahora Ted se la recordaba. Un momento … ¿Que sabía el de Melanie? ¿¡Porqué demonios le preguntaba por ella!. Por un momento la demonio con caireles de oro, pensó seriamente en volver e irrumpir en la oficina -como de costumbre- para interrogar a su más querido profesor.

Pero le causo tanta flojera, que prefirió seguir caminando hacía su casillero. Ahí se encontró con Carly, el _tecnicucho_ y con Brad. Sonrió profundamente al ver a este último, que la miraba desde que apareció tras la puerta que daba a las oficinas de los profesores, con cierta preocupación.

A Sam le encantaba la idea de tener por amigo a alguien como Brad.

Digo, porque aparte de que se preocupaba con ella, ciertamente le insistía demasiado en cuento a las matemáticas, la química y la física -cosa que algunas veces llegaba a fastidiarla, aún si sabía que él muchacho no lo hacía con ninguna mala intención- ¡Él le alimentaba con aquellos deliciosos caramelos! No solo porque era su responsabilidad – para cumplir con el trato ya hecho, el día en que se convirtió en el ayudante de iCarly – si no que parecía recompensarla, cada vez que entendía algo nuevo, en las materias que él voluntariamente se había ofrecido a explicarle, y ante tanta insistencia ella finalmente había cedido.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Apresuro el paso, su estomago ya rugía. Pues esa mañana había salido como rayo de la casa, y -para sorpresa de todos- había olvidado el desayuno, que su madre ahora un tanto más responsable -¡Oigan, al menos se esforzaba!, pensaba la muchacha, cuando veía su almuerzo lleno de _gracitos_ de dieta y quizá algún caramelo, una pila triple A y dependiendo del día si le daba una que otra chuchería-.

-¡Brad! -exclamó la chica, y Freddie junto con Carly se dieron cuenta de su presencia al fin.

Aunque Sam notó cierta molestia en el primero cuando lo hizo, se dedico a saludar al muchacho, con una especie de abrazo -Que en realidad era mas bien un rodeo de brazos que duraba solo unos cuantos segundos- Él aludido sonrió y se dispuso a hurgar en su mochila, hasta no proporcionarle a la rubia, una bolsa llena de sus tradicionales caramelos, que esta se dispuso a saborear de inmediato,

-Carls... -La saludo también con un gesto de cabeza. - Fredward -lo hizo también con el muchacho, aunque sonó algo así como _"frredwhards"_ con un dulce en la boca.

-Sam... -gruñó Freddie con el entrecejo fruncido - ¡No deberías comer eso antes de otra cosa! -replico con cierto enfado.

La muchacha se atraganto y luego lo miro con furia en los ojos – No dirías lo mismo, si conocieras su sabor … -masculló.

-Bueno … -irrumpió Carly – Lo sabríamos, si nos dieran a probar -se quejo y se cruzó de brazos.

Brad pareció colorarse ante el comentario, hasta que la Puckett le dio un par de palmadas en los hombros- Nunca.

-¿Nunca que, Sam? -le espetó Freddie.

-Es cosa mía y de Brad, no lo entenderías... -sonrió la rubia con autosuficiencia.

A Freddie le rugieron las entrañas.

¡Que coraje le daba que ella saliera con esa peculiar frase! ¡Ellos pasaban prácticamente todo el día juntos! Y temía que ya estuvieran saliendo, aunque Sam o había comentado nada al respecto, además no era demasiado cariñosa con _"Brad"_ a menos que se tratará de esos _"Deliciosos caramelos"_ que Freddie, por cierto, tanto detestaba.

-¿Donde esta Gibbs? -inquirió de pronto la azabache, y Freddie la miró con la interrogante tatuada en el rostro.

¿Desde cuando Carly le prestaba tanta atención a la presencia de Gibby?_ ¡El mundo estaba loco, loco, demente! _

Brad, que ignoró la interrogativa de Carly, se dispuso a hablar con Sam -¿Te castigaron?

-Si... -la rubia se encogió de hombros – Con Teddy nunca se sabe. No paraba de quejarse.

-Bueno,supongo que no le pareció que atacarás de esa forma a su personal -le espetó el rubio.

-¡Él la odia! -bramó la chica- ¡Tanto o más que yo! -se cruzó de brazos – Pero no le gusta admitirlo, además que me hablaba más de que … "Yo no iba a la dirección tan seguido antes" -bufó. - ¡Solo porqué una semana no fui a detención! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Sam parecía consternada, indignada y para colmo enojada. ¿Que tenía tatuado en la frente, _"Estaba deprimida porque descubrí que mi estúpido ex-novio me engañaba"_? . Eso le hacía enfurecer aún más.

Brad, le acomodó de pronto un mechón desalineado de su cabello tras la oreja. - No te enojes... Te hará daño – advirtió, mientras la miraba con ternura y sonreía con porte de esta misma.

Sam, había pasado de tener todo ese enojo, a sentir una profunda tranquilidad en el estómago, y en el corazón un bombardeo … Brad era tan lindo, bien podía ser su tipo... ¡Pero tenía que ser Freddie su tipo! Rodó los ojos ante tal pensamiento. Y le dedico una sublime mirada al técnico.

Le sorprendió encontrarse con la mirada de rabia que este le dirigía al rubio._ ¿Estaría celoso?_

Un tanto ruborizada, por la acción de su, nuevo mejor amigo, sonrió y prosiguió. - ¡Pero me sorprendió que mencionará a Melanie!

-¿El director Franklin conoce a Melanie? -inquirió de pronto Carly.

Freddie rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos – Si claro, sigan queriendo verme la cara. Ya se que Melanie no existe.

-¿Sigues con eso? -protesto Carly, con una risueña mirada.

-¿Melanie? -inquirió de pronto Brad, confundido.

-¡Si! -saltó Freddie- Sam y Carly quieren hacerme creer que Sam tiene una hermana gemela con ese nombre, y supongo que también te quiere enganchar a ti... -bramó.

-¿Gemela? -se sorprendió el chico.

-¡que Melanie si existe! -saltó Sam, con incredulidad en los ojos. ¡Como era posible que aún después de tanto el chico siguiera pensando que jugaban con ello!

-¡No! ¡Lo que entiendo e que tú me besaste! -exclamó el chico arrastrando las palabras con autosuficiencia.

-¡Yo no te bese! … ¡Bueno, técnicamente si, pero no esa vez! -replicó la rubia.

-¿Ustedes se besaron ? -Brad que frunció mucho el entre cejo, no parecía entender nada.

-Lo hicieron … -respondió Carly – Solo que Freddie tubo una cita con Melanie, que el cree que es Sam, y pues al parecer él y Nie se besaron, pero como el cree que es Sam... ¡Piensa que se volvieron a besar! -explico un poco mareada por la idea.

-¡Si! -exclamó Sam - ¡Pero imagina! Yo no saldría con él... Además llevo una swetter rayado ¡Que asco!

-¿No te gustan la rayas? -espetó Brad y miró su camisa.

-¡Dijiste que te encantó!

-No y ¡fue Melanie! -respondió a ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Melanie no existe!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Dije que si!

-¡Y yo dije que no! ¡Brad, ¿No le iras a creer o sí? -inquirió en busca de ayuda- ¡He ido a su casa, y no hay ninguna foto de la susodicha!

-¡Te dije que las hay pero es idéntica a mi!

-Si Sam lo dice, le creo... -espetó de pronto Brad con las manos fuera de los bolsillos, quitándose la camisa que llevaba puesta encima -si, rayada- y quedar solo como una completamente blanca, sonrió - ¿así esta mejor? -le pregunto a Sam.

Carly estaba muy ocupada admirando el abdomen del muchacho y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de admiración. Sam lo miró aturdida y luego rió - ¡No dejas de sorprenderme! Creeme que si tuviera aquí el 'control' todos te aplaudirían … -le espetó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Pete paso cerca de ahí. Le dedico una mirada de desprecio a Brad, y luego le sonrió complacido a Freddie. - Te lo dije... -murmuró, muy cerca del castaño.

Freddie, aunque él no se lo hubiera dicho, sabía perfectamente a lo que Pete se refería. Sam lo había cambiado, aunque pues … En realidad nunca habían estado juntos.

-¿Te está molestando, Freddie? -inquirió Brad, de pronto. Observando de lejos a Pete. Al parecer era el único que había notado la escena.

Elocuentemente el muchacho negó con la cabeza – No lo hace...

-¿Entonces que quería? -le espetó de pronto Sam.

-Nada... -dijo. Aunque todos lo notaron un tanto raro...

-Puedes decirnoslo, es común que tipos como ese...

-¡Dije que no me está molestando, ¿Está bien? -rugió Freddie. - ¡además puedo defenderme solo!

.

.

.

Sam llegó un tanto cansada de la escuela. Era extraño, pero ese día había preferido irse a su casa en lugar de al departamento de Carly.

Y la razón era nada más y nada menos que el comportamiento de Freddie.

Desde el suceso matutino con el idiota de Pete -como ella solía llamarlo ahora- no había dejado de comportarse simplemente extraño, y eso a ella la frustraba. La miraba con un dejo de indignación y le hacía malas caras. Eso a ella, estaba claro que no le agradaba para nada...

Al llegar a su alcoba, dejo la mochila en algún lugar y se acostó en la cama, frustrada.

-¡Sam! -escuchó a su mamá desde el pasillo, pero ni se inmuto: siguió en la misma posición - ¡Sam! -de pronto Pam, irrumpió en la habitación de la muchacha, se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta y suspiró – El terapeuta dijo que debías responder a todos mis llamados...

-Algunas veces creo que te esfuerzas demasiado -bufó Sam.

-Olvidaste tu almuerzo hoy. ¿Compraste algo?

-Ni menciones lo saludable, solo comí costillas y como postre un grasito -respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro – un grasito, oye, tengo antojo.

-Ten... -Pam le lanzó a su hija uno de esos famosos grasitos y está se dispuso a abrirlo, aún recostada.- Te llego carta de Melanie...

-¡Arg! -rugió la rubia - ¿Cuando va a entender que existe el internet?

-¿Y tu cuando vas a entender que no tienes Computadora? -contraataco la rubia mujer, con una despectiva sonrisa en el rostro – Toma... -se acerco y deposito la carta en la mesita de noche. - Es tu hermana, no lo olvides...

Acto seguido salió de la habitación.

Sam, suspiró. Se atragantó con el grasito y abrió el sobre para después comenzar a leer...

_Querida Sam:_

_Te escribo tarde lo sé. Sin embargo he estado ocupada haciendo un par de arreglos, como cada mes, aquí te va la descripción de mi vida._

_En el colegio me va muy bien y con mis amigos..._

Sam rodó los ojos y prefirió saltarse esa parte. Mientras le daba otro mordisco a su grasito de dieta.

_Pero dejando el tema, te tengo una ¡Gran noticia!. Me mudó a Seattle … ¿No es increíble? ¡Al fin estaremos juntas de nuevo! Me muero por llegar, también he estado ocupada en eso, no te molestes en preocuparte ha sido del todo mi decisión, pues te extraño mucho y ahora que mamá esta tomando terapias (a las que creo que podríamos asistir las tres) creo que todo será mejor. Por eso mismo esta carta te llega tan retrasada, he estado ocupada con los tramites de la escuela, y empacando todo, ¡Llego en una semana!_

Sam, se atraganto con el grasito que estaba comiendo, y lo escupió de un momento a otro, ¿QUE?. ¡No, no, no, no y NO! Lo que estaba leyendo debía ser un engaño por parte de sus ojos … No era que odiara a su hermana, pero … ¡Pero! Se resigno y continuó leyendo.

_Sam, ya pronto estaremos tan unidas como debimos estarlo siempre._

_Dale un beso a mamá de mi parte. Ella ya esta enterada, no te preocupes._

_Con amor, Melanie._

Terminó de leer, y se levantó de un saltó de la cama.

-¡Mamá, Mamá! -gritaba mientras avanzaba entre los pasillos en busca de la susodicha.

-¿Que ocurre ahora? -gruñó Pam, con pereza, recostada como su hija lo había hecho anteriormente sobre su cómoda cama.

-¡Tú lo sabías! -rugió Samantha- ¡Sabías que Melanie vendría de nuevo a vivir aquí!

-Si... ¿Que hay con eso? -le espetó como si nada.

-¡¿Que hay con eso?, ¿Que hay con eso, dices? -chilló Sam, con esa voz llena de enfado que ciertamente no le gustaba para nada escuchar.

-¡Pero si es tu hermana!

-¡Lo sé! … Pero ella es, es, Melanie. La perfecta y linda, Melanie … -le espetó aturdida, con la carta en la mano, y un dolor en el pecho.

No le molestaba en absoluto tenerla de visita, pero que se quedara a vivir ahí. Le daba miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Que? … Pues que pronto todo el mundo viera que simplemente Melanie era mejor que ella, que todo el mundo la aceptara, y de pronto ella fuera desplazada. Que con su perfecta actitud fuera a flechar a todos y a dejarla de lado. Y miedo... De que Freddie descubriera que si existía y de pronto la quisiera a ella, en lugar de a la agresiva Sam.

De eso tenía miedo, de eso y mucho más.

Se desplomó sobre la cama de su madre. Que pareció leerle el pensamiento, y lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de no hacer algo bien se fue acercando. Sigilosa, como un león que caza a su presa … Hasta que se decidió a acurrucar a su hija entre sus brazos.

-No tengas miedo, Sam … -le susurró, contra su pelo.

Claro que la aludida estaba sorprendida. Su madre nunca le había demostrado esa clase de afecto, nunca la había abrazado de ese modo, ni había sabido lo que pensaba con tan solo verla. A decir verdad todo ese tiempo ella había dudado del papel que Pam tenía en la casa. Quizá las terapias estaban sirviendo de algo … Quizá ella también debía poner todo su empeño para ser una buena hija.

Lentamente y como si fuera a recibir una peligrosa descarga eléctrica al hacerlo, Sam fue rodeado con los brazos a Pam, con delicadeza, como si temiera de la reacción de esta, aferro su cabeza en el pecho de su madre y balbuceó.

-No es que no la extrañe... -murmuró.

No, ella no lloraba. Todo el mundo sabía que esa palabra no cabía dentro de su vocabulario, así que se negaba a ceder.

-Lo sé...

La voz de su propia madre nunca le pareció más dulce. Y aunque temía, y aunque aún no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, sonrió para si misma, pues su madre no podía verla. Ç

-Gracias mamá... -pronunció quedamente, temiendo que está pudiera escucharla. Y lo hizo aunque prefirió no hacer otra cosa más que sonreir abiertamente.

Estaba logrando ganarse a su hija.

Por una parte estaba mal lo que había hecho y lo sabía. Pues había sido ella quien había hablado con Melanie para que volviera, prometiendo saber ser mejor madre … Y por su puesto que su otra gemela había aceptado encantada.

Pero a Pam le parecia necesario verlas juntas. Ver a sus retoños seguir creciendo.

Probablemente no tomadas de las manos, eso sería pedir demasiado. Pero mirando al frente, ya que en esa familia solo se tenían la una a la otra.

_¡Ja! _Ya sabía que todo estaba mejorando, pero tampoco cambiaría todo de ella.

Hacía tiempo que notaba a su Sam extraña, y ya se suponía que se trataba de un chico. Era cuestión de tiempo sacarle toda la sopa -como ella solía decir- a su hija.

Se moría de ganas por abrazarlas a ambas.

Bueno, mientras que Samantha no se enterará de que ella había sido quien intervino, le iría bien. Sabía que para su hija no sería fácil, pero todo lo que hacía era por y para ella, más que nada, pues Melanie no solía tener esa clase de problemas. Ademas que esperaba que en su hermana encontrara una confidente, que tal vez ella no podía interpretar bien.

.

.

.

Esa tarde fueron a por Melanie al aeropuerto. Lucía esplendida, hermosa.

Sam, ya un poco repuesta sonrió francamente cuando su rubia gemela se aferro a ella como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Te extrañe mucho, Sammy! -le espetó de pronto y eso la saco de sus cabales.

-¿Cómo que 'Sammy'? ¡Ese es nombre de perro! -sentenció con asco en su voz.

Melanie rió alegremente y le tomo la mano a su hermana. - Esta bien, será solo 'Sam' -asintió con gracia y lentitud.

Llevaba un vestido de verano corto hasta por sobre las rodillas y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Sonriendo de esa manera parecía hechizar a cualquiera que pasará por ahí.

Sam, por su parte vestía unos Jeans y una camisa roja ajustada, junto con sus botas. Sonreía si, pero tampoco lo hacía como su gemela, que por cierto fue al encuentro de Pam, que parecía realmente feliz, se susurraron un par de cosas que no pudo escuchar y luego Melanie volvió a su lado, la tomo de la mano y ambas comenzaron a caminar juntas.

-¿Le contaste a Carly? -inquirió de pronto.

-Claro... -murmuró por respuesta Sam, intentando zafarse del agarre de manos de su hermana por un segundo mayor.

Mentía. No le había dicho de eso a nadie, dios, apenas se lo estaba tragando ella.

-Y... -Melanie pareció pensarlo antes de mirarla con una mirada llena de suspicacia que ella pudo reconocer- ¿Cómo está Brad? -inquirió con un dejo de picardía inyectado en la voz.

-¿Brad, que tiene él?

-¡oh vamos! ¡No parabas de mencionarlo en la última carta! -le espetó ansiosa su rubia hermana - ¡Te gusta! ¿No es así?

Sam se puso del colo de su camisa y negó fervientemente. - ¡No!

-Conmigo no tienes porque fingir, que no se lo diré a nadie … ¡Lo prometo! -dijo, sin dejar su toque de alegría.

-No tengo nada que decir. ¿Acaso quieres que te mienta? -preguntó con enojo.

-Bien. Ya averiguare yo sola … -le espetó con molestia en la voz.- ¿Cómo están Freddie y los otros?

-Bien... El tecnicucho sigue creyendo que tú eres yo. Y esta altamente ilusionado conque yo lo besé, cuando en realidad fuiste tu. -comentó como si nada, con la mano libre en el bolsillo – Aún no puedo creer que lo hicieras, por cierto.

-¿Ilusionado? -inquirió la muchacha- ¿Le gustas a Freddie, Sam?

A la muchacha se le volvieron a subir los colores al rostro. Le encantaría que así fuera, pero estaba casi completamente segura de que no era así, de modo que volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Esta tonto, eso es todo...

-Vale, ¡No puedo creer que estudiaremos juntas!

-Mientras que no te fijes en Pete, todo estará bien... -le espetó con sorna.

-¡En Pete! ¿Ese gran tonto? ¡Nunca! -sentenció.

Sam rió. Tal vez tenerla cerca no sería … Tan malo.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

_¡Hola Mundo!_

_Como lo prometí aquí estoy actualizando justo a la semana._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me han subido muchísimo los ánimos. Y así es que pude sacar este capitulo adelante mucho más fácil._

_Bien, bien... Primero que nada está Brad. ¿Que les parece la personalidad que se le va dando? ¡Por dios!, esta que se muere por Sam. Pero... ¿Porqué será? Digo, no es que simplemente no pueda fijarse en ella, pero eso es algo que en el siguiente capitulo podrán descubrir._

_Freddie esta que se muere de celos, ¡pobresito! Pero pues... Huuuuy, ya le salió otro rival. Aunque pues tiene que ser muy cuidadoso, ya que Brad también se porta muy bien con el. Y luego Pete con sus insinuaciones, de verdad que pobre de él. Pero bueno, veamos que hace para llamar la atención de Sam._

_Como podrán darse cuenta, este capitulo fue más que nada la introducción de Melanie, nuestro nuevo personaje introducido a mitad del Fic. ¿Les ha gustado? ¡A mi sí! Esque como la adoro no pude evitarlo … _

_Bien, sabemos que Sam afronta muchas cosas. ¿Que pasará? ¡Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo!_

_Muchas gracias a: _

_GAP'.'.'Roo, Dulcinea10, GladiiSedie, Caaro13 (No haz dejado mi Fic, a pesar del tiempo, ¡Muchas gracias!) y Finalmente a PattyAM : gracias, Gracias, Gracias. Realmente concidero que eres una de las mejores escritoras de Seddie, y para mi es un honor que me dejaras un comentario, me leí todo tu profile por cierto; Eres genial. _

_Besos para todos._

_Mitche~_


	6. Rojo, Azul y Amarillo

**Disclaimer:**_ iCarly_** _NO_**_ me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y demás, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si _**_NO._**

**Summary**_: Después de una descepción amorosa, Sam y Freddie fingen estar saliendo, tan solo buscando venganza. Pero, no todo es tan sencillo como eso, sobre todo cuando sabes que estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo. Seddie._

Samantha Puckett & Freddie Benson.

**By: S**_weet _**K**_night_****

**Capitulo 6: **_**Rojo, Azul y Amarillo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sam se encontraba en su aburrida clase de Arte que ahora compartía con Brad. No paraba de ver como él muchacho le sonreía de una u otra manera mientras pintaba en su recuadro blanco.

Abrumada la rubia tomo un pincel y observó las pinturas que tenía a un lado.

-Comencemos... -dijo y se apresuro a tomar un poco de negro con la delgada punta del pincel.

Y ahora... ¿Que rayos debía hacer?

Dejo el pincel nuevamente aún lado. ¿A quien diantres se le había ocurrido crear una de esas clases? Y por sobre todo ¿Que hacía ella asistiendo a esas clases?, ¡ ¿Acaso el Director Franklin había eloquesido y debido a ello había decidido torturarla aún más si le era posible ?, no lo sabia, pero lo que si sabía era que no tenía ni idea de como le hacía Spencer para que le gustarán esa clase de cosas!

Un ruido bastante peculiar llamó la atención. Brad ahora estaba a su lado y miraba el espacio que bebía ser dedicado a expresarse de manera artística que le pertenecía a Sam, la chica se avergonzó de no tener nada que mostrarle.

-¿No sabes que quieres dibujar? -inquirió el muchacho.

Sam se cruzó de brazos. -No es eso... Más bien no se ni como.

Brad sonrió y observó de reojo a la profesora que les impartía la clase, muy ocupada picando las teclas de su nuevo teléfono celular. A decir verdad no les prestaba la más mínima atención, pero a la hora de evaluar si que se ponía estricta.

-¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer? … No sé algo en especifico.

-¿Que estás dibujando tú? -Sam, sin permiso alguno se acerco al lugar en donde había permanecido el chico y abrió la boca formando una _"O" _enorme en medio de sus labios.

La pintura dejaba mucho que decir, no se trataba más que de una parte del rostro de alguien que ella creía saber muy bien quien era. Solamente estaban enfocados de sus ojos para abajo, la respingada nariz, una delineada boca, el margen de la cara, y el cabello rubio cayendo por los hombros.

A su lado, el rubio-castaño rió nerviosamente y llamó la atención de la chica, que observó como se rascaba la cabeza y le miró expectante, como esperando que este se dedicara a hablar.

Luego de unos segundos de rodeó el chico suspiró y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos para luego encogerse de hombros – Eres tú … No he podido evitarlo. - le espetó – Espero que no te moleste – agregó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

-¿Molestarme? -inquirió una muy sonriente Sam. - ¡Para nada, es precioso!

-¿En verdad te gusta? -le espetó el, con una sonrisa ensanchándose en sus labios.

-¡Cómo no podría gustarme, es perfecta! Pero … ¿Seguro que soy yo?

El chico asintió. -¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que … Melanie y yo somos muy parecidas y, pensé que tal vez...

Brad tan cariñoso y lindo como siempre la silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios. Su relación a decir verdad había mejorado bastante, mientras que la que llevaba con Freddie iba en picada...

-Podrán ser parecidas por fuera, pero por dentro son dos polos opuestos. -le dijo con tranquilidad, logrando volver a pronunciar una sonrisa en el rostro de Samantha.

A final de cuentas, Brad le había hablado sobre la combinación de colores el resto de la clase, y finalmente se habían marchado de ahí, pues habían quedado con los chicos de verse a la hora del almuerzo.

-Oye, Sam … -la llamó el chico antes de reunirse con los otros.

-¿Que hay Brad?

-Mmm, estaba preguntándome, ¿Te gusta mucho el rojo?

-¡Es el color favorito de Mamá! -respondió y se señaló a si misma. El chico rió. -¿Cuál es el tuyo? …

-Amarillo. -le espetó simplemente.

-Ah. -Sam no supo que más decir y se calló – Me pregunto que habrá para almorzar hoy … -comentó distraída.

-Naranja, me gusta él Naranja … -dijo el muchacho en un susurro que la rubia ya no pudo escuchar, pues estaba ocupada saludando a Carly.

-¿Que hay para almorzar, Carls? -le espetó.

-_Elotitos_ y costillas... -respondió la aludida con una sonrisa, que al instante fue opacada por la de Sam.

-¡Mamá quiere sus_ Elotitos_! ¡A por ellos! -exclamó y se dispuso a entrar a la cafetería...

Pero Carly la tomó por la camisa y la regreso ala misma posición que ocupaba antes de recitar aquella conocida frase.

-Falta Melanie... -la regañó.

La rubia se había olvidado por completo de su hermana. ¡Como odiaba que se retrasara charlando con los maestros y retrasara su hora de comida! Gruñó – Si esto sigue así, tendré más de un trastorno alimenticio. -aseguró y todos rieron.

La gemela de Sam llegó pronto y luego de chocar con Brad, todos supieron que venia un tanto distraída.

-¡Como lo siento! -se disculpo con el muchacho, aunque solamente Carly notó el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de la chica.

-Ah, no te preocupes... -comentó él, sin interés alguno en el asunto.- Deberíamos ir a comer ya, Sam tiene hambre. -dijo como siempre, solamente preocupándose por lo que a la rubia menor le sucedía, se apresuro a estar a su lado y juntos se adentraron en el lugar, charlando como siempre.

Freddie los miró ceñudo y los siguió junto con Gibby.

-¿Melanie, estás bien? -le pregunto Carly, que era la única que había notado cierta tristeza en el rostro de su segunda mejor amiga y eso la comenzaba a preocupar.

-Ah, Carly. No te preocupes esta todo bien... -la tranquilizó la aludida con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro. Para luego tomarla por el brazo y buscar al resto de los chicos dentro de la cafetería.

Luego de un rato todos se encontraban charlando de forma animada.

-¿Como te va en la clase de Arte, Sam? -inquirió de pronto Carly, que se preocupaba mucho por sus notas, sobre todo en aquella clase en la que sabía que era pésima, bueno, más bien en pintar.

La rubia puso cara de fastidio - ¡Pésimo! Bueno, creo que mejoraré con el maestro que tengo ahora -bromeó y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a Brad.

-¿Te enseñará? -le preguntó Melanie – Yo me había ofrecido y sigo en pie...

-No te preocupes, Melanie. -la interrumpió el rubio-castaño – Ya aceptó mi ayuda, de hecho hoy le mostré la paleta de combinación de colores.

-¡Es increíble que Rojo y Amarillo den Naranja! -saltó la rubia con un par de elotitos aún en la boca.

-Sam... ¡Eso es lo más básico del mundo! -la reprendió Carly sonriendo.

La chica rodó los ojos y luego dijo – Además Brad es el mejor de los maestros que me pude conseguir... ¡He visto su trabajo de hoy, y que de impresionada! -comentó satisfecha la muchacha.

-¿De que trataba? -de pronto Freddie se intereso en la charla.

-¡De mamá! -exclamó, volviendo a referirse a si misma.

El castaño miro ceñudo a Brad por enésima vez en el día. La mirada de Melanie se ensombreció y Carly enmudeció.

-¡Genial! -a fin de cuentas Gibby fue el único que no notó la tensión que de pronto se había asentado sobre la mesa.

Freddie recogió sus cosas y sin poder soportarlo más se marcho. Sam, que ya no soportaba la actitud de este, se levanto y sin dar ninguna explicación le siguió.

Carly sonrió un tanto perturbada y rió nerviosamente – Yo … Creo que, deberíamos dejarlos.

-¿Y que se maten? -le espetó Brad poniendose en pie – Eso no...

-¡Brad! -exclamó la azabache y lo tomó por un brazo antes de que se le pudiera escapar - ¡No, no, no, vuelve aquí. Va a salir bien todo te lo prometo!

Sinceramente Carly quería que vinieran hablando desde hace un tiempo, y esta era la oportunidad, debía retenerlo a toda costa, Gibby pronto estuvo apoyándola, pero un detalle que a esta no se le paso, fue que Melanie, picaba su comida sin rastro de haber sido probada y miraba tristemente a la nada...

¡Algo tenía esa chica! Y ella iba averiguarlo. ¡Como que se llamaba Carly Shay!

.

.

.

-¡Fredward, hey Fredward! -gritaba Sam mientras iba tras este. Que la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Luego de salir de la cafetería, dejando todo atrás. Le había seguido como una loca-y quizá como una tonta también- ¡Estaba más que arta por esa actitud que sin lugar a dudas dejaba mucho que desear! ¿Que le pasaba al ñoño ese?, ¿Porqué se ponía así cada vez que algo de ella y de Brad salia a relucir? ¡Iba a sacarle toda la verdad, como que se llamaba Samantha Puckett!

Habían recorrido pasillo tras pasillo, salón tras salón, hasta no llegar al patio de atrás donde algunas veces habían llegado a tener sus peleas.

-¡Fredward Benson detente ahí mismo ahora si no quieres que te pateé el trasero! -le espetó ella a todo pulmón.

-¡ ¿Que es lo que quieres, eh Sam?, ¿Porqué no te haz quedado con tú _Brad_? ! -exclamó, y ella lo noto, ciertamente furioso. Le había gritado después de todo... Y además ese tono desdeñoso al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo no le gustaba para nada.

-¡ ¿Que jodidos te pasa a ti con_ Brad_? -Y entonó de la misma manera el nombre del chico.

-¿Que me pasa con Brad, dices? ¡Por dios Sam! -le espetó como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Eso fue lo que dije, no te hagas el tonto, Freddie!

-¡Bien!, ¡Fue suficiente, vete de aquí antes de que te arrepientas!

Sam rió de una manera un tanto desquiciada. -¡ ¿tú me estás amenazando? -gruñó.

-¡Ya te dije que te vayas! -sentenció, evitando la pregunta de la chica, que gruñó nuevamente -¡Y gruñe todo lo que quieras!

Sam pensó que tal vez el modo en el que estaba diciendo las cosas no era el correcto así que aunque tuviera que tragarse su orgullo, iba a lograr que el se enterara ya de todo -¡Esta bien, me iré! Pero antes de eso...

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzo de brazos. Mientras dirigía su mirada a otro lugar, evitando mirar a la rubia.

-Vete, vete con él... Después de todo fue el quien estuvo contigo cuando estabas dolida con lo de Pete, fue él el que todos estos años fue tu amigo, fue él el que siempre estuvo para ti.-dijo con cierta tristeza inyectada en la voz.

Y en ese momento fue en el que ella comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y se sintió culpable, terriblemente culpable.

¡Había estado actuado muy mal! De hecho ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era como haber destituido al técnico de su lugar y reemplazarlo por Brad. Y eso era terrible … Al fin había descubierto el motivo por el cual el muchacho actuaba de esa manera tan extraña, él siempre había estado ahí después de todo.

Una parte en su interior rugió de furia. ¿Cómo podría compensarle? … ¡Sam Puckett no compensa, la compensan a ella!

_Pedir perdón_ tampoco era una frase que formulara en su vocabulario.

Pero sabía que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría, pues probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad como esa... Lo miró un segundo, ¿Que estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos?

-Así que era eso... -dijo con un tanto de timidez.

-¿Eso? … No tienes ni idea.

-¡Pues explicámelo!

-¡ ¿Tú crees que esto es fácil, no es así?, pues dejame decirte que es todo lo contrarió! -le espetó.

-Freddie, Brad jamás te va a reemplazar … -fue rápida al decirlo, como si temiera que él la escuchará.

El castaño la miró profundamente – Yo creo que ya lo hizo...

-No, Freddie, escuchame...

-No tengo nada que escuchar, Sam. Mejor vete, que ha de estar preocupado.

-¡No hables por mi y tampoco por él!

-Los he estado observando, se ve que le gustas …

Un momento. ¿Gustarle ella, a Brad?, ¿¡Que demonios estaba ocurriendo!

-¿G-Gustarle?

-¡No finjas Sam! Anda, vete con él...

Esta bien, quizá no fuera algo tan sorprendente después de todo, quizá llego a imaginarlo. Sin embargo, de ahí a que ella sintiera lo mismo … No, eso ya era bastante. Claro que había llegado a pensar que hubiera sido todo mucho más sencillo de haberse fijado en él. Y no en que no le correspondía: Es decir Freddie.

Sí, quien le había flechado el corazón.

Se acerco lentamente. Como quien no quiere la cosa, dudosa y con temblores por todo el cuerpo...

-Freddie.

El muchacho le dedico una mirada de incomprensión. Y también tembló. ¿Que pretendía Sam acercándose de esa manera?, retrocedió un poco. Y luego...

Y luego se dio cuenta de que él era él hombre ahí. Avanzó el paso que antes había dado hacía atrás y se acerco peligrosamente. De pronto Sam perdió el papel que llevaba, y fue ella la que imitó las antiguas acciones del muchacho, claro antes de que la helada pared chocará contra su espalda. Freddie que no sabía muy bien como actuar, acomodó sus manos sobre la edificación y acorraló a la chica …

Tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerle entender que la quería, y si no lo hacía ahí … En ese preciso momento, con su corazón apunto de salir corriendo; quizá no tendría otra oportunidad. Las redes del destino los estaban envolviendo, el técnico no sabía que hacer y mucho menos que pensar, se fue acercando aún más -si eso era posible- hasta sentir la respiración de la rubia sobre su rostro, su barbilla mejor dicho, pues su altura le hacía quedar cabeza arriba.

-Sam... -la llamó, y su voz se quebró.

Que era ese sentimiento que abordaba su pecho … ¿Miedo?

Y en todo caso de que así fuera, ¿Miedo de qué?. Las circunstancias en las que estaba no eran buenas, después de hacer lo que estaba a punto seguramente saldría mas herido que al comienzo, quizá tanto física como emocionalmente. Sonrió tristemente, por lo menos disfrutaría de volver a tenerla para él, aunque fuera solo un segundo.

Había descifrado su miedo … Tenía miedo al rechazo.

Sam, estaba completamente inmovil, aún si sabía el siguiente paso, no estaba completa a evitarlo, tenía que suceder de nuevo, lo único que no dejaba de sorprenderla era que justamente él estuviera tomando la iniciativa, justo porque … ¿Qué no estaba él enamorado de su mejor amiga? Desifrar eso a aquellas alturas del partido era muy estúpido.

Sintió el aliento del chico rozar su nariz, y levantó el rostro para enfrentarse con su mirada. Freddie Benson acababa de recordarle a ella, el porque de su amor por él.

Quizá había tenido antes muchos amigos. Quizá ya había conocido a Carly, y era muy probable que hubiera tenido otros amores, sin embargo … Cuando llego él a su corazón. Todo cambio...

Digamos que podía sonar muy dulce, pero en el fondo era ciertamente frustrante, el si le quería o no, el si Freddie le correspondería, y el típico dilema de arriesgar su felicidad por la de él.

Ya estaba harta de pensarlo tanto, porque precisamente ella no era la clase de personas que lo pensaba mucho antes de actuar, ella solamente hacía lo que se le venía a la mente … Y ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en juntar sus labios de una buena vez.

Suspiró y su fresco aroma invadió al chico, que trago saliva y se inclinó hacía ella.

Lo hizo lento y delicioso, primero fue solo un simple rose, que cuando ella no pudo aguantar más las ganas profundizo y él le beso con ternura y con pasión a la vez, presionando sus labios contra los de la rubia logrando provocar que una descarga eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos, instintivamente y en busca de algo nuevo Sam llevo sus manos al rededor del cuello del muchacho y lo atrajo más a ella. Claro que Freddie se sorprendió, pero no era momento para detener algo como eso, algo tan impactante y sabroso, así que pronto el chico se atrevió a sujetarla por la cintura.

-Me gusta el Morado …

Había susurrado Sam. Y en esos momentos Freddie no supo a lo que se refería, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus labios como para prestarle atención, porque si se hubiera puesto a pensar, habría notado que él llevaba una camisa azul, y ella una roja, además eran los colores favoritos de ambos, y los que más se les veían también … Juntos no hacían más que formar Morado, purpura.

Hacía tanto tiempo que ambos deseaban eso, no un simple rose, no un beso corto, si no uno en el que pudieran expresarse, sacar desde lo más profundo todos sus deseos, todos sus sentimientos. Tan pronto como un beso se terminaba, comenzaba otro mucho más intenso, y así sucesivamente, la situación cada vez se volvía mucho más pasional.

-¡Freddie, Freddie!

Oh no... Simplemente no podía ser ella, era su imaginación que se empeñaba en arruinarle el momento, o eso era justamente lo que pensaba Freddie al escuchar esa chillona voz tan conocida y maternal. Así que llevado por el pensamiento de que no podía tratarse de una mala pasada que su propia mente le estaba jugando, de modo que no se detuvo y continuó besando a la chica Puckett.

-¡Fredward Benson, ¿Que estás haciendo con esa chica? ! -se enfureció aquella voz, que pareció chillar más que cualquiera de las veces que él la hubiera llegado a oír.

Se separó brutalmente de Sam, y buscó la silueta de su madre rápidamente. - ¿M-Mamá? … ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? - balbuceó tembloroso.

Mientras el tecnicucho afrontaba la mirada de su loca madre, Sam se acomodaba el cabello. ¡Demonios se habían besado, huuuuuy y no solo una vez! -La verdad es que había perdido ya la cuenta, ¡Já! ¿Quien las contaba?- ¡Pero lo peor del jodido caso es que su madre los había descubierto.

-¡Te hice una pregunta, Freddie! -atacó la señora Benson, mirando ahora con desaprobación a la rubia - ¡ ¿Porqué no me haz dicho que tenías novia? !

Sam no sabía si reír o bufar. ¿Novia había dicho? ¡Esa señora si que estaba loca! Aunque bueno, se habían besado y todas esas cosas pero... ¿Freddie la veía de esa manera?

-¡No es mi novia! -chilló el castaño entre asustado y abrumado, ¡Sam seguro le rompería un brazo o peor aún una pierna!

-¡Claro que es tu novia, solo los novios hacen … oh Freddie parecía que la succionabas! -bramó la madre del muchacho un tanto frustrada y con una mezcla de intriga e interrogación en los ojos, los miraba de uno a otro, respectivamente.

¡No, no, no, no NO! ¿Que demonios le sucedía a esa señora? Y … ¡Y si alguien la escuchaba, por dios que vergüenza!

-¡Calmese señora! -intervino la chica al fin, con las manos en las caderas.- ¡Ni que fuera para tanto!

La actitud de la señora Benson se torno extraña, y pronto sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

Primero, la mamá de Freddie la miro con un sentimiento que la chica no pudo reconocer y se acerco a ella, mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda. ¿Acaso era … cariño?

Segundo, la señora hablo de un par de cosas que Sam no logro entender … solo alcanzó a captar la palabra 'Cena' y 'mañana', oh claro y también 'juntos', esta última la utilizo muchas veces.

Tercero, la rubia observo a Freddie que miraba la esecena con terror, y en ese momento ella supo que debía prestarle más atención a la madre de su … ¿Que era con Freddie? Ah, si claro. 'Amigo'.

Cuarto, la señora benson dijo algo acerca de 'La vacuna contra los piojos' y llevarse a Freddie, se aproximo a ella. Y lo que sucedió a continuación fue lo que a la chica Puckett más sorprendió... ¡Amanda Benson le había besado una mejilla y se había despedido con un estrujante abrazo, luego dijo que esperaría al chico, hasta que se despidieran.

Quinto, él se acerco y le plantó un termbloroso beso en la mejilla a Sam. Que quedo estatica en su lugar, Luego observo como ambos se marchaban, Freddie como un condenado y la señora bastante feliz.

¿Que demonios había sido todo eso?

¡Arg! Debía aprender a escuchar a los adultos en lugar de ponerse a imaginar que de su boca solo salían unos cuantos "Blah, blah, blah", negó con la cabeza.

¡Carly! ¡Debía decirle a Carly!

Salió corriendo, aún tratando de comprender lo sucedido, desde principio a fin.

Lo que no sabía era que cierto rubio había presenciado parte del principio, y al observar aquel magnante primer beso que hubo esa tarde entre ambos chicos, se había marchado impactado y triste, con las manos en los bolsillos. Con el corazón roto, y pensando en que no había nada que pudiera repararlo.

.

.

.

-¡Melanie Puckett habló enserio!

Espetó Carly por enésima vez esa tarde. La rubia, sentada en el sillón donde muchas veces su gemela se había tirado, simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dedico una mirada sin brillo a su amiga azabache.

-Te dije que no me sucede nada … -respondió también por milésima vez esa tarde.

Carly, ya desesperada tomo asiento junto a la chica y le tomo las manos – Melanie, de verdad que puedes confiar en mi... -insistió, y la rubia se recargo en su hombro.

La azabache la acurruco junto a ella y le acarició el cabello -¿No te gusta Seattle?, ¿Extrañas a tus amigos?

La chica suspiro y negó con la cabeza – No... - musitó.

-¿Es por un chico?

Estática, la chica no se movió y permaneció ahí, quieta, con esas palabras resonando en su cabeza. Un chico...

-¡Es por un chico! -afirmó Carly al no obtener respuesta esta vez. Sonreía, sin embargo a la vez una punzada de dolor la invadió. Pobre Melanie, ella jamás la imaginó sufriendo por ello...

-Es … ¡Es Brad! -chilló la rubia, como pocas veces se lo permitía. Y se levantó.

Carly abrió los ojos de golpe. -¿Q-Que? -balbuceó y se puso de pie también.

La muchacha se desplomó sobre el sofá, tomando un cojín para enjugarse las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, pataleó, chilló, y casi rompió el mismo sillón, si no fuera por Carly que alcanzó a detenerla, jamás le había visto así.

-¡Calma Mels!

-¡Me gusta! , ¡Le quiero, le quiero, le quiero, le quiero! ¡LE QUIERO PARA MI! Pero... pero... -la cara de la rubia se tornó color rojo. Realmente debía haber estado guardado eso mucho tiempo - ¡Quiero que él me quiera! ¡Pero él solo tiene ojos para ...Para Sam!

Carly estaba sin palabras. Rayos, eso sí que debía doler.

Aunque simpre había sido al revés. Esa era la primera vez que Melanie perdía ante su hermana, peor aún, ¿Que sucedería si Sam le correspondía a Brad?, ¿Que pasaría?

.

.

.

**N/A:**

**¡Hola Mundo!**

Estiren los brazos y huuuuuu... ¡Mitche esta de regreso! ¿Me extrañaron? ;D

Verdaderamente ustedes si que saben como hacer feliz a una persona.

Vale, vale. Este es el capitulo número 6. Espero no decepcionarlos, aquí viene desarrollándose todo, a partir de aquí lo que pasará después. Créanme, no le veo demasiado futuro, así que estense tranquilos.

Vale, vale.

**Respuestas a sus Revs del Chap anterior.**

**GAP'.'.'Roo: **¡Hola chica! Gracias por tu Rev, me haces super feliz. Aquí el siguiente Chap, un besito.

**PattyAM: **¡Hola Patty! OMG! Me alegra mucho de que este Fic sea de tú agrado, pero eso es algo que ya te había dicho, en fin. Bien, en este capitulo digamos que Melanie ya esta más adentro que afuera, tenemos un tanto de BAM, pero pues más que nada Seddie! Yujuuuu! ;) en fin, chica, espero que te guste este Cap, ¡Besitos!

**Seddiebetterthancreddie:** ¡Hola! Me gusta lo que dice tu Nick-Name!, espero te guste este Chap, ¿Me lo dirías en un Rev? ¡Saludos!

**seddie love239:** 'Hola! Wow ¿enserio podrías casarte con él? :P bueno yo podría casarlos, me titule de sacerdote, jajá, okay No. Pero me alegra mucho que te gustara. ¿Que me dices sobre este? ¡Saludos!

**Caaro13:** ¡Hola de nuevo chica! Que bueno que te gusta mi Fic! ¡Te adoro y gracias por tus Revs! Muajajajaja, aquí sale celoso, pero cumple con sus sueños -babea- Siiiii, Seddie! Besos!

**Narciza:** ¡NOOOOOOOOO! Cissy por lo que más quieras no te suicides! -¿Disulpa te molesta si te llamo así?, no pude evitarlo xD- En fin, aquí esta él siguiente Cap, ¡Pero te juro que yo si me suicido si no me dejas Rev! -Jajá- ¡Saludos!

**Mistress of the Strange:** ¡Hola Mistress! Omg! Claro que me paso directo a leer tus historias, lo siento si no lo he hecho, de verdad que caresco de tiempo, pero te prometo que lo haré. No te preocupes por no haber dejado Review a todos nos sucede. Bueno si, Brad y Melanie, ya verás lo que aquí sucede. ¡Besos!

**Xzettax:** ¡Hola Chico! :x se siente raro decirlo, casi siempre ando con eso de 'chica' y te juro que no me había tocado en ninguna de mis 12 historias algun chico, bueno solo en la de 'You Belong With Me', en fin, Bueno, a Freddie le llueven los rivales, jajá, eso sonó raro, pero en fin. ¡Me hace feliz que te guste mi historia! ¿Que me dices de este capitulo? ¿Un me GUSTA o un NO me gusta? u.u Vale, vale. ¡Besos!

**AliceMcCollin23:** ¡Hola chica! :P Woooow, me sorprendes con tu Review, y a la vez me haces feliz, vale, aver, te llamaré Alice ¿Te parece?. Bueno, Alice, me alagas mucho con tus comentarios y de verdad es que me hiciste sentir en las nubes con eso del 'mucho talento' GRACIAs muchas gracias, en fin, sobre lo de tu hermana gemela, creeme que te comprendo, no es que tenga una, de hecho mi hermana es 8 años mayor, pero pues me opaca siempre :(, en fin chica, la verdad es que me siento muy feliz contigo, ¿ Me dejarás un Rev aquí? ¡Te espero! Con mucho cariño. ¡Un beso desde Michoacán México!

Bien, ¿Que me dicen? …

_**¿Crucios? ¿Avadas Kedavra's? ¿Jitomatazos? **O por lo menos **¿Un Review?**_

_Se le agradece mucho, de antemano, por lo últimos. Que no me causan ningún daño físico o emocional. (Jajá, siempre pongo eso xD)_

_Vale, cabe agregar que he hecho un Seddie One-Shoot, con el nombre de **'You Belong With Me' **y … G R A C I A S, a todos los que lo leyeron agregarón a Favs, me dejaron Reviews y demás, es dedicado a todos ustedes que los adoro._

_Bien, la verdad es que me hubieran visto como me puse de feliz por todos sus Reviews, nunca en la vida había tenido tantos aquí en iCarly, así que si quieren seguir haciendome feliz, ¡Dejen Revs!_

_Un beso._

_**C**on mucho cariño, **M**itche._


	7. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Disclaimer:**_ iCarly_** _NO_**_ me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y demás, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si _**_NO._**

**Summary**_: Después de una descepción amorosa, Sam y Freddie fingen estar saliendo, tan solo buscando venganza. Pero, no todo es tan sencillo como eso, sobre todo cuando sabes que estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo. Seddie._

Samantha Puckett & Freddie Benson.

* * *

**By: S**_weet _**K**_night_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: **_Sentimientos Encontrados._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad._

Y eso él lo tenía en cuenta, aún si la había visto besuquearse con Benson a las afueras de la escuela, los últimos días no habían cruzado palabra alguna y se evitaban. Brad era astuto y había preferido no contarle a Sam que sabía su secreto y así tal vez una oportunidad se le presentara, y él, por supuesto: la tomaría.

Surcaba los pasillos a su lado como de costumbre, muy juntos y hablando de lo que se les viniera a la mente. Era viernes y Sam parecía muy emocionada con la presentación que tendrían en el siguiente Show al siguiente día, pues había sido su idea y por primera vez había sido aceptada por todo el elenco.

La rubia menor de las Puckett se adentro a su lado en la cafetería y se dispuso a encontrar una mesa vacía, en la cual pudieran conversar con tranquilidad.

-¿No esperaremos a los otros?

-N-No... -le espetó ella y Brad la notó nerviosa, pero decidió que le seguiría la corriente.

A Brad le gustaba estudiar sus actitudes, tanto las de ella como las de Freddie, para así estar seguro de que nada irrumpiera en sus planes

Se sentaron y el sacó el almuerzo que con gusto le preparaba a ella diariamente. - He traído un Sándwich de jamón para ti, de salami para mi, fruta y un par de bebidas … - en listó mientras sacaba los alimentos de la mochila.

Sam prácticamente se abalanzo sobre su dichoso Sándwich - ¿Es doble? - inquirió mientras lo desenvolvía del aluminio donde se encontraba bien conservado.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pronunció en los labios del rubio-castaño – Triple. - afirmo, cómo amaba sorprenderla.

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par y miro la delicia que tenía entre sus manos – Siempre me sorprendes … - le sonrió y luego engulló el Sándwich.

Brad rió – Me gusta hacerlo.

-_Pedgo, Brfad. ¿Qoe argemos cogn la escegnaf esag delf Sirenigfto?_ -le espetó con la boca llena, y el volvió a reír.

-¿Dices que: _"¿Que haremos con la escena esa del Sirenito?"_ -la corrigió de inmediato, con una ancha sonrisa y ella asintió de inmediato – Pues solamente resta conseguir el disfraz...

Sam tomó un sorbo de su bebida y tragó lo más rápido que pudo – Por eso tú no te preocupes, mamá se encargará.

Por un momento la muchacha se quedo mirando su almuerzo, y con cierto brillo en los ojos observo detalladamente el jamón triple que se encontraba justo en el centro del pan – oh, cómo amo el jamón, oh jamón... -comenzó a decir y le proporcionó muchos besos a la comida.

El chico la miró con ternura – Sam... -la llamó y ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle – Algunas veces resulta mejor besar a las personas que al jamón.

Sam puso los ojos como platos y se sonrojó de inmediato, al interpretar las palabras del rubio-castaño que la miraba con cierto toque de seducción inyectado en las palabras que acaba de pronunciar. Pero también recordó a Freddie y el incidente de la semana pasada, algo aturdida por tantos pensamientos se llevo las manos a la cabeza y le dijo...

-¿Tu crees?

-No solo lo creo, Sam. Si no que te lo afirmo …

El muchacho se acerco peligrosamente a ella, colocando sus manos sobre las de la muchacha; acorralándola. La rubia estaba tan aturdida que no puso resistencia, solo se quedo ahí, in móvil, esperando por lo que luego vendría... Brad le acaricio la mejilla y le acomodó un mechón de alborotado y rubio cabello detrás de la oreja, para luego inclinarse sobre ella...

-Te enseñaré … - le susurró al oído. Y sintió como ella se estremecía.

Como era mucho más alto primero roso sus labios contra su frente, y fue descendiendo lentamente, disfrutando el recorrido. Una descarga eléctrica hizo estremecer a Sam cuando el chico llegó al borde de su nariz, las mejillas le ardían y sabía que se encontraba roja como un tomate. Brad separo un poco su boca del rostro de la chica, que seguía estática con los ojos entre cerrados y justo cuando se disponía a rosar sus labios contra los suyos...

-Coff, coff.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Por inercia al escuchar aquello, Samantha se escandalizó y empujo al chico que permanecía tan cerca de ella lejos con sus brazos. Para luego volverse hacía la persona responsable de aquella su salvación.

-¿Interrumpimos?

Sam se encontró con la mirada asesina de Carly, que la miraba con reprobación con la charola de comida en manos, a su lado estaba Gibby que los miraba sorprendido y detrás alcanzo a ver la melena de su hermana 'por un segundo mayor' y la de … Benson.

-¿Interrumpir? - La chica bufó e hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto – Para nada.

Miró de reojo a Brad que le sonreía al resto del grupo y de inmediato se recorrió para que todos pudieran sentarse. Carly se sentó, sospechosamente, entre ella y Brad. Frente a ellos Gibby, Freddie y Melanie... que tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la pared que quedaba a espaldas de su hermana.

Incomoda, Sam se revolvió en su lugar. Freddie picaba su comida sin rastro de querer probarla, tenía mala cara y evitaba mirarla.

-¿Ya tienen todo listo para lo de mañana? - habló Carly ante tanta tensión.

-Claro... - respondió Brad en tono casual, para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida – Justo hablábamos de los detalles finales con Sam.

-Y si que hablaban … - masculló Freddie, enojado.

A la menor de las rubias le sorprendió ver como su compinche; Brad, le sonreía con malicia al castaño - ¿Y qué si es así? - le retó.

Sam sonrió.

Y en realidad no supo exactamente el por qué. Recorrió la escena con su mirada con una inquietante lentitud. Freddie soltó un gruñido y aferro sus manos a la mesa, cerrándolas con fuerzas. Pero no hizo más, con un movimiento rápido tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a irse de ahí de la manera más digna que le fue posible.

Pero justo cuando pretendía marcharse de aquel incomodo -no solo para el- lugar. Un furtivo pensamiento le llego a la mente, y sonrió victorioso antes de girarse hacía los chicos. Y observar justamente a Samantha.

-Oye Sam... - la llamó.

Por supuesto que la aludida notó ese extraño tono que llevaba Freddie impreso en la voz, ese tono que solamente podía reconocer cuando el parecía estar seguro de ganar algo... Y a ella nada le gustaba más que arruinar esa sonrisa. Así que le miro intensamente, quería disfrutar cuando sucediera.

-¿Si, Fredalupe?

La voz de Sam a Freddie se le antojó a un siseó mortal. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Que prefieres, Cuadros o Rayas? - inquirió, como si estuviera hablando de lo más lógico del mundo.

La chica Puckett puso los ojos en blanco. Y todos los miraron, respectivamente. - ¿De que estás hablando ahora, Benson? - Gruñó ella.

-Si, Sam. ¿Que quieres que use está noche, Cuadros o Rayas?

La muchacha pareció perder todo el color que comúnmente mantenía iluminada su cara. Carly la miró perpleja. Su hermana parecía no tragarse el asunto, y Brad continuaba mirándolos el uno al otro con lentitud. Mientras que Gibby, bueno aún no parecía captar nada de nada. Sam abrió la boca para hablar pero el castaño la interrumpió...

-En nuestra cena... - Agregó, como si fuera un detalle de lo más común que se le hubiese pasado mencionar.

Brad, que le había dado un sorbo a su jugo; Lo escupió, escandalizado. Carly la miró aún más perpleja – Si eso era posible – Gibby pareció capar por fin el asunto y su hermana la miraba con... ¿Acaso era eso esperanza? ¡Que demonios! ¡Estaba tan aturdida que en verdad ya no sabía ni que pensar!

Debía admitir que no recordaba aquella 'Cena', que la señora Benson, al día siguiente de haberlos encontrado juntos les había organizado, primero a solas y después una los tres juntos: O para hacerlo más interesante invitar a la madre de la rubia.

Sam, por supuesto, se había opuesto a dicha idea. Pero sabía que tratar de convencer de lo contrarío a la Señora Benson era caso perdido, pues, había por lo menos ella intentado aclarar el asunto del beso y ella seguía insistiendo en formalizar su relación.

¿Cuál relación? Se preguntaba Sam. Si el siquiera le había vuelto a mirar como aquella tarde.

Siquiera un rose de manos, nada...

Decepcionada, la muchacha había tratado de olvidarse del asunto. Y ahora venía el tecnicucho ese y se lo restregaba en la cara … ¡en frente de todos! ¿Acaso había enloquecido?

Una cosa era que gustara de él. Pero otra muy distinta era eso ¡Lo que quiera que fuera!...

Un momento, ¿a que había venido aquello? ¿Acaso ahora se inventaría frases tontas y épicas? ¡Por dios! Eso no era algo que se encontrará en el extenso, oh si muy extenso vocabulario de Samantha Puckett.

Un parloteo la saco de sus absurdos pensamientos. ¿Era Carly la que hablaba? Sacudió la cabeza con disimulo y se centró en sus amigos, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba.

Freddie aún la miraba, pero ahora de re ojo. - ¿ustedes... Tienen una cita?

Definitivamente no había sido Carly, si no Melanie la que la había sacado de sus pensamientos y con una pregunta tan absurda … ¡Por Dios! ¿Ella y Freddie? ¿Benson y ella? ¡¿Acaso todos se habían vuelto locos?

_Joder Sam, ¿Para que te empeñas en negarlo si sabes que tú lo deseas? _- le dijo una voz en su cabeza que se le antojó realista y ella deseó asesinarla por ser tan brutalmente honesta.

-Sip … - Fue Freddie el que respondió y ahora miraba con intensidad al rubio-castaño que se encontraba a su lado.

Ella se estremeció, de todas maneras iban a descubrir lo que había sucedido. Así que simplemente dio un largo suspiro...

-¿Es así, Sam?

La chica dio un respingo y se volvió a mirar a Brad para luego volver su melena rubia hacía el castaño. - Deja de mentir, Benson. Mejor diles cuanto me haz rogado, y que no he podido negarme...

Le sorprendió la fluidez con la cuál sus palabras brotaron de su boca. Afortunadamente mentir se le daba de maravilla. Pues, de entre todas las cosas: _La mentira _era algo que aparecía demasiado en su vocabulario.

-¿Rogarte? - Freddie se cruzó de brazos - ¡Yo no te rogué, simplemente fue un acuerdo! - le espetó, como tratando de hacer que recordará algo.

Pero Samantha no se lo iba a permitir, ya había arruinado la anterior sonrisa que tenía en sus labios. Ahora pronunciaba una nueva y mejorada, una que emitía gracia y sorna. - No lo niegues, Benson. - advirtió, mientras observó como el muchacho suspiró.

Así que se decidió a mirar a los demás. Melanie no parecía del todo convencida de sus palabras y aún la miraba con esperanza en la mirada, cosa que ella no sabía el porqué. Carly sonreía como si se tratará de algo de lo más normal, y finalmente estaba Brad, que parecía haberse tensado mucho al comenzar a tratar el asunto, había relajado sus músculos poco a poco...

Levanto la mirada hacía el castaño y le espetó – Rayas o Cuadros, puedes usar lo que gustes. Sam los odia por igual, así a fin de cuentas te odiará … Digo, más de lo que ya.

Freddie lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó los puños. A Sam le pareció que ganas no le faltaban de arrojarse sobre su compinche...

-Sam no me odia … - gruñó el técnico de iCarly.

El rubio-castaño se encogió de hombros – Para salir con una chica, hay que por lo menos conocer sus gustos, te aseguro que si estuviera en tu lugar, y yo fuera el que tendría esa cita con Sam, le haría pasar la mejor de las noches...

Freddie sonrió. - Pero no eres tú... - replicó. - El hubiera no existe, y yo soy el que va a salir con la Princesa Puckett, yo soy el afortunado, lamento mucho que no tengas la oportunidad, Brad... -habló el castaño arrastrando las palabras con desdén.

El chico a su lado volvía a tensarse, y ella estaba quieta, como quien pretende no estar ahí. Carly percibiendo el peligro, los miro uno a uno – Chicos...

-Te aseguro que Sam preferiría salir conmigo. - habló Brad.

Freddie tronó la lengua – Brad, Brad, Brad... - suspiró - ¿No crees que si así fuera ya habrían tenido por lo menos una cita? ¡Oh, ¿Pero no es así, verdad?

El rubio-castaño apretó los puños – No me retes Benson...

-Chicos … - Carly cada vez parecía más nerviosa ante la situación.

Freddie bufó, y se disponía a hablar nuevamente, pero Gibby le interrumpió – A ver si entendí … ¿Tú y Sam van a a salir juntos, en una cita y sin Petes de por medio? - inquirió algo aturdido.

El aludido sonrió y asintió – Así es, Gibs. Sin Petes y sin tipos que pretendan meterse en nuestra relación...

Sam volvía a sacudir la cabeza aturdida. ¿Relación? … ¡Cada vez parecía saber menos del asunto!. Bufó y se puso de pie, ya estaba harta del asunto.

-Fredalupe, puedes usar cuadros o rayas, o lo que te venga mejor. Yo me voy... - le espetó y se dispuso a marcharse.

Y así lo hizo aunque aún asentía la mirada intensa de unos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

.

.

.

Sam rondaba los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, no tenía más clases pero tampoco estaba ansiosa por irse a casa así que simplemente vagaba por ahí con las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello ondulado al aire.

Se distrajo mirando la hora en el móvil cuando choco con alguien.

-¡Ten más cuidado idiota! - espetó al aire, sin saber a quien le hablaba. Se sobó los muslos de sus piernas -pues había ido a parar al suelo de tal choque-, sin embargo no le preocupaba con quien hubiera chocado, ella se expresaba así siempre.

-¿Samantha? … Lo siento.

Lo siguiente que vio la chica fueron esos ojos tenues mirándola con tranquilidad. Y su mano grande extendida hacía ella, como si pretendiera que ella se fuera a apoyar en el para ponerse de pie. Pero no lo hizo, se las arreglo por su cuenta para levantarse y desvío la mirada, digna.

Porque justamente la palabra: _Orgullo_ formulaba demasiado en su vocabulario.

-Pete... - fue su forma de saludarlo, mirándole con desdén y arrogancia.

El rubio sonrió y oculto sus manos en los vaqueros que llevaba puestos – Sigues... ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

¡Por Dios, ¿Que le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Todavía se atrevía a preguntar? ¡Joder, eso era no tener límites!. Enojada, Sam le miró con los ojos en blanco. - ¿Tu que crees? - le espetó.

Y el le sonrió tímidamente. - Lo siento.

La chica bufó. - Ya te he dicho que no me importan tus disculpas … - Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se hecho a andar, completamente decidida a largarse de ahí.

-¿Y... que tal te va con Benson? - inquirió nuevamente su voz, y Sam no tuvo que girarse para saber que le seguía y caminaba a su lado.

¿Cuál era su objetivo?, ¿Conseguir saber que no salían más, o más bien que nunca lo hicieron? ¡Como si eso le ayudara en algo! De cualquier manera no era que ella pensara que el quisiera algo con ella nuevamente, ¡Seria completamente absurdo!

Rodó los ojos – Vamos Pete. ¿A donde quieres llegar? …

-... - El muchacho tardó el contestar – Al fondo de todo esto.

-En ese caso, tanto como tú y el resto de la escuela ya deben saber que no salimos más …

Si le había respondido era principalmente porque era lógico que no salían. Ya no se tomaban de las manos ni se exhibían de cursis y bobos por ahí … Habían vuelto a ser los de antes, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella, exceptuando el beso de aquella otra tarde.

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa entre sus labios – Mmm, ¿Debo decir que lo siento?

Sam se enfureció en lo profundo y le golpeó el hombro al muchacho con bastante fuerza - ¡Eres un asqueroso! ¡Un completo estúpido, y te odio Pete, como no tienes una idea!

Esta bien, digamos que ella no era esa clase de chicas que; Se expresaban de aquella forma. Sin embargo esa sonrisa se le asimilo tan cínica y burlona que no pudo evitarlo – ¡Y no tienes que mentir, y tampoco se que demonios quieres de mi pero a este paso no lo vas a conseguir!

El chico se encogió un poco por la actitud de su ex-novia, pero extrañamente luego de eso sonrió. Desconcertada, Sam le dedico una de sus mejores miradas interrogantes, miró a su al rededor, tomo al muchacho por la camisa y lo obligo a salir con ella a un lugar en donde nadie – más bien freddie o carly- pudiera verlos: El armario de limpieza.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que tramas, Petestúpido? - le agredió, utilizando el mismo apodo que el Técnico de iCarly le había puesto.

El chico se sacudió los pantalones con estilo, para luego recargarse contra la pared y resbalarse contra esta misma, hasta quedar sentado. Luego se encogió de hombros y suspiró – Samantha, dame cinco minutos, no te pido más luego de eso... eres libre de odiarme todo lo que quieras.

Sam dudó. Pese a que ya se lo temía. ¿Para que necesitaba ese tiempo? Si bien ella no tenía ningún inconveniente en perderlo hasta la noche, tampoco quería hacerlo con él.

-Habla de una vez.

Ella también se recargó contra la pared, a su lado, pues no había mucho espacio. Sin embargo no se sentó, quería apreciar sus facciones porque debía sabes si lo que el muchacho estaba a punto de relatarle era mentira o verdad.

Pete tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó – Samantha, por las cosas que hice no tengo justificación. Realmente fui... Un estúpido, pero ya nada puedo hacer para cambiarlo. - La miró con intensidad – No digo que me hayan forzado, porque a final de cuentas la decisión era solo mía: Pero cabe decir que los de mi equipo de Soccer me influenciaron.

Sam tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, esa parte la había tenido en mente desde un principio.

-Dijeron que no sería capaz de hacerlo, porque temía que tu me rompieras algo más que una pierna o un brazo y...

-Y por supuesto que tu orgullo de hombre no iba a permitírtelo, ¡Bravo Pete! ¡Bravo! - vitoreó Sam, con saña.

-Sam... Dejadme terminar, que no tiene nada que ver con mi hombría. - La aludida rodó los ojos – Sabes, mi padre dice que debo ganarme las cosas, y aunque tuviera el dinero no va a pagarme la carrera que deseo, por eso entré al Equipo de Soccer, necesitaba de una beca. Y Wendy, esa fue su prueba.

Sam se cruzó de brazos y resopló – Ajá.

-Sabía que no iba a ser muy fácil convencerte, de hecho aún dudo de poder hacerlo. - le espetó con intranquilidad, rodeando sus flexionadas rodillas con los brazos y mirando el suelo – De cualquier manera, continuó... No pretendía que tu te enterarás, yo... creí que podría con todo, pero no contaba con que nos vieras. Escuchadme Sam, te quiero en verdad. Y me siento todo un gilipollas por haberte lastimado de esa manera... Pero ahí no acaba todo. Verás que por ahí alguien llego a contarme que había un …

-Plan, y ese alguien resultó ser la ex-novia de uno de mis mejores amigos: La bruja de Tasha. - Gruñó la rubia, mientras se sentaba al lado del chico lentamente – Y tú te liaste con ella. - añadió.

Pete sonrió – Admito que lo hice, y no me sentí culpable. Pero ya he dejado el vicio...

-¿Algo más que añadir?

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y Benson nunca salieron, ¿Verdad?

-No.

¿Que porque respondió? No lo sabía. Había muchas cosas que no sabía, pero algo que sí: Era que había una pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta hacía mucho tiempo … Una que no la dejaba tranquila, y que necesitaba resolver con desesperación. Y claro, Pete era el único que podía darle una respuesta congruente.

Quizá todos sus esfuerzos se habrían ido por el caño. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, el chico que tenía por un lado: Ya no le miraba de la misma manera, y ella mucho menos a el.

Sirvió de algo, claro que sí. Sirvió para atarla de pies y manos a Freddie Benson.

Se volvió y pudo apreciar la sonrisa amplia que Pete le dirigía, como un: "Lo sabía" más físico. Ella se encogió de hombros, y suspiró...

-Pero tu lo quieres... - aseguró el muchacho, sin un tono de voz en particular.

Sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas y su corazón latía de manera apresurada. Miró fijamente al muchacho, cuyos ojos oscuros e inexpresivos la aprendieron. Sintió también la cálida piel del rubio que casi había olvidado recorrer su brazo y tomar su mano.

-Samantha, debes estar con él.

Las facciones se le desencajaron a ella. Fruncía el ceño, pero tenía una sonrisa boba en los labios, lo sabía, era ridículo. Pete tomó su extremidad y la coloco en sus rodillas, sin dejar de mirarle, para luego recargar la cabeza hacía atrás.

-¿Por qué?

Apenas logró inquirirlo. La mirada que él le dedico se le antojo inexpresiva, cada vez le costaba más descifrarlo, cada vez todo se tornaba un poco más extraño... La vista se le nubló, estaba confundida, como una típica adolescente con muchos sentimientos encima, sin saber que hacer, sin tener idea de que pensar.

Cuando Pete acerco su zurda hacía su mejilla y la acarició, la sintió; A diferencia de antes, helada. Como una fuerte bofetada en la cara, una que la haría darse cuenta de muchas cosas...

-No llores... - Le susurró – Todos cometemos errores. El de Benson fue no haberse fijado en ti desde un principió, el mio fue haberte puesto en segundo plano y el de ese chico, el que estuvo a punto de reclamar tus labios en el comedor esta mañana, fue haberse enamorado de la gemela incorrecta.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿Q-Que?

-Sí, Sam. Soy muy observador, de hecho no los he perdido de vista... ¿Sabes? Son muy extraños todos, casi podría jurar que tu hermana se muere por ese tipo.

Sam apretó los puños. Ahí estaba la razón por la que parecía tan cohibida... Su hermana todo el tiempo había sido del tipo alegre, y perfecto. Ahora ya no lo era, todo el tiempo se mantenía al margen y cuando estaban en grupo parecía lamentarse de ello.

Estaba triste. Melanie sufría, y todo era su culpa.

Culpa... Palabra que millones de veces le había abofeteado, figurando demasiado en su vocabulario. Pete continuó acariciando su mejilla, cuando ella al fin pudo recuperar el habla.

-¿Haz estado alguna vez tan enamorado de alguien, que no sabes si lo mejor es estar con él, o dejarle? - inquirió, intranquila.

Pete sonrió y volvió a abrazar sus rodillas – Sí. - respondió – De ti. Me negaba a entenderlo, por eso detestaba tanto a Benson, y aunque en realidad no te deje por mi cuenta, ahora sé … Que de algún modo fue lo correcto.

Sam Bufó.

-Sí, lo correcto. Sé que no sufriste tanto por mi, como a cualquiera le hubiera gustado, porque casi inmediatamente Benson te demostró que existía para ti también... Y entonces descubriste que lo amabas, y ahora tienes esta pregunta en mente, la misma que yo me hice – Rió con sorna - ¡Que ironía! … De cualquier modo, ahora ese nuevo chico que ha surgido, debe darse cuenta de a quien pertenece tu corazón. Que ustedes deben estar juntos.

Sam resopló en su flequillo - ¿Debemos estar juntos, eh? - inquirió al aire, sin esperar respuesta alguna y luego se apresuró a murmurar: -Yo... Nunca pensé en Brad como algo más que un amigo. Y ahora sé porque no lo podía ver así.

-Solamente son dos razones. Benson, y el que no era para ti. - explicó, enumerándolas con los dedos – Solo que la segunda, debes hacerle entender tú. O hará estragos el corazón de otras dos personas.

-Lo sé.

Pete no volvió a mirarla. Y a ella la situación casi le pudo haber parecido cómica, claro, si n estuviera de nuevo al borde del llanto, queriendo arrojarse a los brazos del único capaz de comprender su situación en aquellos momentos. E inpotente se abrazó las rodillas y ocultó su rostro...

-Pete...

-¿Sí?

-¿Que viste en mi?

Se negaba a mirarle, porque estaba avergonzada. Porque hacerlo aún con esa pregunta en mente resultaba ridículo. Y sin embargo una de las grandes manos del muchacho la tomó por la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle.

-Lo mismo que Benson descubrió, solo que ahora es aún mejor.

Admitía que esa respuesta si que no se la esperaba, pero sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, era como un 'Preguntale a Freddie' entre lineas. Sonrió y le apretó la muñeca al chico con fuerza.

-Sam... - la llamó él.

-¿Mmm...?

-No fue tu error, fue el mio. Tu no hiciste nada mal... Eras, eres y siempre serás: Lo que cualquiera podría desear, más pocos se atreven a observar de cerca. - susurró.

Y ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro. - Gracias.

-Lo lamento...

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_¡Hola Mundo!_

_Oh, por lo que más quieran no me maten. Okay, me tarde... Lo sé, tuve ciertos problemas y estoy en mi propio encierro personal: De estudio. Shaaaw, estoy super emocionada, mi graduación de Secundaria esta por llegarse y luego de ella mi examen de admisión -que me pone de nervios- Pero vaaah, eso ya es cosa mía._

_De cualquier manera a lo que me refiero, es a que; Quizá a muchos no les parezca lo que ocurrió aquí. Pero a mi sí... está era la manera en que vi a Pete desde un principio. Y como bien se dice en primera instancia, "Todos cometemos errores". ¿Que si Sam le perdonó? Tal vez... Pero a mi sus palabras me parecieron suficientes, aunque el rencor, bueno._

_No hay mucho Seddie, pero es por lo mismo que el nombre del capitulo es "Sentimientos Encontrados" Sam, acaba de aclararlos. Yo realmente no creí correcto que lo hiciera con Brad, por varias cosas, y mucho menos con Freddie, así que resultó esto._

_Al principio pudimos apreciar el comportamiento seductor de nuestro Brad. Muchos chicos suelen transformarse cuando de ello se trata, pero de cualquier manera espero haberlo hecho bien. -suspiró- En fin, debo admitir que tengo que meterme en las respectivas parejas cuando las escribo, y no puedo evitar pensar que el BAM me influencia, pero yo AMO el Seddie, lo aclaro `porque esta historia lo es._

_Solamente que, como Pete bien dijo... Pocos se dan cuenta de lo mucho que valen las personas, solo los que se atreven a ver más de cerca terminar queriendo bien. El cuál es el caso de Brad, alguna vez lo fue de Pete, y ahora lo es de Freddie. _

_Pero no se preocupen porqué todos los problemas tienen una solución. Todos en la vida interpretamos un papel importante, lo que me hizo pensar qué los personajes de esta historia también._

_Os lo prometo: El próximo capitulo contendrá mucho Seddie. Ya verán, mi Spoiler es la cena que ambos tienen pendiente. _

_En fin, espero que no me maten._

_***GRACIAS a todos por sus Reviews. Aquí mismo les respondo:**_

**Caaro13:**_ Bien, ¡Hola Chica! Mmm, muchisimas gracias por tu Rev. ¡Qe bien que te gusta mi Fic!Aqui está el siquiente capitulo, espero que te guste. ¡Saludos!_

**PattyAM:**_ Me tardé lo sé. ¡Pero Hola y más vale tarde que nunca! Me alegra que te gustará mi capitulo, y que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme un Review. ¿Que tal este capitulo? ¿Te ha gustado? ¡Cuidate, hasta la próxima!_

**GAP'.'Roo: **_¡Saludos! Me alegra que te gustará mi Fic._

**Dulcinea10: **_GRACIAS por tus comentarios, ¡Me haces muy feliz! ¡Besos!_

**Xzettax:**_ jajá. ¡Hola! Me parece que aún sigo avergonzada, pero ese asunto ya lo hemos resuelto. En cuanto al resto de tu rev, ¿Que te diré? Mmm, jajaja, ¡Te he fallado me tardé! Pero me alegra que haya en tu corazón un tanto de comprensión para mi. Sí la señora Benson y sus cosas, bueno aquí no hay tanto Seddie, ¿Me comprenderás?¿Me lo dirás en un Review? ¡Te lo agradecería! Saludos._

**Nia Mala: **_¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación... ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia! La verdad es que espero que este capitulo llegue a gustarte. ¿Me dejarás un Review? ¡Te espero, mil gracias y besos!_

**TheRockAngel:**_ ¡Hola! Awww, me alegra tanto que te guste mi historia. Aquí te dejo la actualización, la próxima la dejaré pronto. ¡Miles de gracias y besos! ¡Hasta la próxima!_

**JMFAWKES:**_ ¡Hola JM, Buenos días, Tardes o Noches (Dependiendo de cuándo leas esto)! En primera instancia, dejadme agradecerte por tu Review, Me alegra muchísimo que te gustará mi historia y mi manera de escribir, me alagas. Wow, los seis capis ya, en verdad wow. Uff, debo decir que siempre me esfuerzo; Y veo que en algunos casos resultó satisfactorio para los demás. Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste. ¿Me lo dirías de favor en un Review? ¡Besos!_

**Seddie Love239:**_ ¡Hola! Woow, me alegra mucho que te gustará mi Capitulo y también mi Fic, Shaww, me haces muy feliz. ¿Que te pareció este Cap? ¡Saludos!_

**Paola:**_ ¡Hola Chica! ¿Cómo estás? … Vale, muchísimas gracias por tu Review. ¿Me dejarías uno? ¡Cuidate!_

**Daniela: **_¡Hola Danny! :D ¡Aquí está la continuación! Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. ¿Me dejarás un Rev para hacermelo saber? ¡Te lo agradecería muchísimo!_

**Andy Piary:**_ ¡Hola Andy! Aww, me siento muy feliz. ¡Como no haz de tener una idea! Primero en 'Feliz Cumpleaños Hurón' y luego aquí. ¡Me alegra tanto que te gusten algunas de mis historias! La manera en que me encontraste fue excelente, jaja. ¡Casiii me haces llorar con lo d la lectora fiel de por vida! Hablando de ello y si te gusta el Dramione, te invito a leer el resto de mis historias acerca de ellos, como lo son: 'Wishes' y 'Más que una diosa' Ambos One-Shoots, o mi long-Fic: 'One More Time, One More Chance' :D Debo admitir que me harías muy feliz, pero eso ya te lo dejo a ti. ¡Gracias por tu Rev, aquí te dejo el siguiente Chap, espero que te guste! ¡Muchos besos y saludos!_

_Y Finalmente un asunto que me aturdió bastante:_

_**Queridas 'AliceMcCollins23':**_

_Chicas, chicas, chicas. ¿Que pasó aquí? Debo admitir que ver tres reviews vuestros me hizo quedarme a pensar detenidamente en el asunto. Y pensándolo bien, creo que las dos últimas (Por el estilo de escribir) son las mismas, solo que habría algún error al publicar. Pero en ese caso serían dos con el mismo Nick … ¿Porqué?_

_Veamos, a juzgar por el Rev del Chap anterior, diría que la segunda 'Alice' es la original, de hecho estoy casi completamente segura, sin embargo de ser así, ¿Porqué alguien plagia ese nombre?, Debo decirle a esa, cualquiera que sea de las dos, que es mejor crear su mismo nick, no hay ninguna necesidad de plagiar el de otros._

_A mi me cae bien la original, y ¿Porqué no? La otra también, pero le agradecería que se presentará por quien en verdad es... ¡Es mucho mejor! :) De cualquier manera, quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews:_

_A la primera_** 'AliceMcCollins23'**_: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu Rev. Me alegra que te guste mi historia. ¿En verdad tu segundo nombre es Sammy? ¡Super! Pero me temo que no me haz dejado tu MSN :) ¡Saludos!_

_A la segunda _**'AlicemcCollins23'**_: ¡hola de nuevo chica! Vaya, aún dos semanas para que se mudé tu hermana, pues hay que aprovecharlas mientras, y disfrutarlas cuando ya esté por aquí. ¡Me alegra tanto que te gusten mis historias! En cuanto a You Belong with Me... Bueno, en verdad que estaba inspirada. De cualquier manera, gracias por tu Rev. Y espero que esto de las 'AliceMcCollins23' se aclaré pronto. ¡Besos!_

…

_Ya finalizado el asunto, me gustaría agradecerle a todos ¡Porque en este capitulo obtuve más Reviews que nunca! No saben lo emocionada que estaba/estoy/estaré siempre. Hay es que enserio, nunca me sentí más alegre. Y también a mis lectores anónimos, a todos los que agregaron mi historia a Favoritos o/y a alerta. ¡Os Quiero! _

_**¿Crucios? ¿Avadas Kedavra's? ¿Jitomatazos? **O por lo menos **¿Un Review?**_

_Se le agradece mucho, de antemano, por lo últimos. Que no me causan ningún daño físico o emocional. (Jajá, siempre pongo eso xD)_

_Miles de Besos._

_**C**on **M**ucho **C**ariño, **M**itche._


	8. Una cita con el destino

**Disclaimer:**_ iCarly_** _NO_**_ me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y demás, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si _**_NO._**

**Summary**_: Después de una decepción amorosa, Sam y Freddie fingen estar saliendo, tan solo buscando venganza. Pero, no todo es tan sencillo como eso, sobre todo cuando sabes que estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo. Seddie._

_Canción para escuchar: We belong – Tom Felton._

Samantha Puckett & Freddie Benson.

* * *

**By: S**_weet _**K**_night_

"_'Cause we belong in a song that I've written about you and I at the best of times, i've been fallin' in love … I run you a bath or two."_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: **_Una cita con el destino._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella sin lugar a dudas había sido una extraña mañana. Pero no se arrepentía de haberla vivido, en absoluto. Luego de salir del armario de limpieza acompañada por Pete se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se adentraron en el lugar.

– Ya es tarde... – murmuró el rubio, pasándose una mano por el cabello. – Te acompaño a casa.

Sam asintió lentamente, aunque en realidad no supo porqué. La escuela estaba casi completamente vacía... Cuando salieron por las puertas de Ridgeway se dieron cuenta de que llovía. – Y yo que pensé que sería un lindo día. – susurro Pete, con una mueca en la boca.

–Y lo es. – replicó Samantha, con las manos en los bolsillos – Un día como otro en Seattle.

El rubio sonrió: metió las manos a su mochila, un segundo más tarde sacó un paraguas y se lo entrego a la rubia. Sam lo abrió con un poco de dificultad, era una de esas mini-sombrillas tan cotizadas, como la que Carly le había regalado por su cumpleaños y ella había vendido. – Soy precavido. Y tengo una mamá insistente. – habló él, tomando el paraguas y comenzando a caminar ambos bajo éste.

Al poco rato llegaron a la casa de la Puckett que llevaba casi todo el camino en silencio, pensando. Están en lo correcto, pensaba en su cita con Fredward Benson esa misma noche. Cuando se detuvieron en la verja de la casa, Pete le sonrió y se disponía a despedirse cuando Sam le tomó la manga de su sweter verde. – Pete, _quedate_.

Al muchacho le pareció una orden, de manera que se volvió hacía ella y la miro expectante. – ¿Para qué?

– No tengo nada que ofrecerte, pero necesito de tu ayuda. No me gusta hablar con Melanie de estas cosas... – habló la rubia, con sorna, mientras se dedicaba a abrir la puerta que sostenía la verja y se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al rubio – Siente como que estás en tu casa... – susurró.

– Ya me lo habías dicho una que otra vez. – sonrió él y se adentró en el lugar. Escuchó el chirrido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse y cuando estuvo bajo el techo cerró el paraguas. – Ahora sí, ¿Para qué soy bueno? – inquirió, con las manos en los Jeans.

– Entremos … – indico Sam, con fingida tranquilidad.

La casa parecía estar vacía y eso la hizo feliz. Camino por un estrecho pasillo, guiándolo. Y un poco después estaban en su habitación – Casi me olvido de como lucía este lu...

– Tengo una cita con Benson esta misma noche, necesito tu consejo. – soltó ella, mientras se desplomaba en la cama, abrazando su almohada.

Sorprendido, Pete abrió los ojos mucho más de lo normal. Pero no porque le preocupaba lo que oía, sino por la manera de expresarlo de la rubia. Fue de inmediato a sentarse junto a ella, y le arrebato la almohada de los brazos – ¡Sam! Como se te ocurre pedirme a mi un consejo... ¡Dios, soy un chico, ¿Recuerdas? ! – exclamó, algo aturdido por la situación.

La rubia se incorporó de inmediato y lo miro fijamente con sus orbes azules – ¡Precisamente por eso te lo digo! ¡Eres un chico, dios, necesito tu opinión!

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco – ¿Acerca de qué?

La rubia se encogió de hombros... – Acerca de qué usar. – señaló el closet. – No tengo mucha ropa bonita, pero si tomo cosas prestadas de mi hermana y las combino con las mías, no se desentonará demasiado.

– Mira, Sam. Yo puedo decirte cual se te ve lindo, pero... Tampoco soy experto en eso. ¿De verdad no puedes pedirselo a alguien más?

– ¡No! ¡Ya es tarde! Y si llamo a Carly...

– ¡Ella vendrá enseguida! – replicó el chico, cruzándose de brazos

– ¡No, porque está con Mels! ¡Por eso no están aquí! – señaló ella.

Pete llevaba el pecho lleno de aire, estaba indignado. Esas no eran la clase de cosas que una chica solía necesitar de él. Claro que ella no era una chica cualquiera: Hablaba de Sam. Gruñona y posesiva Samantha Puckett, agresiva era su segundo nombre y aún si habían estado saliendo hacía un tiempo no lograba comprender que era lo que quería con ello. Se incorporó y se lanzó sobre la chica, que había vuelto a recostarse en la cama, acorralo sus brazos contra los suyos -aunque ella forcejeó- y luego se acerco a su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿No podrías usar cualquier cosa? Siempre te vez bien. Es tu propio estilo. Seguramente a Benson le encantarás, no importa lo que uses … – habló con tranquilidad, tratando de convencerla de que no necesitaba de falsos accesorios para gustarle a alguien – Sam, tu eres increíble: Justo de la manera en que eres...

Los orbes de la rubia que permanecía acorralada en su propia cama, con un chico con mucha más fuerza que ella -aunque le costara admitirlo- se oscurecieron. Pete siempre fue un chico honesto con ella, salvo aquel día de su traición. Tal vez lo que decía era cierto, pero a pesar de parecer la chica más segura de Ridgeway: Tenía sus inseguridades adolescentes, solo que se las guardaba para si misma, en una caja que se había empeñado en ocultar al fondo de su armario, lejos de la vista de todos, donde pudiera olvidar que existía. Y sin darse cuenta poco a poco se había ido consumiendo, al guardarlo todo, su corazón estaba enfermándose.

Ahora tenía tres chicos a los cuales podía amar. Estaban Brad y su dulzura, que podían superar a cualquiera, era apuesto y especialmente bueno con ella... Se esforzaba por quedar bien y la apoyaba en todo ciegamente, aunque frenaba lo que le parecía inmoral o exagerado de su personalidad. También estaba Pete y su frescura: El chico más extraño que jamás conoció. Apuesto y jugador del equipo de soccer, pero gentil y buen amigo... Un chico del que cualquiera podría enamorarse, incluso ella: Con sus defectos, pero también sus virtudes. Y finalmente estaba Freddie: Técnico de el programa en el que participaba, mejor amigo desde hacía ya un muy buen tiempo, el chico ya no tan debilucho al que podía molestar siempre que quisiera... Pero también una persona honesta con millones de virtudes: Que se enamora fácil e inteligente.

Cualquiera diría que ella no tenía nada que pensar. Que podría elegir entre uno de los primeros, pues no era nada común tener esa suerte: Especialmente si eres Samantha Puckett. Sin embargo, ella no lo veía de la misma manera, pues así como alguna vez le sucedió con Johna, parecía estar cegada por algo que Fredward tenía, algo más que nadie -siquiera Carly-, podía ver o entender. Solo ella.

Y cada vez que le veía con alguien más sucedía: Una serie de palabras marcadas en rojo vivo le cruzaban por la mente... _Fredward. Benson. Chica. Cita. Beso. Novia. Mio..._

_Mio._

¡Mio!

**¡MIO!**

Después de eso se abalanzaba sobre el muchacho y lograba o bien ponerlo en ridículo o bien se lo arrebataba a la muchacha diciendo siempre algo sobre de que Benson, tecnicucho, sin nada de interesante. Pero si lo hacía era solo por celos.

Aunque bien algunas veces no había logrado conseguir su objetivo. De manera que ocultaba sus pensamientos y se burlaba de el por cualquier cosa. Benson no siempre había sido un simple tonto distraído, era ella la que ocultaba sus sentimientos demasiado bien.

Abrió los labios con lentitud, dudando de si hablar o no. Sujeto la sábana con las manos que tenía sin escape y se atrevió a decir – No quiero lucir ridícula frente a él... – Con un toque tan extraño en su voz que hasta Pete se estremeció.

Con sus tenues ojos fijos en ella, sonrió de medio lado y dijo – Te gusta demasiado, ¿Eh?

Sam miró hacía cualquier otro lado que no fuera él y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. – Sabes que no voy a responder eso. Pero tampoco voy a mentirte.

Pete la miro nuevamente con esos ojos tan intensos suyos fijos en ella, de manera en que la rubia se puso de colores por un segundo decifrando sus pensamientos: _"¿Quién iba a pensar qué Samantha Puckett se enamoraría de alguien como Freddie Benson?"_ Nadie, siquiera Carly en sus sueños más locos. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, no le gustaba esa idea de abrirse tanto a un persona más.

– ¿Sam?

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de escuchar el chirrido de la verja abriéndose, o de saber en qué jodido momento había llegado ella. Pero al oír su voz, de inmediato giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con una horrorizada Melanie sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Ambos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

– ¡Melanie! ¿Qué haces aquí?... Te hacía con Carls, yo...

– ¡Sam! La pregunta aquí vendría siendo – miró al rubio de manera despectiva y lo señaló con su índice derecho – ¿Qué hace este aquí?

Sam, sin querer, cayó en la cuenta de todo. Estaban allí: Ella y Pete, a quien solamente ella había perdonado y nadie más sabía porqué lo había hecho exactamente: además de que los había pillado en su habitación lejos de encontrarse tomando el té. Aunque la escena fuera inofensiva, ante los ojos de cualquier otra persona podía ser una abominación, sobre todo si se trata de tu ex-novio.

– ¡No es lo que tú crees! – se apresuró a decir, negando con la cabeza y las manos.

Pete se rascó la cabeza y puso una de sus sonrisas ladinas, que: Si o lo conocías bien, podías malinterpretar como cínica o burlona. – ¡Hola! – saludó y agitó la mano derecha. – Creo que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Pete y...

Decir, que Melanie se le hecho encima con una mirada asesina, sería demasiado exagerado, sí, seguramente lo sería. Mejor digamos que lo tomo por sorpresa y se abalanzo sobre él. –_ ¡TÚ!..._ – bramó rabiosa, con los labios temblando del coraje y sujetando por la camisa a un aterrorizado rubio – ¡Claro que te conozco, pedazo de animal, _TÚ_ haz sido el único culpable de la desdicha de mi hermana! ¡Eres un insolente! ¿Cómo es que te quedan agallas para venir aquí, eh?

Pete balbuceó algo que seguramente ninguna de las dos alcanzo a entender. Sam no sabía si lanzarse a defenderlo o detenerse a reír, la escena era bastante graciosa después de todo: Melanie no era muy buena expresando sus furia, y sería como una versión pirata de ella misma. Sin embargo cuando intentó morder al chico, supo que debía optar por la primera opción.

– ¡Tranquila Mels! Yo lo traje... – habló Sam, intentando separarlos. Pero con sus palabras solo consiguió aumentar la furia de su gemela: Que ahora se dirigió a ella.

–¡¿Que tu hiciste **QUÉ**? – Gritó a todo pulmón. Y Sam supo que los vecinos de toda la manzana la habían escuchado.

– ¡Melanie, comportate, ¿Quieres? … – exclamó Sam, ya molesta por el comportamiento de su hermana – como haz oído, yo lo traje, Hoy hemos hablado, ¡ Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de cada cosa que hago o dejo de hacer!

– ¡Sam! ¿Acaso ya se te olvido todo lo que _este_ te hizo?

– ¡Pete, Melanie, se llama Pete! Y no, no se me ha olvidado. Pero hoy he escuchado todo lo que necesitaba, toda su verdad – murmuró – y no es tan malo... si hubiera sido así jamás me hubiera enamorado de él.

Melanie pareció resignarse pues bajo los brazos y los dejo a sus costados – ¿Y qué hacían? – farfullo, de manera acusadora. Mirando hacía otro lado.

Ambos compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Pete tenía un aspecto cansado, pero no había perdido su postura superior, se acomodaba el swetter. – Hablábamos … – dijo él.

– ¿De qué? – inquirió la rubia con una ceja arriba.

Sam se cruzo de brazos y miro la pared – Es que yo... Yo tengo una... una... ¡Una de esas!

– ¿Una de qué?

Pete sonrió y se adelantó a hablar, cuando sam negó con las manos intentando parecer imponente – Tiene una cita, y por dios a saber qué, me pidió que le ayudara.

Melanie abrió los ojos y los puso en blanco – ¿La cita es con Freddie, no?

Las mejillas se le sonrojaron a Sam, que se cruzo de brazos de nuevo y balbuceó algo parecido a un _"Sí"_ muy, pero que muy quedo. De cualquier manera su hermana pareció captarlo... – ¿Y porqué a este si se lo pides y no a mi, o a Carly? – Preguntó Mels, con un toque de enojo aún impreso en su voz.

– ¡He aquí mi dilema! – exclamó Pete. Y Sam lo fulminó con la mirada.

– No estaban... – susurró la gemela menor, por respuesta.

Melanie soltó una carcajada claramente fingida – ¡Y de todos los muchachos del mundo, de Ridgeway y de Seattle: Incluido Brad, decidiste pedirle a_ este _… – exclamó, volviendo a señalar de manera acusadora con su indice al muchacho rubio.

– Pete... – corrigió Sam, por inercia.

Pero su hermana no le hizo caso, en absoluto y continuo hablando con su monótona voz – ¡Un consejo! ¡_A tu ex-novio un consejo_! ¡_Al chico que te engaño: un consejo_! ¡A e_ste pedazo de..._!

Sam le cubrió la boca antes de que su hermana pudiera continuar con ese montón de insultos que casi logran hacer que Pete se tapase los oídos. – ¡Melanie, por dios! ¡Ya te explique que no hay necesidad de llamarlo así!

La mayor se libero de su agarre y la fulminó con la mirada – ¡No vuelvas a tomarme así, _Sammy_!

– ¡No me digas, _Sammy_! ¡Es nombre de perro!

Melanie se coloco las manos en las caderas y señalo al muchacho nuevamente – Además lo trajiste al cuarto, y cuando llegue no estaban precisamente hablando, ¡Seguramente este trato de sacarle provecho a la situación!

– ¡Melanie Puckett, ¿Por quién demonios me tomas?, Ya basta de tu paranoia! – Sam necesito tomarla por los hombros y zarandearla para que esta reaccionara – ¡Así no eres tú! ¡Y deberías respetar mis decisiones, además, yo no soy nadie de quién se pueden aprovechar, es al revés!

– Sam... ¿De verdad que no es tan malo? – inquirió la rubia con su tono usualmente tranquilo.

– No, no lo es. ¡Es tan buen chico que incluso me ha dicho cosas que tu me ocultas!

Melanie puso los ojos en blanco – ¿Que yo te oculto? ¡Yo no te oculto nada! – exclamó, bastante aturdida.

– ¡No mientas Mels, me ocultaste que me gusta Brad y lo sabes! – espetó la menor de la Puckett.

Los ojos azules de Melanie perdieron la órbita que siempre poseían. Sus facciones se desencajaron y apretó los puños. Sam notó, como poco a poco sus mejillas se fueron pincelando de rosa, para luego tornarse rojas. Muy rojas.

– Miente. – espetó, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarse – ¡ Está mintiendo, Sam!

Pete se rasco la cabeza, evidentemente incómodo. – Sam, yo me voy. Mucha suerte. Pero te dije que no sería buena idea... – murmuró y se paso una mano por el cabello – Hasta mañana.

– Adiós, Pete. – habló la aludida, bastante apenada – y yo... Pues lo sien...

– Tranquila, no tienes que forzarte a decir cosas que la Sam que conozco no haría jamás. Esta bien. Adiós y suerte. – un segundo más tarde la puerta hizo un ruido sordo al cerrarse.

– Mels...

– ¡Callate! ¡Le haz creído más a él que a mi! – chilló la aludida y se marchó cubriendose el rostro, claramente indignada.

Sam solo rogó que no llorará. No esa noche...

**.**

**.**

**.**

No había exagerado en cuanto a su forma de vestir. De cualquier manera le había tocado hacerlo sola. Por más que había tocado en la puerta de Melanie, ésta se negaba a abrir con un chillido que Sam interpretaba como alguna extraña especie de sollozo.

Usaba unos Jeans entubados y una camisa roja, de sus favoritas. Al final se había olvidado del abrigo, por si el engañoso clima de Seattle hacía volver a la lluvia. Mientras caminaba por las calles llenas de agua, no le importaba mojar sus converse, a decir verdad nunca había estado tan nerviosa. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta y eso mismo resaltaba aún más sus facciones: No había sido exagerada al maquillarse, puesto que se veía bonita, pero normal.

Llego al restaurante indicado: La casa del pastel de queso. Se moría por devorar su ensalada y comer ese enorme y delicioso pastel, que la última vez no había podido disfrutar del todo

El lugar había sido re-modelado hacía poco, y por lo que podía ver a través de los cristales estaba mucho más lindo. El piso era de madera, probablemente de saúco. Y las paredes que no contenían cristal alguno estaban pintadas de amarillo con fotografías de sus deliciosos platillos. Los pilares que sostenían el techo lleno de lujosas lámparas estaban pintados de café. Bastante sobrio, pero eso no le quitaba lo bien visto.

– ¿Sam? … – inquirió la voz de Freddie a sus espaldas.

Ella tardo un poco en moverse de su lugar, pero lentamente giró la cabeza para encontrase con un muy bien vestido Benson. Seguramente Carly lo habría ayudado a vestirse, como en la cita que tuvo con Valerie, pues no se veía ridículo como si su madre lo hubiera vestido. Camisa a cuadros azules, la pasaba porque no eran rayas: Unos jeans y por último un abrigo negro entre sus brazos.

– Ya era hora Benson. Creía que los chicos eran los que llegaban a tiempo. – siseó la rubia con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Aunque por dentro le temblaba todo.

"_¡Ánimo Sam! Tu puedes hacerlo... Comportate como siempre, como si nada estuviera fuera de su lugar."_ – Pensó con un dejo de indecisión, apretó los puños contra la tela de su blusa cuando observó como el castaño arqueaba una ceja.

– ¿Entramos, Princesa Puckett? – sonrió él. Muy lejos de inmutarse ante el comentario de la rubia.

Sam bajo la mirada y se encontró con la mano extendida de Freddie. Dudó si tomarla o no. Pensó los pros y los contras de si lo hacía o se negaba a hacerlo. Era una cita después de todo: si la tomaba era aceptar todo el asunto y disfrutar del momento, si no, era probable que el técnico se molestara y vendría arruinando el resto de la velada. Así que finalmente la tomo, pero la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su espalda la hizo actuar de manera impulsiva, lo haló y adentró en el restaurante.

El recepcionista les encontró su mesa pronto. Un poco alejada de la demás gente en un rincón junto a un gran ventanal por el que se podía observar un pequeño jardín lateral al lugar. Sam tomó asiento y rompió el contacto que habían mantenido...

– Lamento mi tardanza. – se disculpo él.

Sam lo envidió, porque parecía tener todo en orden y saber exactamente como comportarse.

Aunque no fuera así. Freddie había pasado la última semana ensayando consigo mismo, y aún así no había conseguido llegar puntual, ni lograr el saludo romántico o la entrada al restaurante. Nada le estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado y eso estaba comenzando a joderlo.

La rubia negó con la cabeza como respuesta a la disculpa de él. Y continuó arrugando su camisa bajo la mesa.

– Buenas noches. ¿Que les sirvo?

Al escuchar al mesero ambos se volvieron y pronto se concentraron en el menú. – Yo quiero una ensalada de … de _elotitos._

– ¡Mamá también quiere una de esas! – lo apoyó Sam.

El mesero les dedico una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar y se marchó. Freddie dirigió su vista a la pista de baile en donde solamente unas cuantas parejas de ancianos bailaban y se pregunto si Sam accedería a hacerlo con él. Había sido uno de sus planes, pero no estaba seguro de si llevarlo a cabo.

Cuando les trajeron las ensaladas de enorme tamaño, Sam comenzó a devorarla como si no hubiese comido esa tarde, el ladeó la cabeza y la miro con ternura – Sam. Lamento lo de esta mañana, es porque ya no me aguantaba a Brad. – espetó, y luego comió un poco de su platillo.

La rubia lo miro con desdén y replicó – _¿Vasg ahg disghculpagte togda lah nocghe,_ – tragó lo que tenia en la boca – Benson?

El chico tragó el trozo de lechuga que se había llevado a la boca – ¡Es que parezco ser el único interesado en hacer conversación!

Sam se quedo plasmada en su lugar. Era completamente cierto. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Pero, ¿De que iba a hablarle?, ¿De que estuvo en un armario con Pete un buen rato de la mañana y parte de la tarde, qué lo llevo a su casa? ¡Claro, quería ver la cara que el técnico ponía! ¡Ni loca!

– ¿Qué haremos el sábado en el show? – inquirió, intentando comportarse.

Freddie pareció alegrarse – Mmm, ¡Lo de Gibby!

Sam soltó una carcajada y escupió el jugo que estaba tomando – ¡Casi lo olvido! Creo que será muy gracioso.

– A final de cuentas Carly quería cambiarlo, pero era demasiado tarde y no se le ocurrían ideas. – espetó el muchacho, riéndose por el gesto de su acompañante.

– ¡No es posible! ¿Qué le sucede a esa mujer? – espetó Sam. ¡Era la primera idea que le aceptaban y ahora resultaba que Carly quería cambiarla a sus espaldas, no, no y no! – ¡Brad y yo nos esforzamos mucho en esa escena!

Al parecer para Freddie el nombre del rubio-castaño era un _tabu_. Pues de inmediato cambio la expresión en su rostro, por una fría y miró hacía otro lugar. Sam apretó aún más los puños y sintió que si no paraba de hacerlo seguramente le sangrarían .

– ¡Oh vamos Fredward! ¡No irás a decirme que sigues con tus ideas acerca de Brad! – exclamó y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con burla, el solamente arqueó una ceja e imito su posición – ¿Es así? ¡ Maldición Freddie, creía que habíamos dejado eso claro ya!

El chico evito mirarla – Pues, a decir verdad sostengo mis dudas.

– ¿Y porqué?

– Por lo de esta mañana. ¡Estabas a punto de besarle!

Las mejillas de Sam cambiaron de color y se escudó tras la ensalada al recordar la escena de esa mañana – ¡Pero no lo hicimos!

– ¡Eso no me dice nada! – exclamó el, volviendo a comer.

– ¡Te demostré el otro día que Brad no me interesa de esa manera!

Freddie tragó – ¡Si no te interesará no hubieras estado a punto de besarle! – espetó.

– ¡Él tiene la culpa! ¡NO! ¡Tu tienes la culpa! – señaló ella, con el dedo.

- ¡¿YO?, ¿yo porqué? ! – preguntó, de pronto extrañado. Al parecer los papeles de acusador habían cambiado.

– ¿Porqué? ¡Dices que porqué! – espetó ella, aún de brazos cruzados – ¡Primero me besas y dejas que tu mamá crea que soy tu novia, para colmo nos hace una cita y luego pasa una semana sin que me hables! – bramó.

La gente comenzaba a mirarlos. Freddie se puso nervioso y ella simplemente sentía la sangre caliente ardiendo en sus mejillas. – T-ten calma, Sam.

– ¡No me calles! … – lo silenció – y ahora me vienes con que tú eres el que se siente indignado. ¿Acaso crees que yo no tengo derecho a confundirme? ¡Tú me confundes, idiota!

Freddie tragó saliva. Si no encontraba la manera de hacerla callar, los insultos parecían ir para largo, la gente los miraba y a ese paso los echarían de ahí seguramente. Intentó llamarla, pero ella continuaba parloteando cosas sin sentido alguno y golpeando la mesa con los puños cada vez más fuerte, -cosa que comenzaba a asustarlo.

El castaño se dejo llevar por un momento. Dejo de escucharla cuando descubrió lo hermosa que lucía... aunque era algo que había apreciado desde que llego a la cita, enojada: sus facciones resaltaban y lo cautivaba más. Sería tal vez porque la conoció de mal humor, golpeando a un chico de su edificio la primera vez que visitó a Carly Shay.

Por un instante Freddie se pregunto …. ¿Porqué no Sam y sí Carly?, no había nada de malo en la rubia, salvo su agresividad.

– "_Los opuestos se atraén"_ – le había mencionado alguna vez una chica en la escuela.

Pero ellos no eran del todo opuestos, habían gustos que compartían. En cuanto a personas si buscaban algo bastante distinto. Ella se había fijado en Johna, Shane y Pete. Mientras que él no había dejado de babear por la menor de las Shay. Ahora que lo pensaba, habían muchos chicos en los que ella se había fijado, también había salido con unos cuántos de ellos... El solamente había aspirado a una relación falsa con Carly y una de una semana por conveniencia con Carly.

Por lo demás las cosas se limitaban a Sam. Había sido ella la primera en golpearlo, en besarle, en confundirlo de esa manera. ¿Qué porqué se había fijado en ella?, simple... Era perfecta.

Cuando sonreía le brillaban los dientes y el sentía que con esa sola sonrisa podría iluminar su mundo entero. Sus ojos eran dos cielos azules en los cuáles podía perderse cuando quisiera, su boca era dulce a pesar de ser grosera. Cuando se sonrojaba, a pesar de no ser una característica muy común, le recordaba el crepúsculo. Sus manos eran fuertes y a la vez suaves, textiles y a el se le venían mucho las ganas de tomarlas. Toda ella era única. Inigualable sin lugar a dudas. En cuanto a su personalidad, bien podría ser muy tosca pero no le quitaba el complejo de dulzura que mantenía oculto. Uno que el había podido descubrir más de una semana atrás cuando había vuelto a besarle.

No tenía nada que ocultar. La quería y solo para él. Le gustaba como ninguna otra chica que hubiera conocido. La deseaba, más que a nadie.

– ¡¿Siquiera estás escuchando? – bramó ella. Con las mejillas encendidas de la rabia.

Freddie asintió y le tomó las manos sobre la mesa. Sam se calmó un poco y lo miro consternada – ¿Q-Que haces, B-Benson?

Y allí. Frente a toda esa gente, adultos y adolescentes. Freddie la besó...

La beso con dulzura y exagerada lentitud: Que lograba hacer que la boca le ardiera a la rubia, como si el contacto le quemara pero a la vez le provocaba placer, un irrevocable placer que se esparcía sobre sus labios en forma de un quisquilloso cosquilleo en los labios. Pronto ella le correspondió también de manera lenta y aferro sus manos a las de él.

Continuaron ahí. Frente a todo el mundo, que podía decir lo que quisiera, pues ellos estaban muy lejos de escuchar sus comentarios... Demostrándose su querer, de una manera ajena, que nadie más lograba comprender.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cruzo los dedos. Incluso los de sus pies. Luego los abrió nuevamente y se dirigió a la mesita de la cocina y se tiro sobre ella. Observó a Gibby recostado sobre el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión muy divertido. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron a la menor de los Shay.

Spencer salió de su cuarto corriendo y se detuvo al mirar al gordito – ¿Gibbs? ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?

– Ah, suelo pasar desapercibido. – indico el muchacho.

– ¿Ese no es canal de paga?

– Oh … lo es. Sam lo compró el otro día. – comentó como si nada y después soltó otra risita.

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco y luego gritó – ¡Carly, voy a ir a ver a calceto!

La muchacha se recargó contra el refrigerador para no ser vista – ¡E-Esta bien! – espetó con un tono inequivoco de nerviosismo.

– ¿Estarás bien con Gibbs aquí? – inquirió, asomandose por la barra para mirarla.

Carly se acomodo un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. – Si, claro.

Spencer rió. – Cierto, es solo Gibby.

Y poco después se marchó, contento seguramente a ver a su novia Sasha, con quien llevaba saliendo los últimos ocho meses, la que más le había durado. A Carly le parecía extraño, pero esos dos eran el uno para el otro. Cogió los Sandwiches de jamón triple que había estado preparando y se sentó junto al chico.

– Sandwiches para Gibby … – bromeó con su usual y dulce tono de voz.

Gibby la miro y luego sonrió – Gracias Carly. – luego apagó la televisión. – Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

– ¿Ah... si? – El corazón le latía mucho más rápido de lo normal. Y le sudaban las manos, era algo extraños, sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo no, ¡ella era Carly Shay! No se ponía así de nerviosa con los chicos. Bueno, pero el no era solamente un chico... ¡Era Gibby!

– Sí... es algo extraño pero...

Si, no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo no había motivos para detenerse, quizá fuera correspondida, quizá no. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que lo deseaba, que ya no le importaba.

Gibby se había quedado sin habla ahora que la misma Carly Shay le besaba a él. ¡Dios a ÉL!

.

.

.

En algún momento de la velada se habían levantado de la mesa, el uno siguiendo al otro.

Luego de ese beso, todo había empeorado. Habían conversado poco sobre el asunto 'Shay' es decir: acerca de la mejor amiga de ambos y Gibby. Y luego habían ordenado el postre... Pero como el lugar estaba tan abarrotado de gente, se estaban tardando más de la cuenta, por lo cuál cuando las canciones en el lugar se volvían más tediosas Freddie le señalo el patio al que una puerta tras ellos se daba...

Y fue así como llegaron ahí. Sam se apretó los puños nuevamente, arruinando su camisa favorita. Y el se mordía el labio inferior sin saber que hacer...

– Esta muy lindo aquí – alago Él. Refiriéndose al lugar.

Sam se encogió de hombros y rodeó el pequeño jardín, contemplando las flores y el fresco césped. – ¿Que fue ese beso, Benson? – espetó sin rodeos.

El se sonrojo como un tomate y tragó saliva – T-tú... ¿No querías? – inquirió, lentamente.

– No es eso. – negó ella – es que también sentí que era sólo para callarme.

– En parte fue por eso. Y por otro lado, quería hacerlo. ¿Tu no?

– Sí.

Freddie buscó la manera de hacer algo. Sin embargo no la veía clara, la muchacha rondaba el lugar algo desesperada. Así que sin saber muy bien como, le tomo la mano y cuando ella lo miró de hito en hito con sus orbes azules, el simplemente le sonrió y dijo – ¿Bailas?

Sam lo miró como si estuviera loco. – No hay música.

Freddie se sintió como el tonto más tonto del universo – ah...

Pero ella fue más rápida y lo tomo desprevenido – yo cantaré.

Fue así como ambos se juntaron y comenzarón a moverse, la chica titubeó un poco antes de comenzar a cantar, su voz no debía ser tan angelical, pensó Freddie. Sin embargo cuando la rubia comenzó a cantar a el no le quedaron dudas de que ella era simplemente perfecta.

– _'Cause we belong getting lost underneath ancient stars and no one else was in that moment 'cause that moment was ours. And you would have planned, I'd be walkin' the land with you and who would have guessed. I'd fall asleep with your head upon my chest... _– cantó, su voz no era perfecta pero tampoco era algo de que quejarse. – _'Cause we belong in a song that I've written about you and I at the best of times, i've been fallin' in love … I run you a bath or two._

Freddie se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de la chica. Que ahora recargaba su cabeza contra su hombro, olfateó el aroma de su cabello y se dijo que no la dejaría escapar. Nunca había escuchado esa canción, sin embargo estaba cautivando todo de él, por completo.

– _'Cause we belong in center of the sky qhere the only guests allowed, are you and I... 'Cause I found what I need to get through, it's all in the shape of you, in the words of my song that's where we belong... – _continuó y ahora la voz le temblaba.

– Sam. – la interrumpió.

– Ni se te ocurra burlarte, Benson.

Él rió – Te quiero.

La chica se estremeció entre sus brazos. – _Bobo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/a:**

¡ Hola a todos !

En verdad lamento mi tardanza. Y por ahora no tengo tiempo para responder a todos sus reviews, pero si puedo decirles algo es que ¡LOS ADORO! muchisimas gracias por todo. Mi sueño con este Fic, es y será siempre llegar a los 100 Revs. Y con ustedes tal vez me sea posible.

¡Al fin salió porque se llama así la historia! ¿Porqué? Por la canción que canta Sam al final... Se llama We Belong y es de mi amado Tom Felton. ¡Se las recomiendo!

¿Que les pareció el Capítulo? ¡Diganmelo en un rev!

Mañana mismo si me es posible les respondo a sus revs personalmente. Refiriendo al capitulo debo decir que espere hacer esto por mucho tiempo, siento que mejoro cada vez más ustedes que me dicen. ¿Les gusto el Seddie? :D Las cosas se van resolviendo poco a poco. ¡Ya pronto el desenlace!

Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, y también por tantos Reviews me dejen. ¡Ah, no se crean, esto último no!

Estoy super emocionadisima, mañana me voy de viaje solo para ver Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2, ¡EN 3D! Cosa que aquí en mi ciudad es imposible ver... De manera que los dejo... ¡Porque debo irme a dormir!

Os quiero. ¡Tanto como no tienen idea, con sus revs, me hacen la chica más feliz del mundo!

¡GRACIAS A: **Oriano, LORENASEDDIEFOREVER, Alice y Alex McCollins, AngieSeddieShipper, Paola, Patty AM, Rositabonita, GeraldCullenBlack, Xzettax, beto33, Andy Piary **(¡GRACIAS por tu buena vibra, sisisisisi, ¡Te quieroo!)y **Caroo13** ¡Mañana os respondo como es debido! Se los prometo, ando a toda prisa

¡Ah!, adivinen!. ¡Entre a la preparatoria, en el turno que quería y en el salón que quería! ¿No es genial? ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Mmm, chicas McCollins, me alegra que se arreglaran.

Bueno, ahora si me voy.

**C**on **M**ucho **C**ariño, **M**itche.


	9. Resolviendo asuntos Pendientes

**Disclaimer:** _iCarly_ _**NO**_ _me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y demás, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si __**NO.**_

**Summary**_: Después de una decepción amorosa, Sam y Freddie fingen estar saliendo, tan solo buscando venganza. Pero, no todo es tan sencillo como eso, sobre todo cuando sabes que estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo. Seddie._

Samantha Puckett & Freddie Benson.

* * *

**By: S**_weet _**K**_night_

"_'Dime que me amas y renunciaré a todo para estar contigo."_

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**_ Resolviendo asuntos pendientes._

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la media noche todas las puertas estarían cerradas.

No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, debía escapar, quedarse ahí, sería completamente ridículo. Lo más seguro era que Sam tuviera un plan para hacerla sufrir, oh sí y mucho.

**11:47**

Cada segundo su corazón se aceleraba un poco más. Tal vez no quería reprobar, pero aunque hubiera faltado estaba segura de que hubiese encontrado la manera de que el profesor de Ciencias le subiera calificación.

**11:52**

Miro su reloj en el móvil, alterada. ¡Debía dejar de pensar tonterías y comenzar a pensar en como dejar a su equipo y escapar. Había una manera, aunque algo extraña: Fingir sentirse mal. Arqueó una ceja y miró a su equipo, Carly había encerrado a Spencer en la caja estimulante como objetivo de su experimento, se notaba que estaba completamente incómoda con Gibby y si no fuera por ella, hacía rato que hubiera venido saliendo de ahí. Suspiró, si los dejaba a ellos también les afectaría.

**11:55**

Tenía cinco minutos, solo cinco, ni un segundo más. Se puso de pie, en pánico.

– ¡Carly, Gibby! ¡Al demonio, yo me largo! – vociferó y enseguida huyó de aula. Ninguno de los dos presentes supo exactamente porque, pero la castaña que ya se lo imaginaba, le dedico una mirada de consternación al muchacho que le sonrió como afirmación y se fue tras Melanie.

Buscaba la salida, realmente estaba desesperada, pero ¿Quién no lo estaría? Digo, según la cara de su gemela durante toda la semana esa noche no ocurriría nada bueno, al menos no para ella. No quería ser forzada a hablar sobre sus sentimientos y mucho menos con él, que seguramente la mandaría por un tubo. Se distrajo un momento y sacó su celular mientras corría para mirar la hora.

**11:59**

Tenía un minuto, o mejor dicho algunos segundos. Sin importar el bullicio de los estudiantes ella podía escuchar su corazón latir, como si de una bomba de tiempo se tratara, era lista pero aún no se acostumbraba a la inmensa escuela de Ridgeway, miro hacía todos lados, estaba casi segura de que ese era el pasillo central, corrió hacía la izquierda y a lo lejos diviso la puerta, estaba salvada...

Apretó el puño en el que llevaba el celular y justo cuando creyó que estaba fuera... De pronto se encontraba en el piso sobre una persona más. Respiro agitada en intentó levantarse, sin éxito.

– ¿Melanie? ¿A donde vas? – inquirió esa voz... _Su voz._

No quería pensar, no quería mirarlo. No quería que fuera verdad. ¡Qué tenía dios en su contra! Miro la hora en el móvil nuevamente.

**12:00**

Se lanzo contra la puerta y no la pudo abrir, sus ojos se ensancharon y su corazón, latió más rápido si es que eso era posible.

– ¡Atención estudiantes! Son las 12:00 am, y todas las puertas están cerradas.

Se escuchó el grito de un muchacho aterrado subiendo las escaleras al fondo del pasillo. Melanie se sintió con deseos de hacer lo mismo que él.

– Terminen sus proyectos y si les da hambre durante la noche en el pasillo central habrá carritos abastecidos de comida. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo... ¡Ah! Otra cosa, el colegio no se hace responsable de lo que Sam Puckett pueda dibujar en sus frentes si se duermen. ¡Buenas noches! – La voz del director Franklyn se cortó.

Melanie Puckett tenía un nudo en la garganta, aún ahí, arrodillada, con las manos sobre la puerta del instituto.

– Te ayudo. – Brad la miraba ya levantado y le extendía la mano con una sonrisa placentera en el rostro.

Sin más, con todas las esperanzas rotas, tomó la mano del muchacho y se puso de pie.

Brad era todo un sueño. Todo lo que ella podría desear en un chico, jamás se imaginó que estaría suspirando por él a escondidas. ¡Dios! Ella era Melanie, si alguien le gustaba lo decía y lo más probable era que fuera correspondida... Sin embargo con este chico era distinto. Porque a él no le gustaba nadie que no fuera su gemela, su completamente opuesta hermana Sam.

Bueno, ni tan opuesta últimamente. Pero aún así. Brad jamás se fijaría en ella, se dio cuenta de que no había soltado la mano del chico y la quito a una increíble velocidad. Brad se rascó la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

– ¿Estás haciendo el proyecto un piso abajo de donde yo, no es así? – inquirió, y ella tratando aún de ocultar su ruborizado rostro asintió – Entonces te acompaño. – murmuró comenzando a caminar e invitándola a hacer lo mismo a su lado, ella se apresuro a seguirle el paso – ¿De qué trata su proyecto?

–Encerramos a Spencer, el hermano de Carly en una caja. Ahí veremos cuál es su reacción a diversos estímulos. – masculló por respuesta, completamente tensa a causa de los nervios.

Brad sonrió – Es interesante.

–No más que su proyecto. – aseguro ella con voz firme.

–Eh, que no sabía que utilizaras lentes. Nunca te vi con ellos. – pronunció el muchacho con los labios curvados hacía arriba.

Melanie se puso colorada, no creía que fuera a notarlo, se tomo las manos detrás de la espalda – Solo en la noche, la vista me cansa demasiado. – murmuró en voz baja, pero audible para él.

–Ya veo. – le sonrió Brad. – Te vez linda con ellos.

_**Bom. Bom. Bom. Bom. **_

Melanie creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, se llevo las manos a éste y se quedo parada en el pasillo, mirando al muchacho perpleja.

Brad se detuvo unos pasos delante de ella y la miro – ¿Sucede algo, Mels? – la miró más profundamente al percatarse de su sonrojo y se acerco sonriendo. – Creo que tú y Sam no son tan distintas después de todo... ¿Tampoco estás acostumbrada a qué te alaguen? Pues deberías, porque realmente eres hermosa. – le susurró aún sonriendo el muchacho y la tomo por los costados de los brazos.

Quería salir flotando.

Tan solo esas palabras la hacían del todo feliz. Sin embargo su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, recordó la manera en que el chico la ignoraba siempre y no podía ver a nadie que no fuera su hermana gemela, suspiró, quizá solo le decía eso porque le recordaba a Sam.

Brad se llevó una mano al cabello y lo hizo hacía atrás, luego sacó el móvil y después de ver la hora dijo – Será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar, o luego no quedará tiempo para terminar los proyectos. – le sonrió.

Subieron las escaleras y el muchacho tuvo la gentileza de llevarla hasta el aula de la que anteriormente había salido huyendo. Carly la miró asombrada cuando ambos entraron mientras Spencer gritaba algo inaudible desde la caja.

– Hola Carly, Gibbs. – saludó el rubio-castaño y se volvió hacía Melanie – Bueno me voy, que Benson estará como loco ya. – suspiró y sin mas ni menos le beso la mejilla a la rubia. – Nos vemos más tarde.

Dicho esto último salió por la puerta, dejando atrás a una ruborizada Puckett sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de la reacción de ésta. Carly fue enseguida a su encuentro y la tomó por los hombros, exigiéndole saber todo.

– ¿¡Qué paso? Vamos cuéntame!

Melanie se quedo plasmada unos segundos y luego tomo asiento. Se preguntaba el porqué del comportamiento del muchacho, él nunca había sido lindo con ella y ahora repentinamente le prestaba atención como aquella vez en el cuarto de aseo, cuando recién lo conoció...

.

.

.

– ¿Donde estabas, Brad? – inquirió Sam, con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba una tostada con guacamole a la boca.

– Con Melanie. – espetó simplemente el muchacho, tomando la cámara de Freddie entre sus manos.

Sam lo miro, expectante. Y Freddie ladeó la cabeza, desconcertado – ¿Desde cuando tu hablas con Melanie? – dijo.

Brad lo miro, consternado. – ¿Qué te pasa Freddie? Puedo hablar con quien sea, ¿qué no se supone que deberías interesarte más bien por quien habla o no con Sam?.

El aludido negó con la cabeza y soltó un bufido –No, no. Eso lo sé, pero es que tu siempre la ignoras... – masculló el Benson.

Brad parecía ciertamente confundido. – ¿Ah si? – miró a Sam buscando una respuesta contraria, pero la chica asintió – ¡No es cierto! Siempre la tomo en cuenta...

Sam se puso de pie y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, dispuesta a retarlo – Menciona una sola vez en la que la hayas tomado en cuenta.

Brad, sonrió victorioso – Está noche.

– Además de hoy. – espetó Sam, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con recelo.

– Cuando la conocí. Hace una semana en licuados locos... – en número el chico, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sam se acercó lentamente al castaño – Brad, no lastimes más a mi hermana, ¿vale? – dijo en un susurró, tomando por la camisa al chico.

– Yo no he lastimado a nadie – habló Brad con voz clara.

Sam suspiró y Freddie la tomó por la cintura. Cosa que hizo que ésta le lanzara una mirada asesina y se pusiera de colores.

Brad arqueó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos – ¿Podrían dejar su romanticismo un rato? Tenemos un proyecto que terminar.

– ¡No es romanticismo! - exclamaron ambos al unisono y después se dedicaron miradas asesinas – ¡Tu! – se señalaron mutuamente – ¡deja de imitarme! – gruñeron ambos nuevamente – ¡arg! – pronunciaron y se cruzaron de brazos uno de espalda con el otro.

Brad los miro fijamente y chasqueó la lengua – Me equivoque, vale. Ustedes son la pareja perfecta nadie debería separarlos.

– **¿QUÉ?** ¡No! – volvieron a exclamar ambos al mismo tiempo y se miraron con desprecio, algo ciertamente extraño.

Una silueta apareció aplaudiendo por la puerta – Y me alegra que por fin el último en darse cuenta lo admita.

Sam reconoció la voz de Pete de inmediato y se giró para mirarle la cara. Llevava un sweter verde, su color favorito y unos jeans pegaditos. El chico se encogió de hombros y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos – ¿Qué? Estoy con el equipo de al lado – sonrió.

Freddie se puso entre él y Sam, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio al muchacho que era solo un poco más alto que el – ¿Qué rayos quieres Pete? ¿Qué parte de que **ella no te quiere** no entiendes?

Pete hizo una mueca y se rascó la cabeza – Esto, lo había olvidado. – rió levemente, dedicándole una mirada de complicidad a la rubia, que también rió con ganas y lo fue a saludar como si nada.

– ¿Qué hay Pete? – le sonrió la rubia mientras le daba un leve abrazo y luego se aparto – ¿qué proyecto estás haciendo?

– Diría que algo poco interesante. – Una chica apareció a su lado, él la miró risueño – esta de acá es … Seguro la conoces.

– Pues de hecho, vamos todos a la misma clase de ciencias. – Murmuró Samantha con las manos en los bolsillos.

– Bueno, solo venía a saludar. ¡Suerte! – exclamó mirando a Freddie y a Brad, para luego acercarse al oído de la rubia – Asegurate de que entre en el armario del último pasillo del segundo piso. A las dos en punto, haz lo que debas. – y acabar marchándose, charlando de manera animada con la muchacha de castaños cabellos.

En cuanto el muchacho desapareció por el hueco de la puerta, Freddie se escandalizó y sacudió a Sam desde los hombros – ¿Hablando con Pete nuevamente? ¡Debes estar loca Sam! Recuerda todo lo que nos hizo pasar...

La rubia rodó los ojos – Se lo que hago, Fredalupe y te puedo asegurar que no es nada malo – dijo y luego sonrió – ¡Are! ¡A trabajar o no acabaremos nunca! – bramó, se comió una tostada con guacamole y se sentó. – Toma la primera impresión de mi cara, ¡Venga Benson!

Freddie tomó la Lap top y comenzó a configurar el programa, Brad sostuvo la cámara en dirección al rostro de Samantha. Unos minutos después en la pantalla de Freddie apareció el estado de animo de la rubia.

– ¿Listo? – inquirio Brad, dejando la cámara y llevandose las manos a los bolsillos.

Freddie miraba fijamente la pantalla – ajá. – puntualizó. Sam se acercó a mirar junto con Brad, y se paró de puntitas para poder ver por arriba de los hombros de los muchachos. – ¡Are! ¡Creo que esa cosa no funciona para nada! – exclamó una ruborizada Puckett.

Brad se rió y Freddie miró hacía algún lado. Sam, aún roja como un tomate, cerró la lap en donde anteriormente había estado su imagen y justo abajo la frase: "Estado: ENAMORADA" y se dio la media vuelta.

Freddie por su parte se encontraba dudando. No sabía si el hecho de que Sam estuviese enamorada era algo bueno o no. Puesto que siendo una persona tan insegura como él últimamente, no podía asegurar que lo estuviera de él, y se le revolvía el estómago de tan solo pensarla enamorada de otro. La imagen de Sam abrazando a Pete se le vino a la mente: Hizo una mueca de horror, y comenzó a pensar en hacía unos momentos cuando el rubio los había visitado y la forma de actuar de la chica que amaba.

¿Acaso lo habría perdonado?, ¿Y si estaba aún enamorada de Pete? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y miró a Sam con el mismo sentimiento, apretando los puños. Tal vez un par de besos y una cita 'romántica' no habían significado lo mismo para ella que para él.

Cuando Sam se dio cuenta de que el chico la estaba mirando se hundió en su profunda mirada color chocolate. Y le dolió. Algo en su interior se movió, como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba, como si, con tan solo mirarlo supiera que algo le estaba molestando y no había nada que odiara más que no saber lo que le pasaba.

Se acerco a él, a paso lento. Freddie se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la media vuelta. Por alguna razón, no quería verla, no en ese momento.

En ese instante ella sintió como si él hubiese puesto una barrera entre ellos. Se preguntó el motivo, pero sabía que solo así no podría saberlo, debía esforzarse ir más lejos, pero... si algo sabía es que esos cambios tan repentinos, no le gustaban para nada.

.

.

.

**1:48 AM**

La puerta de un aula del segundo piso se abrió de par en par – ¡Hooola equipo de Carly Shay! – saludó Pete con una mano al aire y un tono de voz bastante canturron, completamente solo.

Todos ahí dentro le dedicaron una mirada de desprecio, menos Melanie, que lo miró con indiferencia y le volteó la cara. El rubio se acerco a ella a toda velocidad y puso la palma de su mano sobre la libreta donde llevaba los apuntes, impidiendo que ésta continuara escribiendo.

Melanie levantó la cabeza y lo penetró con la mirada – ¿Qué diablos quieres _tú_? – dijo con un tono desdeñoso, especialmente en la última palabra

– ¿Caminemos, vale? – le sonrió el muchacho sinceramente, mientras le extendía una mano. La rubia dudó por un segundo si realmente el chico estaba cuerdo, ¿Caminar de la mano con él? ¡Jamás! Se puso de pie por su cuenta y se sacudió los jeans.

– Supongo que no me dejarás en paz. ¿Verdad? – observó al chico negar con la cabeza y dando un suspiro comenzó a andar – Carly, ya vengo.

La azabache la miró con los ojos bien abiertos y le sacó la lengua de manera infantil a Pete cuando éste salió por el hueco de la puerta. Melanie rió y luego de encogerse de hombros salió y cerro la puerta.

– ¿Y bien? – dijo, mientras doblaban un pasillo. El chico solo sonreía, hasta que de pronto se detuvo justo a un lado de un armario en el último pasillo del segundo piso

Pete la miró intensamente y a ella le dio algo de miedo. Él se acercó peligrosamente, estaba tan cerca que podía incluso dejarla sin aire, la acorraló con sus manos en ese instante y ella en un intento fallido de escapar se hizo hacía atrás, topándose con la helada pared de aquel oscuro pasillo.

– ¿Qu-Qué diablos haces? – tartamudeó.

– ¿La verdad? – inquirió Pete en un susurro, llenándola con su aliento. Ella lo absorbió por completo olía a hierva fresca, era muy masculino. La chica asintió, despacio, ya sin poder moverse. – Me gustas.

Esas palabras podrían tener diferente sentido dependiendo de quien las dijera y por supuesto quien la escuchara. En ese momento muchas cosas abordaron la mente de la chica Puckett, demasiadas a decir verdad, eso sí, estaba atónita, completamente sorprendida con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos a causa de la gran sorpresa. Cosa que el muchacho de sweter verde, no desaprovecho.

.

.

.

**1:48 AM**

– ¡Ups! Me he tirado encima toda el agua... – se escandalizó Sam, con una sonrisa grata, poniendo en duda su molestia por ahora estar completamente empapada de agua.

Brad dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó con una franela para ayudarla a limpiar. Sam le quitó el pañuelo y comenzó a secarse ella sola – ¿No se arruinó la libreta? – inquirió Freddie, al asecho, aún con la mirada un poco triste.

– No, para nada Fredalupe. Pero con la mesa así no puedo trabajar ¡Y mira el piso! – exclamó con horror fingido que el aludido inmediatamente notó lo que lo hizo poner cara de desconcierto – ¡Oye Brad!, ¿no podrías ir por un trapeador y un poco de trapos para arreglar este desastre?

El chico se alejó un poco y se acogió de hombros – Claro. ¿Hay un armario de limpieza en este piso, que no? – La rubia asintió euforíca. – Vale, ya regreso.

– Tomate tu tiempo... – sonrió Sam, con una voz algo extraña poco usual en ella. Brad la miró con sospecha cuando salió por el hueco de la puerta para dirigirse a un pasillo cercano de allí, sí, al armario de limpiesa.

– Es raro que a ti te pase algo así.

– Un accidente a cualquiera le sucede, Benson.

– Sí. – Freddie le dedicó una mirada intensa con sus ojos chocolate – Pero tú y yo sabemos que ese no fue un accidente. ¿ Qué estás tramando?

La Puckett se mordió el labio inferior y miró su reloj.

**1:55 AM**

Brad seguramente ya había llegado al lugar indicado. La chica suspiró – Lamento no habertelo dicho, no era nada seguro. – murmuró mientras se ponía de pie – Pete apenas y me lo confirmo hace un rato...

– ¿Estás haciendo tratos con Pete? – inquirió el chico con cara de horror.

– Sí, por el bien de Melanie. – le sonrió y lo cogió de la mano – Debemos correr si queremos ver nuestro plan en acción – dijo y sonrió con suspicacia, para luego comenzar a correr llevándose al muchacho con ella.

**1:58 AM**

– ¿No era más fácil ir por el pasillo continúo?

– Sé lo que hago, Freddie. – el chico se sonrojo al oírla pronunciar su nombre sin ningún apodo acoplado a este. Ella lo miró hacerlo y no pudo evitar ponerse de colores al sentir su suave mano unida a la suya – Brad se fue por allí. Nos lo toparíamos, por ello hay que rodear el piso...

Se detuvieron en donde acababa el pasillo y se recargaron en la pared, Sam asomó la cabeza – Ya ha empezado – dijo, con la mirada fija en una silueta igual a la suya y la del chico del Sweter verde que acorralaba a ésta contra la pared.

.

.

.

**2:00 AM**

Pete miró su reloj de reojo antes de entrar en acción. La chica lo miraba de una manera asesina...

– No te atrevas.

Sabía que todo aquello era un plan y que era el momento justo. Pero aquellas palabras lo tentaban, como todo hombre que era, así que sonrió, sinícamente – ¿A qué apuestas? – inquirió y finalmente acortó la distancia entre sus labios.

No fue un beso romántico, ni nada de eso. Todo lo contrario, el rubio solamente oprimía sus labios contra los de la chica, que con los ojos bien abiertos trataba de safarse del agarre. Pete la tomó por las muñecas, forzandola a quedarse bien quieta.

Desde la esquina del pasillo Sam los miraba complacida y Freddie completamente extrañado, la gemela tuvo que sujetarlo para que éste no saliera corriendo a golpear a su ex. En el lado opuesto, mirándolos fijamente, estaba Brad. Tenía los ojos algo desorbitados y apretaba los puños...

Melanie logró apartarse del chico cuando ambos necesitaron aire y aprovechó para incrustarle las uñas en las manos-. ¡idiota! ¡Sueltame! – gritó, forsejeando.

El rubio sonrió y la miró sin ninguna expresión en especial, para después volver a besarla por la fuerza. Escuchó unos pasos al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha.

_**Bingo.**_

– ¡Joder, Pete! ¡Ella claramente dijo que la sueltes! – exclamó la grave voz de Brad.

Inmediatamente, el rubio se apartó y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Brad tomó por la mano a Melanie y la puso detrás suyo – A una señorita se le besa, solo con su consentimiento. – exclamó con rabia, mirándolo con desprecio.

– Estás en lo cierto. – habló Pete, encogiendose de hombros.

– ¡No seas cínico Pete! Que tu no sabes nada sobre eso, lo hiciste a la fuerza porque yo jamás hubiera permitido que eso sucediera …

El chico rió – Eso ya lo sé, porque tu estás tan enamorada... de un tipo que no es capaz de darse cuenta de que existes y que solo te defiende porque eres idéntica al amor de su vida, Sam, claro. – murmuró con una voz un tanto irritante y una sonrisa traviesa.

La muchacha se estremeció y los ojos se le enmudecieron. Porque ella sabía que era cierto, no quería verlo pero así era. Pete podría ser un estúpido o lo que fuera, pero, era sincero.

Brad la sintió y ató los cabos sueltos, todo. Las palabras de Sam, el encuentro, la manera en que Melanie lo miraba siempre, lanzó un suspiró al aire y con el ceño bien fruncido señaló al rubio con su índice derecho – ¡Tú cállate!

– ¿Y porqué debería de hacerlo, Brad? – inquirió y se cruzó de brazos – solamente estoy diciendo la verdad, y eso todos aquí lo sabemos.

– Tu no puedes saberlo todo acerca de los sentimientos de las demás personas, ¿Qué te dice qué el no siente nada por ella, porqué piensas que forzosamente sus sentimientos van dirigidos hacía Sam? ¡Melanie también es preciosa, tiene miles de caracteres que cualquier chico adoraría!

– Exacto. – Asintió Pete, ingeniosamente –. Menos tú, ¿No es cierto, Brad?

– No eres nadie para hablar por mí, idiota. – bramó el rubio-castaño, ya molesto.

Melanie en realidad no sabía que pensar. Era eso una negativa al hecho de que no la quería, o tal vez lo decía solo en frente del tipo para que se largara y la dejara en paz de una vez por todas, aturdida se aferró a la camisa de mangas largas de Brad.

– ¿Estás dandóle acaso alguna ilusión a Melanie? ¡Venga Brad, sé sincero y no la lástimes! Aquí está el chico que con todas podría hacerla feliz... – habló, señálandose a si mismo.

– ¿Hacerla feliz, tú? – el chico soltó una carcajada – Claro, ¿Así como lo hiciste con Sam, verdad?

Pete lo fulminó con la mirada. – Retira eso.

– ¿Sabes que pienso, Pete? ¡Que eres tú el que no puede olvidar a Sam y por eso vienes a buscarla! ¿Pero sabes? ¡Melanie no te quiere! ¡Aún más castigo para ti, que después de lo que le hiciste a una chica como Sam, no mereces que nadie te quiera! Eres un maldito patán, la clase de chicos por los que las mujeres dejaron de creer en el amor...

– Deja de hacerte el fuerte. Tú tampoco la quieres, así que deja ya de fingir.

– ¡Primero deja tú de hablar sobre lo que no sabes porque te guste saberlo o no, sé perfectamente que Melanie es la chica para mí y que voy a estar con ella, siempre a partir de ahora! – bramó el chico y sujeto una de las manos de la gemela con fuerza – ¡Así que quiero verte lejos de ella! Como me entere que le has vuelto a poner una mano encima te juro que te mato, ¡Te vas enterando de que ella es mía **VALE**?

Melanie se quedó ahí. Quieta, como si de una piedra se tratara. ¿Acaso era real aquello que acababa de escuchar, observó fijamente a Pete y como éste la miraba sonriente con la cabeza ladeada.

– Entonces, deberías dejar de agredirme a mi, y ponerte a ver lo qué le sucede a esa chica tuya... – susurró el rubio, con las manos de vuelta en los jeans, sonrió ampliamente y se dio la vuelta.

Entonces, Melanie lo comprendió todo. Esa sonrisa, sus palabras, la manera en la que había actuado... ese beso robado. Todo había estado planeado.

Pete se perdió al doblar el pasillo y entonces ella se quedo completamente a solas con ese, su amor, que hasta ahora había creído imposible. Él, lentamente se giro hacía ella, pero siendo mucho más alto, ella solo pudo apreciar el botón más alto de la camisa morada que llevaba puesta.

– No llores.

Esas palabras, viniendo de él. Le confirmarón que la cara que tendría en esos momentos no era para nada linda, seguramente tendría las facciones desencajadas, los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, además de un rubor más rojo que el color de un tomate.

El chico agacho la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos azules. – ¿Sabes? Aún así, te vez hermosa. – le susurró y le levantó un poco los lentes para limpiarle las lágrimas.

– ¿Por... Porqué ahora si puedes verme? No... yo no lo entiendo.

– Tal vez, estuve ciego todo este tiempo. Porque cuando estaba con Sam, la hacía ser una persona completamente distinta. Ella me lo ha hecho saber... todo este tiempo estuve equivocado. Su carácter falso, todas esas sonrisas y abrazos para evitar a Benson, eran la ilusión de la que yo estaba enamorado. – le susurró, mientras le acariciaba un mechón desarreglado de pelo que se le escapaba de la cola de caballo – puedes creerme, o puedes no creerme. La verdad, es que... siento que te quiero.

Probablemente la razón por la cual Melanie comenzó a llorar más fuerte y se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho fue porque estaba inmesamente feliz. Nunca había llorado por ello, ni una sola vez, pero él y sus palabras, él diciendo: "Te quiero" y esa mirada, la hacían sentirse maravillosa.

El chico cogió su cara entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente – Quiero... que tu estés conmigo siempre, a partir de hoy. – murmuró y luego se lanzó a devorar sus labios con una inmensa pasión que solamente ellos dos podrían demostrarse. Fue un beso desenfrenado, lleno de emociones, con ello expresaban todo lo que sentían, sin necesidad de palabras...

Cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno, ella recargó su frente contra la suya y le susurró – yo también te quiero, Brad. – para después rozar sus narices.

Así que … ese era el infierno que su hermana le había tenido planeado para esa noche, ¿No? Vale, pues no estaba tan mal como ella pensaba.

.

.

.

Sam se recargó en el pasillo opuesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Freddie, estaba cruzado de brazos al lado suyo.

– ¿Fue un plan, no?

– Lo fue.

– Y si fuera cierto lo que brad dijo... ¿Cuales serían tus sentimientos con respecto a ello? – inquirio, con los ojos fijos en algún punto del suelo.

La chica lo miró con confusión – ¿qué cosa?

– Sí. Si es que Pete aún te quisiera, tú … ¿Le corresponderías?

Sam sonrió. Algo animada y se coloco justo frente a él. – ¿Por quién me tomas, Benson? Me haz estado tratando como siempre desde aquella noche en que salimos. Como si nada hubiese sucedido.

– No lo entiendo …

– Pero yo sí. Tienes dudas, siempre estás dudando. Es más creo que más bien ese es el mero problema, porque quiero que sepas que yo... no soy una cualquiera – murmuró quedamente, con el ceño fruncido.

Se ganó la atención del morocho que la miró fijamente – Nunca dije que lo fueras.

– Lo sé. Pero, ¿Qué esperas qué piense si estás con esa actitud? ¡Yo no besaría a alguien que no quiero! – exclamó.

La mirada de Freddie se desorbitó. Lo había adivinado, Sam no era así – Sin embargo yo...

– ¡No confías en ti mismo! – bramó la rubia. – Pero yo... quiero que lo hagas. Por más estúpido que suene, yo no solo quiero ser "Sam Puckett" para ti... Quiero ser tu atención, quiero que me mirés de otra manera, no como la chica que siempre te agrede ¡Quiero que vuelvas a abrazarme y a decirme que me quieres como aquella noche!

Sam nunca había sido tan sincera en un aspecto como ese, se sentía nerviosa, estaba colorada, pero ya era hora de ir aclarando las cosas. Freddie se recargó contra la pared y apretó los puños – Pero... si no puedo confiar en mí, como podría ser el pilar de una relación si...

– Cuando uno quiere... Puede. – le susurró ella, atrapándolo contra la pared, acariciando sus manos.

– ¿Quieres que lo intente? – le preguntó el muchacho, con los labios curvados hacía arriba –.

Sam se apoderó de su espacio y lo besó... Lo hizo como nunca. Fue una mezcla de todos sus sentimientos, aprovechando el momento que tenían a solas, no quería separarse de él nunca y mucho menos por una tontería, quería quedarse con él. Quería dejarse de dramas y tonterías, ya era hora de poner las cosas en claro.

Y ahora si que tenía algo principalmente claro: Quería estar con Freddie, su Freddie, para siempre.

– Supongo que eso es un sí, princesa puckett. – le susurró Benson al oído.

– Te lo diría mil veces, bobo.

– Solo hay una cosa que me gustaría escuchar de tí... y creo que sabes lo que es...

Sam tomó una bocanada de aire y lo miro directamente a los ojos – Freddie... – se ganó toda su atención – Te quiero.

Murmuró y después volvió a besarlo.

.

.

.

**N/a:**

¡Hola Mundo!

Sé que estarán pensando que yo ya no iba a continuar esto. Pero estube en un hiatus ENORME! No se me venían ideas, más que mediocres, tal vez estás lo son pero nimodo. Sé que este capitúlo es PEQUEÑISIMO! Pero es para que sepan que aquí estoy.

Pronto actualizaré, ya se viene el final, solo queda UNA cosa por resolver.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Los adoro!

Y espero me sepan disculpar... pero además la prepa me tiene rara, ocupada todo el tiempo.

Gracias por ser pacientes, y recuerden, si les gusta y quieren el final pronto ¡Dejen un Review! Que además sirve para adelgazar ;)

Muack!

**Mugiwara no Mitche# **

PD: Si hay faltas ortograficas, me disculpo, estoy de rápido y lo he escrito todo AHORA MISMO.


End file.
